


The Shape from past

by Netzupetzu



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Injury, Kidnapping, Obsession, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 96,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netzupetzu/pseuds/Netzupetzu
Summary: After meeting little boy when I was a child, I never knew how strong some feelings can be to others and those feelings last forever.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 93
Kudos: 438





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n)'s POV

Today was the day that every almost 6-year-old fear the most. A moving day. I don't know why we had to move here. I even haven't heard about Haddonfield before. I liked (Hometown) more. Mom and dad were lifting moving boxes inside the new house. The new house was nice and I had my room upstairs but there was kitty wallpaper in my old room and I miss that. I also miss my old friends and neighbors.

I was sitting on the porch when my older brother, Mark, came to me. He is 17-year-old and he's continuing his studies here in high school. ”Hey sis. You want to help me carry your boxes inside? You can have my shark toy from my room when we finish.” Now that seemed like a good deal to me. I have always wanted to have that plush toy and he always said that I can have it when I do something nice.

”Sure! But you can't have him back anymore. He can live in my room with the other plushies.” Mark only laughs and walks back inside with the boxes. I go to the car and lift one of the less heavy boxes. When I turn to go inside I see a boy on the other side of the street sitting on lawn. He looks at me and I hurry inside so I can but the box down and go to him. I wanted to say hello and maybe get a new friend.

”(Y/n)? Where are you going in a hurry?” Dad asks and I run to him and hug his legs. ”I saw a boy on the other side of the street. Can I go and say hi to him?” My dad smiles and ruffles my hair. ”Sure princess. Just look out for cars before you cross the road. Mark will get you soon.” I smile at him and run outside of the door. When I reach the street and stop. I looked in both directions and when I saw none I crossed the road and approached him. I stopped at the edge of his lawn and look at him ”Hi. What's your name?” He looks at me with his deep brown eyes but there was confusion written on his face. His blond locks were swinging in the gentle summer breeze. He gets up and walks up to me.

”My name is Michael. Are you moving in that house?” He points his finger at my new house. ”Yeah we moved here from (H/t). My name is (Y/n). I think your name is cute Michael!” He looks at me, his cheeks turning little pink for a minute. ”Thanks, your name is nice too.” I smile at him and I stretch out my hand towards him. ”Nice to meet you Michael!” He takes my hand and gives my hand a firm shake.

We hear the front door of his house open. A blond-haired girl came out and looked at us. ”Aww, Michael! You have a new friend?” She comes to us and smiles widely at me. ”Hello. My name is Judith. Who might you be?” I smiled at her but Michael seemed to be little angry. ”My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you!” I stretch out my hand to her and she shakes it. ”Aww, you two are so cute together. Where do you live (Y/n)?” I point my house and she lifts her head. ”I moved there today with my mom, dad and older brother! We moved from (H/t)” 

She nods and then looks excited. ”You have an older brother. Does he watch after you? Maybe if you were friends with Michael he would watch over him as well? I'm super busy with umm… school so it would be good if he had even one friend to hang out with.” I smile at Michael and he looks at his sister annoyed. ”I have to ask Mark but I would love to hang out with you Michael!” He shifts his eyes to look at me and smiles. ”Sure, I can hang out with you.” Judith claps and ruffles Michael's head but he dodges her hand. I take Michael hand and start dragging him towards my house.

When we reach my home, Mark comes out and looks at us. ”Hey (Y/n) who's this.” He watches as Michael and I enter the house. ”This is Michael. He lives across the street and he's my new friend.” Mark nods and looks at Michael. ”Nice to meet you Michael. (Y/n) I put the rest of your boxes to your room. Mom will come soon and help you so Michael has to leave by then.” He starts to walk back outside. ”Oh, and you can't have the shark toy because you didn't help me.” I look at him while Michael looks at me in confusion.

”I'm sorry I forgot! I saw Michael and wanted to go and talk with him.” Mark huffs but then he gives us a smile. ”You have another change later. Have fun now.” He leaves and Michael pokes my shoulder. I turn to him and he looks after Mark. ”Was that your brother?” I nod and take his hand. ”Let's go to my room and play! I have so many plushies that we can play with!” I lead him to my new bedroom and there are boxes everywhere! Michael looks around and I start digging one of the boxes. I dig out all my cutest toys that I have to show them to Michael. ”Here! We can play with these!” I hand Michael cat plush and he takes it. He starts looking at it and I take the one that is a mouse.

”Do you like it? It's one of my favorites.” Michael nods and sits down. ”Why do you like it?” He puts it down and shifts his eyes to me. ”Well I got that from my grandma last year. She died last Christmas and I really miss her.” I pet the cat's head and Michael just looks at me awkwardly. ”I'm uh… I'm sorry for your loss…” I look at Michael, putting a smile on my face. ”Thanks. But I really like cats. They are so fluffy and cute and friendly. I would love to have a cat but my parents say I can't have one.” Michael looks little angry at that but I don't think much of it.

Michael and I were playing and having fun until my mom came to my room. She told that Michael had to leave for today because we needed to unpack my boxes. I leaded Michael back to his house. His house looked nice and I would like to live in this house more than our own. I turn to look at Michael, giving him a big smile. ”Can you play with me tomorrow? We can play with outside too if you want to.”

Michael looks at me but then he gives me a nod. ”Sure. Can I play with the cat again?” I nod excitedly. ”Of course!” I tackle him in a hug and he looks confused. I look up at his face and smile at him brightly. ”I like you Michael. See you tomorrow!” I release him and run back to my house. He looks at me with widened eyes and slight blush on his cheeks. I wave back at him at the door until my mom yells at me to come upstairs to my room.

Michael's POV

I walked back inside my house and saw Judith with her boyfriend in the living room. Our parents weren't home yet but I didn't care. When I saw Judith, I heard faint whispers in my mind. First they were silent but they are getting louder and louder. I try to listen to them but right now I don't understand what they were saying. I went upstairs and to my room. I didn't have some many toys like (Y/n) but I never wanted them. But I really liked that cat.

I really like (Y/n). She's so nice and friendly to me unlike the others. I'm usually alone because other children think I'm weird but I really don't care. However, I care about (Y/n)'s opinions and interests. Everything she says I listen so I can get a better picture about her. When I was with her the voices were silent but they said something from time to time. I couldn't understand them but I think the voices like her too.

I sit on my bed and look outside. From my window I can see (Y/n)'s room. She was arranging her room with her mother. I didn't like how her mom made her smile because that smile only belonged to me. I can hear the voices whispering something with their soothing tone. I was angry because I couldn't be with her and she was with someone else. But tomorrow I can be with her again. I shift my eyes to the wall and I focus on listening to the voices. Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear them all the time and with (Y/n), I almost didn't hear them. They were quiet. 

I hear someone behind my door and the voices talk little louder but I still can't understand what they are saying. Judith opens the door and sends me a glare. ”You're already back. Did you do something that made her angry?” She puts her hands on her hips and looks angrily at me. ”No, she had to arrange her room.” Judith huffs and shakes her head. ”You can go outside if you want or stay here but don't come in my room. I need to talk with Danny. And leave the baby alone because she is sleeping right now.” I feel the anger boiling in me. She always leaves me to take care of myself or shifts her duties to someone else.

”Fine. I'm going outside.” I jump off from my bed and start walking back outside. She closes my door behind me and I start heading to the stairs but then I hear Danny. ”Hi Mickey! Tell your sister to hurry up.” I say nothing to him and just go downstairs and out. The weather was colder than before but I wasn't shivering. I really wish that Judith would leave somewhere and never come back. She can be so annoying sometimes and with Danny she's even worse.

KILL HER

I hear someone say in a quiet soothing manner. It was the first time that I had understood the voices but now they were whispering again in my mind. I was making progress with the voices. I feel little less alone because of them and (Y/n) and I could feel the happiness somewhere inside my chest. I sit down and stare at (Y/n)'s house. I start thinking what I could do with her tomorrow and I let the voices whisper in the back of my mind for now.

*Time skip to the next day*

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up when sun hits my eyes through a hole on my curtains. I sit up sleepily and yawn. I don't like getting up in the mornings. I slip off the bed and put on my bunny slippers. I go to the bathroom and start brushing my teeth and hair. I didn't need mom's help anymore on that because I was a big girl now. I walk downstairs and see my mom making breakfast. She turned to me with a bright smile on her lips.

“Hey honey! Did you sleep well?” I nod and sit down on the couch in living room. I look around and couldn't find my dad. ”Mommy, where's daddy?” She looks out of the window and hums. “He's at work. Are you going to play with Michael today?” I nod excitedly while thinking all the things we could do today. “Yeah. He can play with my cat plushie. He seemed to like it.” I hear someone coming to the living room. Mark sits next to me and crosses his hands. “That kid seems little weird. Creepy.” I look angrily at Mark. “Michael is not creepy. I think he's nice!”

Mark shakes his head and goes to dinner table. I follow him and take the seat next to him. Mom puts pancakes on plates and puts them in front of us. “Thank you!” I say and start eating my pancakes. I finish fast and go back up to my room to change my clothes. I wanted to wear something cute, so I took a pink sundress. After changing, I look outside the window. It was nice day and I saw other kids playing outside. I also saw Michael sitting on his porch, but the other kids wouldn't even look at him or talk to him. Some people are mean!

His eyes were following the other kids but the shifts his gaze to my window and he sees me. I smile and wave at him. He gives me a small wave back with a little smile on his face. I run to my toy basket and take a couple of my plush toys with me. I put the them into my bag and take the cat plush in my hands. I run downstairs and go to my mom. “Mommy. I'm going outside with Michael.” She turns around and gives me a big smile. “Sure honey. If you two get hungry, come back here and I'll make some waffles to you!” I smile and hug my mom. “Bye mommy!” After that I run out of the door.

After crossing the road, I can see Michael coming closer to me. “Morning Michael! How are you?” I run up to him and give him a big hug. Michael hugs me back and laughs little. “Hi (Y/n). I'm good. How about you?” I smile at him and let him out of my arms. “I'm fine too. Mark was mean today.” Michael looks at me worriedly. “What did he do?” He asks and I start taking the toys out of the bag. “He said that you were creepy. I told him that you weren't.” Michael looks angrily towards my house. “Michael? Are you okay?” He turns to me and gives me a little smile. “Yeah. Can we play now?” I nod excitedly and we start playing.

We played almost three hours but then I felt hunger bother me. “Michael, I'm hungry. Do you want to come to my house? My mom can make us waffles.” Michael thinks for a moment and then nods. We go back to my house. As I open the door Mark came outside, looking like his in a hurry. “Hi (Y/n) and Michael” I smile and wave at him. Michael looks little angrily at him but then turns to me with a smile. I run with him inside and mom looks at us. “Hey you two. Would you like to have some waffles?” I nod excitedly and tug Michael to the dinner table. We sit down and mom puts plates in front of us. “Thanks.” Michael says and my mom smiles. “You are such a gentleman. (Y/n), you found a good friend.” Michael blushes a little and I smile at him.

*Time skip to 2 months*

Today was Halloween evening. Michael and I have been best friends for a while now. I'm so excited because I could finally but my cat costume and Michael was going to be a clown. We would be so cute together! Mark was going to hang out with his friends and my parents are going out somewhere. Michael's big sister is going to take us trick-or-treating today. I put my costume on and get ready to go outside to Michael. My parents are dressing up and getting ready to leave. “Hey there Sugar ball! Behave when you are with Michael and Judith.” My dad says to me and I groan. “I will be good.” Mom comes to us and looks at me.

“Honey! You look so cute in that costume!” I smile widely at my mom. “Thanks mom. Can I go to Michael now?” Mom nods and dad laughs a little. “Yeah you can go. Don't eat too much candy.” I nod and start putting on my shoes. Dad side hugs mom and leans to her. “I think our little girl fancies Michael.” Dad whispers to mom and she starts smiling widely. I ignore my parents and run outside. When I go out, I can see Michael sitting on his porch. I run up to him and he looks at me, but he looks little angry. I didn't see Judith anywhere.

“Michael, are you okay?” I say and sit next to him. He shakes his head and then looks at his hands little sadly. “Judith said that she wouldn't take us trick-or-treating. She is too busy with her boyfriend.” He says angrily what makes me shiver little. He can be little scary when he's angry. “I'm sorry (Y/n).” He says as he looks at me sadly. I smile at him and hug him. “Michael. It isn't that important. We can go without her. I know what stranger danger means.” Michael looks at me hopefully and then nods. “You're right. Let's go!” He starts tugging me behind him. I know how much he loves Halloween and I follow him excitedly.

Couple hours later we are back, sitting on his porch. We were talking and eating candy. Suddenly Michael stops and looks at me with his dark eyes. “(Y/n), can I ask you something?” I look at Michael curiously and then nod slowly. “Are we going to be friends forever?” I tilt my head. What kind of question is that? Michael looks at me in despair until I smile at him. I lean towards him and give him a kiss on his cheek. After that I look at him and he had cute red cheeks. “Michael. We're going to be friends forever. I will not leave you ever.” Michael smiles and then gives me his candy bag. 

I look at him in confusion and then look at the bag. “Michael? What are you doing?” Michael shrugs and then gives me a shy smile. “You can have them as a gift.” I smile at him and then hug him again. Michael gives me a side hug while he has a small smile on his face. Suddenly Michael lifts his head and listens to something. I look at him and lift my eyebrow. “Michael, are you okay?” He looks at me and then gets up. “(Y/n), will you be my friend even if I do something bad?” I get up quickly and nod. “Of course, I will be!” I look at him and he gives me short nods. “(Y/n), I really like you. Thank you for being my friend.” I to get worried and look at him worriedly. “Michael, you are starting to scare me.” 

Michael takes my hands and looks at me with oddly empty eyes. “When we're older, can we be a family?” I look at him even more confused than before. Why would he ask me something like that? “Sure Michael! We can be a family.” He gives me a little smile and hugs me while I was unaware, how big impact my words were for his mind. I can see that my parents are coming back home. I free myself from his hug and smile at him. “Michael, I have to go back home. My parents are back.” Michael nods and I hug him one more time. “See you tomorrow!” I smile at him and run back home.

My parents looked at me as I run back home. “Honey! Where did you get that candy bag?” My mom asks. “I got it from Michael. He gave me all his candies as a gift.” My dad smiles widely while giving my mom a weird look. “That so nice of him. He's such a lovely boy!” My mom says and ruffles my hair lovingly. “Now get inside and go wait in the bathroom. Mommy is going to help you get a bath.” Dad says and I nod. I walk inside and put the candy bags on the couch and go to the bathroom. After the bath I brush my teeth and go to bed.

I wake up when I hear police siren outside. I look to though the curtains and I see red and blue lights flashing in front of Michael's house. I panic and go down the stairs. My parents and Mark were in the living room. “What's happening?” My parents are looking at me like I was a ghost. My mom comes quickly to me, tears running down her face. “Oh honey! You need to go back to sleep. Come with me.” My mom lifts me up and walks back up the stairs. Instead of going to my room, she walked to my parent's room. “Let's go to bed sugar ball.” My mom says but I can tell that she's little scared but I didn't know why. “Mom, is Michael okay?” My mom looks at me with pain in her eyes. “Let's talk about some other time. Now go to sleep.” My mom says and I just lay down and close my eyes. I let sleep come to me. Tomorrow I can ask Michael himself, if he's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n)'s POV

After Halloween night, things became confusing. Next morning, I tried to ask if I could go out and play with Michael but mom said that it wasn't possible since Michael was sick and he was taken to hospital. Couple days later mom and dad sold the house and we needed to move again. I really liked to live here because of Michael and I couldn't understand why we were moving again. Mom and dad never talked about it. Whenever I asked if I could go and see Michael at the hospital, dad said that it wasn't possible because he was so terrible sick that they wouldn't let anyone go to see him. I was little heartbroken because I couldn't see my best friend even after a long time. When we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Mom said that it was a new beginning to us and that we needed to forget everything about Haddonfield.

Whenever I asked about Michael from my parents, they said that they couldn't remember him. While I grew up with my parents, they started to tell me that Michael was an imaginary friend that I had when I was 5 years old. But he seemed to be so real to me and I could swear that he was! I always fought with them about that but I never saw him again. When I was a teenager, I truly believed that Michael was only imagination and I tried to forget him. Mark never wanted to talk about him, so maybe he was only a creepy imaginary friend?

*15 years later*

When I graduated from high school, I started a business school. I moved back to Haddonfield because something dragged me back there and it always felt like home to me. I bought my own house when I had enough savings for it. I worked along with my studies and after years of hard work, I could finally buy my own house. My parents tried to help me pay for it but I refused because I knew there would be a catch. My parents are wonderful but they're overprotective and control freaks. But I love them regardless. I also adopted a black cat named Toby. He's my little baby but he's independent so usually he would only observe everyone. He comes to cuddle with me rarely but when he does, he cuddles for hours and wouldn't leave me alone.

I unpacked the final box and then I was ready. I looked around my new home. There were boxes everywhere and some furniture were already on their places. Finally! My own house. I can give myself a pat on my back from all the hard work to reach this achievement. This is the first time I live on my own because of my parents. They wanted to move here too with me, but I had to talk with them to stay in their house and let me finally fly away from the nest. It was tough love, but they got the message. I was an adult now! I don't know why they became so overprotective, but when I was younger it started. My mom almost fainted when I told them that I was moving here.

I look at Toby, who was sitting by the window. He was looking outside but he never wanted to go out. I tried to show him outside world when I still lived with my parents but he always ran back in or meowed at the door. I walked over to him and patted his head. I look outside to see what he was looking. I saw a lot of different people, who were walking around and having great time. Some kids were playing right in the middle of the street. “Come on Toby. There's food in your bowl.” He only sat there, ignoring me. He hadn't eaten yet so I walk over to the bowl and shake it. It makes a nice little sound and Toby immediately turns around and runs to the bowl. He always wanted me to shake it before he eats it.

I laugh a little. I get up and walk over to my wall calendar. I start looking through it. Halloween was only two days away and I was little excited because of it. I have always loved Halloween because of all the decorations and candy and horror movies on the TV. I walk over to my Halloween decoration box and start putting them all around the house. Toby was watching me all the time but sometimes he pushed down some of the decorations on the floor, almost breaking them. “Toby, stop. You have your own toys over there. We can play later.” Toby only looks at me and then pushes another decoration off the table.

I shake my head with a huff and then I feel hunger strike me. I haven't had a chance to eat yet, so this was a perfect time to eat. I go to the kitchen and look in the fridge, looking through the food inside. Maybe I could make some chicken soup? That was a great idea. I start to make some food but as I was making the food, someone knocked at the door. I look at the front door with confusion. Who would come to visit me? I turn down the heat of the stove to let the food cook slowly. I head over to the front door, opening the door little. There was an old woman and when she saw me, she gave me a sweet smile.

“Hello there! I saw that you were moving here today so I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Ally Johnson, but you can just call me Ally!” She said joyfully. I smile at her and reach out my hand to her. “Hi, my name is (Y/n) (L/n)! You can just call me (Y/n).” She shakes my hand happily. “It's so nice to have a new neighbor here.” I already start to like this old lady. She seemed to be sweet. “Would you like to get inside? I'm making chicken soup and I would like to get to know you better.” I step back to give her some room and she walks inside. Toby jumps on the couch and he looks at the old lady curiously, tilting his head to look at her.

Ally looks around. “You must like Halloween. I really like the decoration.” She says and I let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I love it. Can you tell something about the neighborhood?” I ask her as she turns around to look at me, thinking over my question. I smile and lead her to my couch, offer her to sit down. She sits while Toby jumps off the couch and runs over to an armchair where I was going to sit. She smiles when I sit down and Toby start climbing all over me. “Well the neighborhood is wonderful. But some people here, let say, they have some character in them.” I look at her curiously with a smile. “How so?” She looks at her hand awkwardly but then she lifted her head to look at me.

“Well the family on your other side can be little difficult sometimes. There's a lot of children living here. There is also a haunted house down the road.” She says with a smile on her face. I look at her, and I'm curious about the house down the road. “Haunted house? I haven't heard about that.” She looks surprised. “Really. Everyone says that the boogieman lives there. Horrible things happened there.” When she says that I started to get little excited. When I was driving here I saw an old abandoned house, so that must be the house. I have always wanted to go to a haunted house but I never got a change. “Really. What happened there?” Ally awkwardly looked around and then shook her head. “It was long time ago and it's really nothing anymore.” She said quickly.

“Oh okay.” I say to her, not wanting to push her buttons on that subject. “What about the family next door?” I continue our conversation. She perks up happily again. “They can be little entitled sometimes but if you're nice and listen to them, then there won't be a problem!” She says with a wide smile on her face. Now I know that family could become a problem to me. I smile at Ally, but then remember I left the food alone. “Oh. Well then, I try to get along with them. Now if you excuse me, I will go to look at the food.” I say and go quickly to the kitchen. I look at the soup but it didn't look that bad at all. I start putting some seasoning to the soup.

When I'm done, I take two soup bowls and pour some soup to them. I set the bowls on the dinner table. I go and take two classes and spoons and I pour water in a jug. I put them on the table. I go to the living room and see Ally looking at my family photos. “The food is ready. You can come to the kitchen now.” I say to he, making her turn around and give me a smile. She follows me to the kitchen and we sit down to eat. I get to know her and the neighborhood better. After a couple of hours, she leaves and I wash the dishes. I'm still thinking about that haunted house. What happened there? I can feel my childlike curiosity start to bother me and I wanted to know everything from that house.

After washing cleaning the kitchen from the sea of dishes, I walked back to Toby. When he saw me, he runs to me and climbs to my shoulders. Today he has been all clingy so tomorrow he probably wants to be alone again. I pet his head, giving him a small smile. “You're so cute when you're like that. Tomorrow you can have the house all to yourself. I have to go to bath so you need to be here and watch over the house.” I softly poke his nose and he meows. I put him on the floor and head over to the bathroom but he runs after me.

After I'm done with my night routine while a cat was clinging to me all the time, I go to my bedroom and choose tomorrows outfit. I put it on an armchair which is on the corner of the room. Toby comes to the bedroom and jumps on the end of my bed meowing loudly to me. I smile at him and get on the bed and under the covers. Finally, I could go to sleep! I yawn and turn off the lamp next to my bed on the bedside table. “Good night Toby.” I say to Toby and he meows. He runs right next to me and lays down. I smile as I lay down and fall asleep.

_I was walking down a street which had so many Halloween decorations all around it. I smiled when I saw all the lights, pumpkins and plastic decorations, loving every second of this! There were children walking everywhere, going trick-or-treating with cute costumes. I happily look around and then see a dark figure standing far from me. It was looking at me soundlessly._

_I look at the figure for a while, trying to find some details on it. It wasn't threatening but almost comforting. I turn away from the figure, not wanting to stare at it anymore. When I turn I can see younger me playing with my old imaginary friend Michael. They were playing with my old plushies. I never realized how detailed Michael was compared to my other imaginary friends who usually were animals. I can't remember anything about them but I can remember almost everything about him._

_I chuckled little amused remembering all those times I hang out with him. I used to play with him every day but one Halloween night I didn't see him again. Mom always said that I was becoming too old for imaginary friends when I cried about him and I cried almost every day for three months. I was heartbroken but Mark said that I would find real friends who wouldn't leave me like that. I found some friends but they stayed in Phoenix when I moved here._

_I walked closer to them and saw a house which looked awfully familiar. Michael and younger me were playing at the yard of the house. The house looked just like the abandoned house from down the street. It seemed to scream danger, so I decided to go away from the house. When I turn around, the figure was standing much closer than before and it was just watching me. I jump little because of the sudden closeness of the figure. It was like a shadow, following me silently._

_“Umm… Hi.” I say to it, little nervous and it tilts its head. I couldn't see any details on the figure even when it was so close. It walked right up to me and reached its hand towards my right cheeks. When its hand touches my cheek, its touch was warm and I leaned in its touch, feeling comforted. It was leaning its forehead against mine, calming me down even more. I see movement behind it and tilt my head to look at behind him._

_I saw Mark behind the figure. He looked at the figure with fear in his eyes. “Mark is everything okay?” I ask and his expression turns into an angry one. “(Y/n)! Get away from it! It isn't good for you!” What was he talking about? The figure turned around and starts walking toward Mark. When it reached him, it attacked Mark, taking a hold on his neck. Mark tried to fight it but he gets easily overpower by the figure. “H-Hey stop!” I go closer to them, only to see that the figure is choking Mark. I ran up to them and take a hold of the figure's shoulders._

_The figure turns to look at me, but at the same time it snapped Mark's neck. I let out scream and quickly back away from them. Suddenly the whole setting in my dream turned cold and dark, making me feel anxious. I look at the figure, which was now coming back in front of me, just looking at me with no expression. I take a step back, but it takes two forward. Before it can reach me, I feel something wet and rough against my cheek. ___

__I sit up, sweat running down my face. I look around my dark room, my blood pumping fast in my veins. My eyes stop to look at Toby, who was sitting next to my pillow looking at me with his head tilted to a side. I sigh in relieve when I see his fluffy face and pet his head. “You little rascal. You scared me!” I say to him, laughing little when I realized that he woke me up. He meows at me and lays down next to me. I pet his fur little longer, thinking about my weird dream. I don't get nightmares that often but I don't mind having them if they are not as disturbing as this one. I can't even think what would have happened next if Toby didn't wake me up. I decide to get a glass of water before going back to sleep._ _

__When I get to the kitchen and take some water, I look outside my window which was facing Ally's house. I could see that she was still watching TV in her house. I guess she didn't need to wake up early next morning? I smile little to myself and put the glass down. When I reach the stairs, I look outside the living room window. There were some teens walking down the street towards the old abandoned house. I shake my head then I go back upstairs. That house must be their hang out place, so maybe it wouldn't be so smart to go there after all. I wouldn't want to get stabbed by some teen maniac!_ _

__When I get back to my bedroom, Toby was sleeping on my pillows, making me smile. He looks so cute and I don't want to disturb his sleep. I lay down next to him and try not to disturb his sleep. As I'm laying here, I start to think about my dream again. I haven't seen dreams about Michael in a long time, so it was little weird to see him after all this time but I conclude that I saw him and that figure just because of the stress from the moving. I just close my eyes again and try to have some sleep tonight._ _


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up from my wonderful sleep because of my alarm. I lift my hand and slam it on it and that hellish sound dies sown. I still don't like getting up in the mornings, but I had to get work today at the coffee shop. I have to start working somewhere while studying. I lift myself up and look around. My hair is like a rats nest right now, but I don't care right now. Toby is still sleeping nest to me. I sigh and get up from the bed. I start doing my morning routine so I don't look like a zombie. After that I put on my outfit and go downstairs. I start making some breakfast and eat quickly. I get my handbag and check I have everything inside. Toby comes down the stairs and looks at me. 

I smile at him, giving him a little wave. I put some food for him and change his water. “Have a nice day Toby! Look after the house for me!” I say to him. He just looks at me and then leaves. I put on my shoes and go outside. I lock the door and walk to my car. It was red Chevrolet Chevelle with tinted windows. It was a birthday gift from my parents and I was so grateful from it. I unlock the car and get inside. I start the car and drive off to work.

After long day at work I get back home. As I get up from the car, I hear some yelling from my side yard. I close the door and lock it. I walk over to the noise to check what was going on. I look behind the corner and see three children at my living room window yelling. “Hey! What are you doing?” I yell at them. I startled them and they turn to look at me with deer in the headlights expression. I walk over and look at the window. Toby sits there, sending them a bored look. When he sees me, he meows and paws at the window.

The children look at me and then run off to their yard. I look after them and shrug it off. I walk back to the front door but as I was opening it a couple was walking over to me. I turn to look at them and smile. “Hello! You must be our new neighbor. My name is Sara Scott and this is my husband Joel.” The woman says, offering me her hand. “Hi! I'm (Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you.” I shake her hand and then turn to Joel and shake his hand too. He looks me up and down and then smiles widely at me.

“Our kids really like your cat. Where did you get him?” Sara asks me and I connect that they are those kids parents. “Well I adopted him from my friend who lives in Phoenix.” I said, giving them a forced smile. Sara nods while Joel was still silently looking me, which creeps me out little. “Oh, that's nice. Could our angels play with him sometimes? Does he like to be outside?” She asks and I look at her little shocked. “Well he doesn't like to be outside and he doesn't like to play that much. I'm sorry.” I answer her and shift my weight awkwardly to my other leg. Sara looks little annoyed.

“So, who do you live with? Husband or a boyfriend?” Joel asks and I start to get even more uncomfortable. “W-well I live alone. Still waiting for my knight in shining armor.” I say to him and force a bigger smile on my face. Sara looks at me weirdly, then she turns to look at my car. “Then whose car is that?” She asked and I felt like I was going to die. “That's mine. I got it for my birthday. I need to get inside and unpack some things still. See you later!” I quickly say and turn around. I get inside, slamming the door behind me. I felt bad for lying but I had to get away from them.

I look through the window and see that they were finally gone. I sigh in relieve and walk to Toby to pet his head. “Did they scare you boy?” I ask him and he meows, sounding more bored than sad. I leave him be by himself and go to the kitchen. I start making some lasagna and Toby comes to the kitchen. He seems to follow me everywhere right now which was little weird of him. Maybe he was little stressed because of the move? I but the lasagna into the oven then go over to Toby's bowl and give him fresh food. He only looks at the food and leaves it. I go to the couch and start looking at TV. There came some stupid TV shows to wait for the food to be ready.

Michael's POV

Loneliness. It was the only feeling I felt right now. It has been fifteen years since I killed my big sister. Fifteen years since my (Y/n) was taken away from me. After that night I never saw her again. I only saw my mother and little sister once, but after that day they never came back. When they visited me, the voices told me to kill my little sister, but I didn't get a chance. They're still telling me to kill her but now they're louder than before. I know tonight was my time to leave this place and go after my sister and after that I must find my (Y/n). I'm a patient man and even if finding her takes years, I wouldn't care. She will be mine again.

Dr. Loomis has been taking care of me since I've been here. The voices never liked him, but they never told me to kill him. He tried to get me to speak with him, but I never saw a reason to speak to him. I didn't see a reason to speak anyone anymore. I was looking at the white wall on the opposite side of the room. I always looked at it, listening the voices who told me different things and what I had to do and I always listened to them. But the empty walls never affected me because I had the voices. Suddenly they started to talk with me louder, almost screaming at me.

THE DOOR! SOMEONE IS COMING!

I started to listen more carefully at the door. I sensed that someone was coming but it was something familiar other than that old man. The door opens and Dr. Loomis came inside with someone but I kept my gaze on the wall. Now that the stranger was on my room it felt even more familiar. “Here he is. I don't understand why you wanted to meet him Mr. (L/n). We usually don't let anyone here, but if you help me with his legal things then I can make an exception” Dr. Loomis started. (L/n)? (Y/n) had the same last name. Therefore, the voices were screaming in my head. “Please Dr. Loomis call me Mark.” The man said. It was (Y/n)'s brother.

KILL HIM! HE IS IN THE WAY!

The voices yelled in my head and I felt the rage start boiling in me. I needed to kill him but I couldn't do it right now. I needed to be free before I can kill him. “Michael was my sister's friend when they were younger. I needed to see him before going to her. I wanted to see the monster.” Mark said, venom dripping from his voice, making me even more angry. But he was going to (Y/n), so I need to listen carefully if he says something about her whereabouts. Dr. Loomis looked at Mark surprised. “Really, I wasn't aware of her? Then I would like to speak with her.” Mark looked at me with angry expression. “My sister doesn't remember this thing anymore. After what he did to his sister, my parents never wanted to talk about it again and convinced my sister that he was only an imaginary friend.”

What! (Y/n) thinks I'm only imagination! The voices are screaming at me, telling me different ways to make her remember me. I feel the rage flow through my veins. I was going to make her parents bay for what they have done to us! We needed to be a family! She needs me and I need her! I try to calm myself even when the voices were getting louder and louder. Mark looked at me and then turned around. “Thank you, Dr. Loomis, but now I have to get going to meet my sister. I'm going to surprise her with my visit.” He walks out of the room, Dr. Loomis following him closely behind. “Is your journey long?” Dr. Loomis asks and I eagerly wait for his answer. “It isn't that long. My sister lives in Haddonfield.”

I can feel the joy in my heart. She was at home and finding her would be easier. I'm sure that my sister was there too because the voices told me that she was there, waiting to be slaughtered. But this was good news. I'll get two birds with one stone. Kill my sister and reunite with (Y/n). “Have a nice time with your sister. And don't worry. We're going to make sure that Michael won't ever leave here. And with your help, maybe he can lock him behind these locks forever.” Dr. Loomis said with a happy voice. These men were complete idiots. Talking so loudly about that. After they leave the room, a nurse enters and she was holding syringes on a metal tray.

“Hello Michael. It's time to take your medicine.” She said with loud whiny voice. I didn't do anything but then Dr. Loomis came back inside. He looked at us closely to make sure I didn't do anything but I just looked at the white wall. The nurse takes the syringes and lifts my other arm with her cold hands. Because I never ate my medicine, they gave them to my veins. The medicine never worked on me because I knew my body wasn't normal. After she had given me the medicine, she wipes the spot where the needle pierced my skin, but the spot was already healed. She takes the empty syringes and tray then she turns around and exits the room.

Dr. Loomis just looks at me for a while but then closes the door and leaves. I know that soon was going to be dark and then I could make my escape. I got up from the bed and walk over to the door. The guards outside were only talking to each other, not looking at the other patients or me. This is perfect! The guards have always been idiots here. I walk back to the bed and sit down. I just must wait little more, then I could go home to find and kill my sister and find my (Y/n). After all, we were meant to be a family.

I hear someone else coming. I start to get annoyed from all the people visiting me. I needed to finish thinking about my escape plan so I could finally go home. The door opened and one guard walked inside, keeping his hand on his baton. “Hello Mikey. It's feeding time so get your ass up.” He stands there, waiting for me. I stay still because I don't feel like getting up. The guard huffs and calls for his friend to help him. Another one of them comes to the room and looks between us. “What's wrong?” He asks and the first guards takes his handcuffs from his belt. “This bastard doesn't want to get up. He didn't eat his lunch so we need to get him to the dining hall to eat dinner or else Dr. Loomis is going to kill us.” He says and I feel little amused. They're scared of that old man even when I'm bigger threat than him?

“Come on Mikey. You don't want to skip eating dinner tonight! There is some delicious beef!” The other guard says and comes to me, taking my other arm. He lifts me up, making me walk beside him. The first guard huffs. “Fucking bastard, he can walk on his own.” I walk forward, getting a solution to my problem. I just must make sure that this other guard takes me back to my room. Then I can finally escape. The voices were screaming me to kill the guard, but I need to wait just little more before I can kill him and make my escape.

After eating some of the dinner, I was waiting for the nicer guard to come and take me back to my room. Other patients were crying and screaming all around me the room, making the staff be on edge all the time. The other patients always avoided me because they were afraid of me, but I was happy that they didn't bother me so I could listen to the voices and I think over my escape plan in peace. I was thinking my escape plan one more time but then I sense someone coming closer to me. The voices started to scream again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Come one Mikey! It's time for bed.” The nicer guard said to me and I got up from my seat. He started to lead me to my room and I felt the rage boil through my veins, making me ready to kill.

When we arrived back to my room, I wait for him to go first inside. After I get in after him, I take a hold of his throat, squeezing it hard. He looks at me, fear filling his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to take his gun on his belt but I take his hand, snapping his wrist, making a loud pop echo in the room. He tried to scream but couldn't, only making little sound come from his throat. Finally I saw his life leave his body and his body becomes limp in my hands. I snap his neck, making a loud snap be heard in the room. The voices in my head were silent, leaving me in peace and making me feel powerful. I take the guards keys and I sit down on my bed. I needed to wait for a little while till the night comes then I could finally escape when the night staff comes. Then I could finally go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV

After what felt like an hour I knew this was my time to go back home. I opened the door and shut it behind me leaving the body behind me. I make my way down the hallway and open other patients doors. They were looking at me in confusion but followed me after I made my way towards the door. I opened the door but saw none of the guards or nurses outside. It was raining and cold, but I didn't mind. The other patients were walking around of the yard behind me as I made my way to the gate. I just had to wait for a car.

After waiting for a while I finally heard a car engine coming this way. I got out through the gate and hid in a ditch. The car stopped before the gate and I saw Dr. Loomis get out of the car and hurry to the gate. This was my chance and I could piss that old man off by taking the car. I run up to the car and jump on it. After scaring the nurse out of the car and breaking one of the windows, I hop in the driver's seat and start driving off. The voices told me what to do and it became easy to drive after a while.

As I was driving through the highway, I was thinking what I should do. I couldn't run around with hospital outfit. I was in my thoughts when I saw a red pickup truck parked next to the road. Perfect! I pull over and get out of the car. The driver of the other car was smoking a cigarette, facing the other way. I walk behind him and slam his head on the car's hood. He yelps and tries to wiggle away but I slam his head repeatedly. He started to whimper and I snapped his neck. I quickly remove his blue overalls and his black shirt and then change my clothes. I lifted the body and tossed it in some long grass behind bushes.

I walk back to the car and take my seat. I looked myself through the rearview mirror. I looked… different. When was the last time I looked into a mirror? In the hospital I never saw one. My new face looked too weird to me. I needed to cover it somehow. I didn't want to look at the stranger I saw in the mirror. I needed to find a mask quickly so I could hide away. They always comforted me when no one didn't know who I was. I turned the mirror away from my face so I couldn't see myself anymore.

When I finally reached the city I saw that some things changed. There were some new stores and I was little taken back. I look at the stores and see a hardware store. There was some Halloween masks on the window but one of the left caught my attention. It had a pale face and dark hair. I wanted it. No, I needed it. I looked around and saw that there were knives farther in the shop. I looked around but no one was out this early. I smash the window and got inside. I take one of those masks and a couple of knives and rope with me. I made my way to the car, getting inside in quickly. I put the mask on and instantly feel better. Now was time to go home.

Driving through familiar neighborhood brought back some of my memories back. Mostly bad or neutral but some memories were amazing because of (Y/n). I pull over down the road and made my way to my home. When I saw the house, it looked to be abandoned. I knew that my parents were dead but I was expecting that someone had moved into the house but this was good thing. I break in back to my home and instantly felt better. There was dust everywhere and stale smell filled my lungs. I look through the house but no one seemed to be here. I looked outside from the front window towards (Y/n)'s old house but I didn't recognize the car. Maybe they bought a new car?

I went to my old room only to see that all of my old things were gone or broken. There were only some shelves and dust in the room. I lay down on the corner of the room to rest little more. The voices were whispering again and I didn't hear anyone in the house. After waiting all this time to come home, I finally was able to rest for a moment. When I got more comfortable position and closet my eyes. When I rested for a while I could finally do the things the voices told me to do.

After sleeping some time I woke up when the voices were telling me to wake up. I got up quickly and looked outside from the dirty window. It was morning already. I started to walk downstairs and saw that two figures were at the edge of my front lawn. It was a teen girl and a young boy. The teen gave me familiar feeling and I was trying to get my finger on it. She started to head towards the front door and I stepped aside to make sure she didn't see me. When she was close enough, the voices were screaming at me.

**KILL HER MICHAEL! SHE IS SISTER!**

She slid something through the letterbox and then turned back. I looked after her. Was she really my younger sister? I started to feel the rage boil in my veins and the voices were screaming at me, making me have a headache. I wanted to kill her then and there but it wasn't good time. Anyone could see me and interrupt me. After they had left I started to follow her around the town in the car. I had to roll down the broken window so people wouldn't suspect anything. I park next to a school and see my sister in class. She looked at me for a moment but then turned her head back and I decided to leave. I wanted to find the little boy to look what he was doing.

After stalking the little boy for a while I decided to head back home. I was starting to get hungry and I caught a dog at the park where it was running around. Its owner didn't see anything when I killed his pet and threw it in the backseat. I got up from the car and started to open the back door but someone barged into me and they took a hold on my arm. I turn my head to see a young woman leaning in my arm. She had flawless (s/c) and beautiful (e/c) eyes. Her fair was (h/c) and she had little makeup on. She looked horrified and let go of me.

She picked up her purse quickly and turned to look at me. “I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! I was looking for something in my purse!” She almost had tears in her eyes and I recognized her. The voices were silent from her touch even when before she bumped into me they were speaking loudly. She was (Y/n)! She had to be! I gave her a little nod and she looked little confused when her eyes scanned the mask. She took a step back and gave me a little smile, which made my heart beat little faster.

“I'm glad you're okay. Well… happy Halloween!” She waved before she continued her journey somewhere. She looked over her shoulder to look at me once more, giving me a little wave. I give her a little wave back, making her giggle but then she turned away. She was a beautiful woman now and something in my chest tightened when she looked at me.

**GET HER NOW! SHE NEEDS TO BE WITH US!**

The voices scream at me but I try to ignore them. I quickly go to the forest line and start to look where she was going. She walked down the road and walked up to a house, opening the front door and she gets inside. This must be her new home. I walk over to one of the windows and see that she was petting a cat's head. So she finally got a cat. She looked to be so happy with the cat and I made a mental note to take the cat with us when we become a family. I look at the time and I should be get going to stalk my sister. I walked back to the car and took the dog inside quickly and eat some of it.

I started to think about tonight and what was going to happen. I would finally kill my little sister and get my old friend back and if someone tried to get between us, I was going to make sure that no one could come between us ever again. That would be the final mistake they will ever make.

(Y/n)'s POV

I had to visit one of our old neighbors because my parents wanted to know how they were doing. After an hour listening their stories I had to get back home. When I was walking down the road in a hurry while looking my keys from my purse but then I smashed into someone. I had to take a hold on their arm to break my fall and felt so embarrassed. I apologized to him but he had a mask on and I couldn't see his face to read his expression and he didn't say anything. When I explained myself to him, he only nodded as an answer. Maybe he was shy or staying in his character? I made her way back home and waved at him. His little wave was cute and I giggled at his little gesture.

When I got home Toby runs up to me, meowing loudly. I lift him up, petting his soft head. “Hey sweetie! How was your day.” He purred in my lap and I put him back down. I give him food and he eats slowly enjoying every bite. I sat down on the couch and start to relax little. I wasn't hungry because I ate some apple pie when I was visiting our old neighbors. I almost fall asleep on the couch until I hear a knock on the door. I shot up and I was hoping it wasn't the weird neighbors I have. 

I straighten my outfit and go to answer the door. I was surprised that my brother was behind the door. “Mark! It's good to see you!” I give him a big hug while he giggled and patted my back. “Yeah I know. Can I come in?” He asked, smiling widely. I step aside to let him inside. He looks around while he sets down his bag and then he looks at Toby. Toby never really liked my brother and always ignored him. “So what are you doing here?” I ask curiously because he was always too busy to hang out or even call. Mark was a lawyer, so maybe he had a client here? “Well I have a case in this state. It just some case to keep someone locked up for the rest of his life.” He said, little smile on his face. I felt bad for the guy he was against. Everyone deserved another chance.

“Are you sure you want to do that? You are not going to give him a chance to prove that he has changed?” Mark's smile turned into a frown and he shook his head. “Trust me sis. He doesn't deserve anything.” He said with venom in his voice. I decided not to push the subject and gave him a little nod. “So where are you going to stay?” He looked at me and then made his way to sit on my couch. “I was going to ask you if I could stay here? It would only be a couple of days.” He asked and I started to think as I sat down next to him.

Toby jumped between us and looked at Mark. He always laid between us as to be a wall that would protect me if something happened. Toby didn't like men that much but Mark was one of the worst in his eyes. I pet his back and he starts to purr. “Sure you can. As long as you don't speak to the family next door. They're crazy. Their kids teased Toby through my window.” I pet Toby's head and Mark looks little surprised. He started to think about my words. “Well if they give you any more trouble just say to me and I will take care of them. Have you told them about trespassing?” I sigh at his words.

“Mark, please. They were just curious even if they are crazy. And I'm a big girl now. So I don't need your help, thanks.” Mark only nods little and tries to pet Toby. Toby only hissed at him and Mark quickly pulled his hand back. He sends Toby an angry glare. “That cat is so mean!” He whined and I send him an evil smile. I lifted Toby in my arms, giving him all the attention he deserved. After moving here he has become clingier than before. Toby licked his lips when I kissed his head. “Toby is good boy. He's my little baby.” Mark only shook his and got up. “This is why I don't have pets. They turn their owners crazy!” He went to his bag and started to dig through it.

“Where's your bathroom? I need to take a shower.” He said and I got up to go and give him a towel. “It's right down the hall and the last door right. I'll get you a towel.” I went through one of the closets in the hall. I take one white towel and hand it over to him. He makes his way to the bathroom with some clothes and I run upstairs to make the guestroom ready for him. I take some sheets to the bedroom and make the bed ready for him. Toby run behind me and jumped on the bed meowing like crazy. “I know baby but it's only for a couple of days. After that you will be the king again in this house.” I pet his head and lift him in my arms giving him a soft hug.

Ten minutes later Mark comes back dressed in night pants and white tank top. Water was dripping from his hair on the floor. “So what are you going to do when the kids start coming here?” He asks and I look at him confused. “Give them candy? What did you expect?” He looked at me for a little while and then nodded. “Good. Do you want to watch some movie with me?” He asked when he sat down on the couch. “Sure, if you don't mind me answering the door when I need to give candy to the kids?” Mark shook his head while he waved his hands around.

“No, I don't mind! Have you called mom and dad?” I shook my head as an answer. Why would he ask something like that? “I will call them tomorrow when I have time. Just choose a movie for us.” After a while he chose Creature from the Black Lagoon. We started to watch the movie but almost every five minutes I had to go and answer the door. All the kids were so cute with their little costumes and I wished that I would be a kid again, so I could go trick-or-treating again. Mark was patient enough and didn't lose his cool even if we had to pause the movie all the time.

At some point I saw Toby looking out of my living room window and I was happy that he didn't hide away even after the kids tried to scare him. I hear the doorbell ring again and I get quickly to the door. I saw the kids next door with their father. “TRICK OR THREAT!” The three kids yell on top of their lungs, making me jump back at the volume. I force a smile on my face and give some candy to them. Joel was looking up and down at me again and I was starting to think it wasn't good idea to wear knee length black dress with spaghetti straps. “Hey there. How are you?” He suddenly asked and I shifted my gaze at him.

“Umm… I'm fine thanks. Just spending some time with my brother. How about you?” He smiled and patted his kids heads. “I'm good too. Halloween is always so busy time.” He says with a laugh and I force a giggle out of me. This was getting too awkward for me. The kids yelled their thanks and turned around to attack another homeowner. Joel started to walk away with his kids but then turned around. “Oh my wife wanted to ask more questions about your cat. She told me to ask you how much you would want from it? Our kids won't shut up about it.” I look at him in shock but then felt anger boil in me. How dare they?

“My cat is not for sale and he will never be! Good night!” I slam the door behind me and sigh in frustration. Mark looks at me worried. “What happened?” I sit next to him with a huff. “They wanted to know if Toby was for sale. Like if I was going to sell my baby to them!” I say taking some popcorn from the bowl and start to eat it. Toby looked at me but then turned back outside. He started to meow at something and claw at the window. That was strange because he never did that before. Did he want outside? But even if he wanted I was too afraid to let him leave in the fear that the kids would steal him. I should let him out next morning so I could keep an eye on him.

Michael's POV

I came back to (Y/N) after the voices screamed to me to get back to her to check if she was fine. I watched her give put candy to the kids and she was happy until one family came along. I sensed that that (Y/N) was upset after that guy left. I wanted to kill the man but had to wait for a while. I needed to take care of my sister first. I wasn't happy because (Y/n) wasn't happy. After seeing her brother in the living room I was livid. That man was going to die after I take care of my sister.

I watched (Y/n) through the window from the forest line. She seemed to be focused onto something but then I noticed her cat at the window. Its eyes were clued to me and it started to claw at the window. I wanted to pet it because it reminded me of the toy from our childhood. She must love that thing. I never liked dogs but cats were fine to me. I walked closer to the window to take a better look at the cat. It was beautiful. I tilted my head and it was copying my movements with its head. I liked the cat already, so I didn't mind him joining my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

I got up from the cold ground after falling from the balcony. Dr. Loomis shot me and made me fall. There was burning pain on my chest and stomach area from my injuries and my left eye was stinging after my sister poked me in the eye with a hanger. I didn't think about them because I knew that they wouldn't kill me. After killing my sister's friends I finally got a chance to kill my sister but I was interrupted by that man who thought he could help me or keep me locked up forever. I wasn't going to let that happen when the voices wanted me to do things differently.

I made my way to the town where people were walking all around the town but then I head over to the Memorial Hospital after overhearing that my sister was sent there after my attack. That is a perfect place to kill her. I'm sure there isn't too much people because of the holiday. After I kill my sister, I have to go and save (Y/n) from that snake she calls her brother. I just hope that nothing happens to her while I'm gone.

After getting inside the hospital because of that lazy guard, I make my way over to my sister's room. I had to kill a couple of people to get to her but I didn't feel remorse from their death. I finally find my sister again, who was cornered in one the rooms inside the hospital. She was pleading me to stop with tears in her eyes, like she didn't sense who I was. Or didn't remember me. The voices were screaming at me, telling me to kill her and I wasn't going to let her get away this time. I was going to make them silent again, at least for a while.

“W-why are you doing this?!” My sister screams at me as I start to approach her with the knife lifted up, ready to strike, to make the final blow that would end her life. Her tears streamed down her face as she attempts to get away from me, only to meet the cold wall behind her. I took the final few steps forward, making her cry even louder. I felt my heart beat faster and blood flow through my veins. I bring the knife down, making it slice through her flesh. The blood-curling scream filled the room, making the voices in my head go silent.

I pull the knife out of her cold corpse, tilting my head to look at her one last time. I was going to remember this moment for ever. I felt instantly better and the voices were silent once more, leaving me be in silence. I calm my breath and turn away to leave. It was time for me to go back to (Y/n). I put the bloody knife in my pocket and make my way out of the hospital as easily as I got there. There were police cars everywhere, looking for me and I had to walk through the woods and avoid the roads.

I walk back over to my house, only to see that there were a huge crowd yelling in front of my house. They were breaking the windows of the house, which made my blood boil in anger. Why would they want to destroy my home? The voices started to whisper again in my head, making me frustrated. I need to go back to (Y/n) to silence them again. I look over to (Y/n)'s house at the end of the street.

(Y/n)'s POV

Mark and I were enjoying the movie only to hear police sirens and yelling outside. I turn to look at the window confused but Mark shot up from his seat like a rocket and runs to the window, looking down the street. “What's going on out there?” I ask him, but he only looks outside and ignores me. Mark turns to look at me, his face was ghost white and eyes wide. I was starting to think something bad happened out there.

I get up to go and see myself what was happening there, but Mark put his hand on my shoulder. “(Y/n) it's nothing. I think it's time to go to sleep.” I look at him like he had lost his mind. Was he seriously sending me to bed like our parents used to every Halloween? “Mark, what's going on out there?” I try to look outside, only for him to push me towards the hallway. “Don't you have work tomorrow?” He says quickly while he pushes me away. I just turn to look at him angrily.

“I don't have work tomorrow! Are you seriously sending me to bed?” I yell at him. He has the nerve to tell me what to do even if I live in my own house! “Just do what I say! I'm older than you!” I huff angrily at him and make my way to the bathroom. I hear him sigh behind me but I ignored him. I need to take a shower to relax. I slam the door behind me. Why should I even listen to him? I take my clothes off and hop in the shower, not seeing the shadow looking at me from one of the closets. I close the shower curtain and let the warm water hit my skin.

I enjoy the warm water running down my body and the sound of water hitting the tiles under shower. I was washing my hair when I felt a hand on my back. I quickly turn around and almost fall from the slippery floor. I wash the shampoo from my eyes and look around. I slightly open the shower curtain and look around the room too but don't see anything. Was Mark trying to scare me? But it would be super creepy if he was spying on me. “Mark?” I wait for an answer but don't hear anything. I shake it off, close the shower curtain and finish showering.

I put the towel around me and get out of the shower. I look around and in the closets but I don't find anything. I take another towel and dry my hair on it making it look like a bird's nest. I run a hairbrush through my hair so there wouldn't have knots later. I look at the mirror to look at myself. Maybe I was losing my mind? I walk to the hall and put the towel dry on top of the door. I look down the hall and see that Mark was sitting on the couch looking at the TV. He had closed the curtains so I couldn't see outside and now seemed to be focused on the movie he continued without me. I shake my head and run up the stairs to change. I see Toby sitting by my bedroom door and pet his head.

“Hi little one.” I get inside and close the door for some privacy. I put on my black night gown and open the bedroom door. Toby was gone and I run down the stairs to go back in the living room. Mark was not going to tell me what to do in my own home! I walk back over to the living room and Mark's eyes were clued on the TV while he ignored me. “I'm not going to bed yet. You are a guest in my house and I say what happens here.” I say to him while standing at the hallway but Mark didn't say anything.

I look at him angrily. He was giving me silent treatment like a child. “Mark! I don't know what going on with you today!” I feel anger boiling in me and I go over to the window to look outside. In front of the abandoned house were a crowd and police cars. The scene looked somehow familiar to me. “Mark, what's going on?” I ask him as more people gathered around the house. Mark was still not answering and I turn to look at him only to have my heart stop.

There was a knife sticking in his neck on this side and I could see it now. My legs grow weak and I fall down on the floor. I feel my eyes water and only high-pitched whines leave my mouth. Toby was sitting on the kitchen counter and looking something in the hallway leading to the backdoor. I look at the hallway only to hear footsteps approaching the living room. I back in the corner of the room, making some distance between me and the hallway. 

I can feel my heart beat faster by the seconds passing by and tears running down my cheeks. My vision was blurry but I can see that someone appeared at the doorway. I blink a couple of times to make the tears run down so I could see little better. My eyes land on a familiar mask looking back at me. It was the man who I walked into earlier. The mask had some blood in it and I feel terror fill my body, making my whole body shake. I tried to get up but my legs were numb from the fear.

“W-who are y-you? W-what do you want?” I whisper to the shape and he started to walk over to me with light footsteps. I try to get up faster but I fall back down. I tried to scream but I could only whimper. I turn my head away from him, waiting for something bad to happen to me like to my brother. My mind went to my parents who would have to bury two of their children into the cold earth. I started to shake more when he stood in front of me.

I started to whimper from the closeness and try to hug the wall to get away from him. I wasn't ready to die, not like this. I could hear heavy breathing coming from behind the mask but I couldn't recognize if he was angry or not. I started to cry louder and close my eyes, waiting for the cruel cold death that was inevitable right now. I started to worry about Toby. Will he kill him too or will he let him free? Toby didn't know how to live alone and I was scared for him.

I feel the man crouches down next to me and I turned more away from him and tried to go through the wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I twitched from his touch. I hold my breath and go still from fear. I feel his breath on my neck, his nose gently touching me which made shivers run down my spine. He puts his arms around me and lifts me on his warm lap. He tightens his arms around me and I start to cry louder. He is going to suffocate me. I enjoy breathing air while I still can.

Suddenly he gets up and I was dangling in his arms. I tried to get my feet touch the ground but he quickly lifted me in bridal style in his arms. His masked face was still looking at me when he made his way up the stairs. I wanted to try to get away from his arms but I was afraid that he would kill me right then and there if I did so I had to wait for a perfect chance to break free from his arms. I looked away from him, tears still running down my cheeks as he made his way up the stairs.

I could see that Toby was following us but he didn't seem to mind that this stranger was carrying me around while probably finding the perfect spot to put me out of my misery. The man took me to my bedroom and put me on my bed and then he just tilted his head to look at me again. I look at him and back away from him little. He starts to unzip the overalls, sending me into a panic. He wasn't going to do that, right?! “P-please don't d-do it.” I whisper to him as he ties up the sleeves around his hips. His black shirt had bloody holes in it. He has been shot but he was still walking like nothing had happened to him.

He gets on the bed with me and before I could get away from him, he brings his arms around me again and makes me lay down in his arms. His hold was tight and warm. I feel him breathing down my neck as we lay there. I try to get up but his arms tighten around me, making me hold my breath. My eyes land on Toby who was sitting at the doorway, looking at us silently. I hear the man's breathing slow down and think that he was sleeping behind me.

I slowly turn my head to look at him. The pale mask was looking back at me but I couldn't see inside the eyes of the mask, because of the darkness surrounding us. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me after all? Maybe he wanted just to sleep with someone? I try to close my eyes but Mark's dead eyes looking back at me everytime I closed them. I quickly open my eyes and finally realizing that my brother was really dead. And I was now sleeping next to his murderer. New tears make their way in my eyes and I try not to cry so the man wouldn't get angry at me. I put my other hand against my mouth to muffle my whimpers.

Some sobs make their way out of my mouth and I turn my face against the pillow. I feel that he shifts behind me and I go still so he wouldn't get angry with me. I feel him getting closer to me, making my heartbeat rise again. His other hand came to my cheek and he started to pet my cheek. His touch was warm and almost comforting but I was still scared of him. There was a murderer laying behind me and he could kill me anytime he wanted. After what felt like hours, I got tired from fear and my eyelids were too heavy to keep open anymore.

Michael's POV

I sneak in (Y/n) house and hear that her brother was bossing her around. I look at them from the hallway and see that the cat saw me. It makes its way towards me and pushes its body against my leg. It was purring and looking at me. I look inside one of the doors in the hallway and see that it was a bathroom. I walk inside the room, closing the door quietly behind me. There were huge closets which gave me a good hiding place. I hear footsteps coming closer and I get inside one of the closets. (Y/n) gets inside, slamming the door behind her and she seems to be angry at her brother.

(Y/n) undresses and gets inside of the shower closing the shower curtain after her. She has grown to be beautiful woman from that little girl, who was my best friend. I step out of the closet when she gets inside the shower, closing the shower curtain behind her. I walk closer to the shower, peeking through the opening of the curtain. The warm water was making her skin sparkle under the light of the room. She seemed to be relaxed under the water. When she was washing her hair I reach out my hand and quickly touch her back. She seemed to jump at my touch so I stand next to the shower, hiding behind the curtain. (Y/n) peaks out from the shower curtain but thankfully she doesn't look at me.

She closes the curtain again and it was my time to take care of her brother. I leave (Y/n) in the bathroom and walk down the hall only to see that he was sitting on the couch, looking very displeased. I sneak behind him, hearing the voices whisper something in my head and I pierce his neck with the knife. He gasps while blood starts pouring down from his wound. He puts his hand on the knife and turns to look at me. His eyes were full of terror as he tries to say something to me but he couldn't say anything. I let go of the knife, leaving it stick out of his neck and walk over the windows. I close the curtains and turn back to look at him. He tried to get up but falls back down on the couch.

He breathes his last breath and his arms flop down next to him. The knife in his neck keeps his head almost straight. I hear the shower stop and make my way to another hallway. I hear (Y/n) some out of the bathroom and I hear her get up the stairs. I look around the hallway, looking at all the Halloween decorations. She still liked Halloween. I hope that she would recognize me even if her old family tried to make her forget.

(Y/n) appears in the living room wearing a pretty night gown. She looked amazing even when she was angry at someone. She walks away from my view still talking to her brother. I knew she would see the knife from that side but when she was younger she would freeze when she got scared or shocked and I believe that she would still do that after all these years. I hear her hit the floor and her cat jumped on the kitchen counter to look at me. I knew it was my time to show myself to her again.

I walk to the doorway and see that she was sitting on the floor, tears running down her face. Her (e/c) eyes landed on and I can see the terror in her eyes. “W-who are y-you? W-what do you want?” She whispered as I started to walk towards her. She turned away from me when I stopped in front of her. She always looked cute when she was sad but now she was even cuter than before. I crouch down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm. I lean into her, resting my masked nose against her nose. Her own scent filled my lungs and I was making sure that I would always remember her scent.

I wrap my arms around her and I bring her to my lap. Her body against mine gave me comfort. All these years without seeing or touching her made me insane. I finally get to have her intoxicating touch again, the touch I have yearned for fifteen years. She was finally mine again. I hug her tighter and then get up, lifting her in my arms. I look at her teary eyes, which are wide and scared. She didn't try to get away from me and that's a good thing. I get up the stairs, sensing that the cat was following us around.

I get in her bedroom and put her down on the bed. She looked at me and backs away from me. I unzip my overalls, letting my wounds breath better and cooling down my feverish skin. “P-please don't d-do it.” She whispers as I tie up the sleeves around my hips tightly. I ignore her and quickly look over the gun wounds which were already healing. I get on the bed with her, laying down with her in my arms. She tries to get up from my arms but I tighten my hold on her. I wanted her to be right there.

I close my eyes and try to get some sleep. The voices were quiet, giving me a perfect opportunity to get some rest. If I want my wounds to heal, I have to get some rest. I was listening her breathing until it quickens and they turns into sobs. She was sad now. She was shaking from her sobs. I get closer to her and lift my hand on her cheek and I pet her cheek gently. I remember doing it to her when we were younger. It always calmed her down. After some time she finally fell asleep in my arms. I feel small smile make its way on my lips.

I sit up to look at her. She was peacefully sleeping next to me, tears tried on her face. I get up from the bed slowly, not to disturb her sleep. I need to get rid of her brother before I could sleep. I walk out of the room silently and get downstairs. Her brothers corpse was still sitting on the couch. I walk over to him and lift his body over my shoulder and walking out of the house. I walk in the middle of the forest behind her house. I look around the forest, seeing that there was a path going through the forest.

I leave the body next to an old tree. It could take days before he's found and it gives me enough time to make (Y/n) remember me and decide what to do next. I take the knife out of his neck and start heading back to the house. I see a house which had some roses in the garden. They seemed to be dying because of the cold wind but they looked still pretty. I walk over to them and cut fifteen almost frozen roses with the bloody knife. Their thorns were piercing my skin, making my hands bleed little. I didn't mind the pain if it was for (Y/n). I get up and walk back to the forest to avoid some police cars which were patrolling the area, looking for me.

I walk inside the house, letting the warm air kiss my skin. The cat was sitting on the kitchen counter again, its eyes piercing through me, looking at me curiously. I walk over to it, reaching my hand out for it. It looks at my hand, taking in my smell and thinking over if I was friend or foe. Its nose touched my fingers but then it pushes its head against my hand, purring happily. I pet the cat's head, enjoying its soft fur under my fingertips.

I leave the cat and look over to cabinets to look for something to put the flowers in. I remember when dad brought mom flowers, she would always put them in a vase and put the vase on the dining table. I found a jug and decide that it's good enough for the roses. I add some water inside the jug and put the roses in it. The cat jumps on the table and smells the frozen roses. I pet the cat's head one more time and head back upstairs to (Y/n).

When I enter the bedroom, (Y/n) had changed her position while I was gone but she was still sleeping. She was laying on her back, her chest rising evenly. I take a blanket from an armchair, so I get it and put it on her. I didn't want her to be cold. I wrap my arms around her, resting my head on top of hers. Her breathing tickles my neck, making a smile appear on my face. Her scent making its way back in my lungs, making my head almost spin. It was like a drug to me. It was calming me down immediately, making me fall asleep faster than any of the drugs they gave me at the hospital. (Y/n) was my world and I was going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wanted to say that I am so glad that you are still interested to read this story. It brings me some much joy to know that you like this story enough to still keep reading it! It is my first time writing something that isn't written in my own language. So if there's any grammar error, I apologize about them and try to fix them if I notice them. Thank you so so much and I try to continue this story as soon as I can. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up with a little stretch and try to get up but I was interrupted when an arm around me pulled me against something warm. I yelp and turn my head around, only to meet the mask from last night. My brother's murderer was still here and I was still alive. I only look at the masked man with wide eyes. I don't know what to do!

“M-morning…” I say quietly with a shaky voice. New tears make their way to my eyes as I wait for something to happen. The man tilts his masked face and lifts his other arm towards me. I close my eyes but he only pats my head gently. I wince at his touch and open my eyes to look at him again. The man lets go of me and gets up from the bed, leaving me just sit there. He walked over to the window and looked outside to my neighbor’s yard.

I look at his back, wondering what he was thinking. I was confused about his weird behavior. He killed my brother but he hasn't done anything to physically hurt me. I still can't get my brother's dead eyes out of my mind. What was I going to tell our parents? I sniff quietly but the man turns around immediately to look at me. He walks over and sits on the bed again facing me.

I look at him, sadness filling my eyes and he lifts his hands to my cheeks. He wipes away my cheeks, with surprisingly gentle touch. I can't stop myself and I lean into him, putting my forehead against his chest. I start weeping harder but he gives me a tight hug, comforting me. “Why did you k-kill him?” I ask quietly. I'm sure he's not going to respond but at least I tried. The man rubs my back gently and I wrap my arms around him. I was just sad and ever since I was a child, I needed a hug to feel little better when I was sad.

The man holds me there what felt like hours. I cried my heart out while he holds me. I can't make new tears run down my face and I let go of him while I back away. He looks at me again, with his head tilt. He reminded me of someone from his movements. I look him over, taking a not that there were some scars on his skin on his arms. I shift my gaze to his chest and stomach, noticing that his wounds were completely healed. I turn my head to look at his masked face again, noticing his dark eyes looking at me like a hawk.

“S-so… Who a-are you?” I ask with shaky voice waiting for his answer. He tilts his head to the other side and making me giggle little. He was acting kind a cute even if he was a murderer. The man patted my head again, making me stop my giggles. What if he was angry? I see that Toby jumped on the bed behind him, making me start to panic. What if he was going to scratch or bite him? What would this man do to him if he did? Toby walked between us and stared at the strange man.

To my horror the man lifts his hand up and puts it on Toby's head. “No wait!” I try to stop him but I get surprised when Toby just lets him pet his head. The cat starts to purr happily, almost closing his eyes from the contact. I look at them dumbfounded. Toby doesn't like men and now he was letting this complete stranger pet his head like they had known each other for years. I look at the man again as his eyes were clued the cat. Maybe there was something good inside of him that Toby sensed?

“H-his name is Toby.” I say, trying not to sound scared but failing at it. I should sound confident so this man wouldn't think that I was scared of him even when I was terrified. The man only nods and then he rubs Toby's belly. Toby only purrs even when usually he would try to tear stranger's hands apart when they dared to touch his stomach. I get up from the bed and the man's eyes shift to me immediately, waiting for my next move. I look at him awkwardly as I think over what I should say. “I umm… need to go to the bathroom.” I say looking at the bedroom door.

The man gets up and walks next to me, waiting for me to go. “Are you coming too?” I nervously wait for his answer. He nods and opens the door, making his way out of the room. I follow him sheepishly while he walks down the steps. It's amazing how quietly he walks around. Toby runs past him and straight to the living room window. He meows and claws at the curtains, wanting to see outside. I run over to him to open the curtain but before I reach him, I got yanked back from my arm.

I yelp and land on my butt on the floor. I look up at the man to see that he was looking at me and shaking his head. He was huffing angrily at me and even Toby stopped clawing at the curtain sensing that something was happening. “I w-wasn't running away! I j-j-just wanted to o-open the curtain for him.” I say quickly to him, my voice shaking from fear. He walks over to the curtain, opening one of them for Toby, who was looking outside happily.

The man walks back over to me and lifts me in his arms. I look at him little shocked as he walks to the bathroom and puts me down. He stands there watching me without saying or doing anything else. “Aren't you going?” I ask him, hoping that he would get the message but he only shakes his head. A deep blush comes to my cheeks. “Y-you can't stay here!” I yell at him but he only tilts his head. I walk over to him and try to push him away but he stands there like a wall. I huff and give trying to push him away. I just try to ignore him as I brush my teeth and use the toilet.

After one awkward bathroom break, I walk out of the room. He was still following closely behind me as I walk over to the living room. I look at the couch which had some blood on it. I take the couch cushions off and take them to the laundry room. The man was still watching me as I try to wash the blood out of the cushions. Tears were forming in my eyes again, making them sting little. I leave the cushions soak in the water and wash my hands quickly. I didn't want to feel my brother's blood on my hands.

I don't know what he did to my brother's body but I hope that he's still in one piece. Our parents would be even more heartbroken if they heard that he would be in pieces all around the town. I walk back to the living room and sit on the armchair. The man sits on the floor in front of the TV, waiting it to turn on. I get up and turn it on for him. He just looks at the screen, still silent and I sit back down, looking at his movements.

The first thing we see is a news reporter in front of the Memorial Hospital. I look at the news as the man tilts his head again. There were an old man and sheriff Brackett next to the reporter. The old man looked to be angry at something and sheriff Brackett looked to be crushed by sadness. The man takes the knife out of his pocket, which made me freeze. Was he going to kill me now? He put the knife in front of him as he puts his hand back on his lap.

“Michael Myers, an escapee from the Smith's Grove Sanitarium claimed his final victim in Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. His first kill dates back on that bloody Halloween night in 1963, when the six-year-old boy stabbed his sister to death.” I turn to look at the man shocked. Michael Myers?! I feel my heartbeat quicken. I feel suddenly sick as I realize that I had been lied to. Michael wasn't just imagination! He was real and probably this man who is now sitting on my living room floor.

I know that my parents probably wanted to protect me, but they never told me about this which hurt much more. That boy, who I spent years crying for because I thought he left me, was now adult and a murderer. That sweet lonely boy, who was my best friend came back to me. I didn't know how to feel, if I should be happy, sad or angry. I didn't know who to blame. Did Mark know about this and is that the reason he got killed? My thoughts were interrupted when the old man started to speak.

“I'm Doctor Samuel Loomis and Michael Myers is my patient. He is very dangerous and I advise you all to lock your doors and avoid moving in the dark. We are going to restrain him as soon as we find him.” The old man said with sharp voice and I could see the man's fists ball up in anger, veins showing through his skin as he sat on the floor and watched the news. I hear his heavy breathing coming from behind his mask. “Michael?” I ask nervously and the man turns to me quickly. I look at him as he gets up and nods.

He slowly walks over to me and leans his head towards me. His forehead touches mine as he puts his hands on my cheeks. Now I know why his touch is so familiar to me. He was… He is my best friend. “Michael, it is really you!” I whisper to him as he nods. I pull back and look at he's mask. I put my shaking hand on the edge of the mask and turn to look at him in his eyes. “Can I?” I ask quietly as not to scare him but he doesn't do anything.

I slowly start to lift his mask off of his face. He just stays still as the mask slowly reveals his facial features. The mask finally comes off and I could see his face again after all these years. His once blond hair was now dark brown but his eyes were still deep brown. His left eye was recently damaged, scars covering his eyelids. The eye itself was little cloudy. I brush my hand against his cheek while his eyes were piercing through mine. He looked the same but yet so different at the same time.

My feelings were mixing together. I feel tears make their way in my eyes once again but he wipes them away with a gentle look in his eyes that I could see clearly now. “Michael!” I cry out as I hug him, not wanting to let him go. I was afraid that he would disappear from my arms again if I let go. I was still sad about my brother but I was also angry at him. He and our parents didn't say anything about Michael and watched me in agony for years when I thought that my imaginary friend left me all alone.

His arms were rubbing my back and I felt safe again. I look behind his shoulder, seeing Toby looking at us. His eyes were wide as he had tilted his head in confusion. I smile at him, lifting my other hand to give him a little wave. Michael notices that my hand left his back and he backs away little, still keeping his arms loosely around me. I smile at him and lift my hand on his cheek. He leans in my hand and closes his eyes, enjoying my touch on his cheek.

“I'm sorry Michael. I didn't know…” I whisper to him but he only shakes his head as his lips give my wrist a little peck. I smile at him, feeling a little blush forming on my cheeks. “… The police department is going to increase their patrolling around the city.” I stop smiling and look at the TV. They were looking for him. Michael turned to look at the TV too, his brows frowning as he looks at the man who called himself doctor Samuel Loomis.

“He was your doctor?” I ask from him and he nods slowly, anger burning in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and turn him back to look at me. “Why did you come back?” I ask him. If I escaped from a sanitarium, I would go as far as I can. But he came back home. He thinks about it for a moment but then points at me. “For me?” I ask, making him nod. I sit up straight, trying to see if he was lying but I didn't see if he was. “How did you know where I was?”

Michael gets up and points at the couch. I look at the couch but then realize he meant Mark. “Did Mark tell you?” I ask confused. Why would he tell Michael where I was if they tried to keep us apart. I realize that Mark told me something about his job. I quickly jump up and walk over to Mark's bag which was on kitchen counter. I look sadly at Mark's clothes as I dig through of them and find his briefcase at the bottom of the bag. I get it out, I hesitate to open it.

I gather my courage and open it, seeing only one folder inside of it. I look at the cover of the folder and see that it had Michael's name on it. I could feel that Michael was right behind me, looking curiously what I was doing. I open it and see that there are papers about Michael's case inside of it. I look them over and see that Mark was trying to help Dr. Loomis lock Michael up for the rest of his life. I couldn't believe that Mark would do something like this behind my back, without telling me anything. After all I really cared for him long time ago.

I turn to look at Michael, who was looking at the papers with anger burning in his eyes. He lifted his mask to his face and put it on his head again, hiding his face behind it. “Why did you kill your sister?” I ask quietly and he tilts his head at my words, probably thinking about his answer. He lifts his other hand and points at the masks lips then lifts his hand to point at his head. I think over to his movements. “Did someone tell you to kill her in your head?” He nods his head and he moves to the kitchen.

I look after him as he opens the fridge, looking through it. He was hearing something in his head. I feel bad for him. He's a sick man who needs help with his issues. I put the folder back in Mark's bag and think my next words. “Michael, listen.” I say quietly as I walk over to him to see what he was doing. He found some chocolate cake I got from Ally yesterday as a gift. He cuts a big piece from it with a kitchen knife and lifts his mask just above his mouth. He starts eating the sugary treat, like he hadn't eaten anything in years.

I sigh as I cross my arms over my chest. I need to think what's best for him. “Michael, I think you really need help.” I say quietly, making Michael freeze in his tracks. His head turns slowly to look at me, making me shiver from his ice-cold gaze. I rub my hands over my biceps, trying not to seem nervous. “I can't help you with your mental health. I just think that it would be best for you if you were in a-“ Before I could finish my sentence, Michael throws the cake on the floor and lunges at me, making me almost scream.

He puts his hands on my shoulder and shakes his head in anger. His breathing was heavy under the mask and his hands were squeezing my shoulders almost painfully, making me hiss out of pain. I look at his eyes which were burning with anger, making him look like a wolf ready to kill its pray. I was scared how easily his demeanor changes by my words. But maybe he feels like I was going to turn my back to him too?

I feel sadness fill my gut and I lift my hands on his masked cheeks. He winces at the touch but he doesn't pull away. I nod quickly, giving his cheeks a little pat. “Fine, you can stay here. Maybe together we can find a way to help you.” I say quietly, assuring to myself that everything would turn okay in the end. He nods and gives me a tight hug. I pat his back gently, my eyes clued to a pile on the floor what once was a delicious cake.

I pull myself away from his grasp, wiping away some tears from my cheeks that escaped from my eyes. I hear a loud meow coming from the living room, making both of us alarmed. I hurry to Toby, who was still looking out from the window. I look outside, only to see a police car in front of my house with sheriff Brackett and that Dr. Loomis inside of it. They got out of the car and started to walk up to my door.

I feel my heart jump out of my chest and I turn to look Michael. He seemed to sense something as he was looking at me. I could sense the tense atmosphere between us as I almost run up to him. “You need to hide now. Go inside of my bedroom and close the door.” I whisper to him but he shakes his head as his hand takes a hold on my arm. I look at him little angrily. “You need to trust me! I'm not going to tell them that you're here! If I do, you can have my head. Just go, please!” I plead.

He lets go of my hand and pecks my forehead with the masks lips as we hear a knock on the door. I give him a small smile as he lets me go and silently makes his way upstairs. I go over the door and open it to face sheriff Brackett and Dr. Loomis. “Good morning sheriff. Can I help you?” I ask innocently from him, noticing how angrily Dr. Loomis was glaring at me. “Morning Miss (L/n). Can we come in?” The sheriff asks and I step aside, letting them in the house. “Is something wrong?” I ask as I close the door.

“I have some bad news to you. It's about your brother.” He says, sadness filling his voice. I feel my heart stop at the mention of Mark, but I try to seem as normal as possible. “Oh… I haven't seen him since last night. Did something happen?” I ask and to my horror notice that the couch cushions were still missing. Dr. Loomis looks at the couch little suspicious and turns to look at me. “Where are the cushions?” He asks sharply, making my heart beat faster.

“Oh my cat clawed at them at the night I moved here. He's so stressed about the move.” I answer and Dr. Loomis turns to look at Toby. He was now sitting on the couch, his eyes narrowed at the pair who came in the house. Brackett nods and turns back to look at me. “I'm sorry to inform you miss, but we found your brother's body in the forest at morning.” He says and I looked shocked. Michael took him in the forest and just left him there! What was he thinking?

I feel tears form again in my eyes, making them sting again and I sit down in the armchair. I was sobbing uncontrollably again but this time with the realization that he was left there all alone. “W-what h-happened? I t-thought th-that he went to w-work!” I say while sobbing and the sheriff seemed to be sad about my reaction. “We are looking into it. We are looking at the case as a homicide.” I look at him, tears making my eyes look little red and puffy.

Dr. Loomis was standing there, reading in all my emotions. “H-homicide? W-who would w-want to k-kill him?” I ask, sadness covering my every word. Dr. Loomis stepped forward and reached his hand towards me. “Nice to meet you Miss (Y/n). My name is Samuel Loomis. I'm doctor from Smith's Groove Sanitarium. I have a couple of questions for you.” He says and I give his hand a little shake, waiting for his question. “Do you know who Michael Myers is?”


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)'s POV

Dr. Loomis grilled me about everything I remembered about Michael. How we met, how was he like when we were younger and what kind of relationship we had. I tried to answer truthfully to his every question but he looked at me like he was suspecting something. Sheriff Brackett waited for us to finish talking. Toby was looking at them with hatred in his eyes while his fur was puffed up. Dr. Loomis looks at him and Toby hisses at him. “I'm so sorry. He just doesn't really like men.” I apologize but Dr. Loomis only shakes his head. “It's okay. I asked everything I needed to.” He says and reaches in his pocket.

He gives me a business card and I look at it for a while. “If you see it, call me immediately.” He says and turns to leave. Sheriff Brackett follows Dr. Loomis to the door and I show them out. “I will contact my parents and tell them about Mark.” I say to sheriff Brackett. He nods as he opens the door. “Take care miss (L/n).” He says and starts to walk back to the car. I turn to look at Dr. Loomis, thinking about one question.

“Dr. Loomis. If he comes here, what would he do to me?” I ask him as he looks over my house. “I think it would kill you.” I look at him little scared. He wasn't right at all. Michael wouldn't kill me, right? He hasn't done it yet. But one thing still bothered me. “Why do you call him it?” I ask curiously and Dr. Loomis looks at me, hate filling his eyes. “It isn't human.” He says and walks quickly back to the car, turning to give me one final glare. I look after him dumbfounded but then quickly get back inside.

I close the door and head upstairs, leaving the business card on a counter. I think I did great but I still was little uncomfortable. What if Dr. Loomis knew I was lying to him? I shake my head and try to get him out of my mind. I should go and take a look what Michael was doing. I open my bedroom door and see that he was going through my wardrobe and cabinets. “Michael? What are you doing?” I ask little shocked. He turns his head to look at me, his face still covered by the mask. My clothes were all over the room and now he was going through my diaries I used to write long time ago.

“Give me that!” I say and take the diary from his hands. He looks at me through his mask eye holes and I put the diary on my bed side table. “I didn't say anything to them about you but if you are going to stay here there needs to be some rules.” I say to him and he gives me a little nod. I sit on my bed and start thinking what I should say. “Firstly, no going through my stuff without permission.” I say to him, making him huff and nod.

“Secondly, you can have the guest bedroom. You can have your privacy there. You also can sleep there.” I say and he shakes his. “You don't want to have that room?” I ask but he shakes his head again. He gets up from the floor and walks over to me. He gets on my bed and lays down on it, stretching his back to relax on it. “You want to sleep here?” I ask him and he nods. I pat his stomach but he doesn't even flinch.

“Michael, this is my bed. I'm sleeping here.” I say to him but he shrugs his shoulders. I shake my head little at his behavior. “Fine you can sleep here. But I can go to the bathroom and shower without you.” I say to him and he shakes his head again. “You don't need to see me on toilet Michael.” I say to him and he nods and then shakes his head again. “You're going to follow me in shower?” I ask him and he nods again.

I look at him little shocked and then I remember my last shower. “Were you in my shower last night?” I ask and he sits up. He touches my back gently and my jaw drops open. “You were?!” I ask and he nods. I feel a deep blush form on my cheeks. “You sneaky bastard. I almost died in there because I got scared!” I say to him and I could see that his shoulder was shaking from his silent chuckles. I slap his shoulder and get up from the bed.

I turn to look at him and look over his clothing. “You can borrow some of Mark's clothing from his back but I need to buy you some more.” I say to him and he looks down at his overalls. There were some bloodstains on it, which made me feel little uncomfortable. He turns to look at me again and shakes his head. “You are not going to wear that all the time. You already smell terrible.” I say to him calmly as I start picking up my clothing to put them back in my wardrobe.

He lays back down and turns to look at the door. I follow his eyes to see what he was looking at. Toby runs to the bed next to Michael and lays down with him. Michael pets his back and I shake my head. “I don't understand how he likes you but doesn't like anyone else.” I say, reaching to pat Toby's head. Toby closes his eyes and starts to purr calmly. I smile at them and lean toward Toby to kiss his head. I get back up and see that Michael was looking at me.

“Thirdly, Toby's not an outside cat so please don't let him outside if he doesn't want to. Besides those neighbors are trying to get him.” I say to him and Michael sits up and takes a knife from the bedside table. He looks at me and shows me the knife. “No, you're not going to kill them! I don't want anything to do with that!” I say to him, making him put the knife back down on the table. I put the rest of the clothes back to the wardrobe.

“I really don't like you going around and killing people.” I say to him with quiet voice. He points at his head and then at the lips of the mask again. “Do they order you to kill people?” I ask and he nods. Now I really felt bad for him. Constant noise must be maddening. “Is there any way I could help you?” I ask and he gets up. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his chest.

He pokes my side and I turn to look at him. He puts his finger on the masks lips as a shush gesture. “Are they silent now?” I ask and he nods and wraps his arms around me again. “Oh Mikey. I'm so sorry.” I say and rub his back as comfort. The moment is ruined when a phone ring at downstairs. I huff and let him go again. “I'm going to answer that. After that I will make something for lunch. Go and take a shower.” I say to him and walk out of the room, making my way to get the phone.

“Hello?” I pick up the phone and hear sobbing on the other end. “(Y/n)?” I hear familiar female voice ask. “Mom? Are you okay?” I ask, waiting for her answer. “Thank God you are okay! We heard about that attack there. Are you and Mark okay?” She asks, relieved to hear my voice. I twist the phone cord around my fingers. How should I tell her that Mark is not okay? “Mom… I have some bad news…” I say quietly, making tears form in my eyes. No parent would ever want to hear that their child has died.

“What is it?” She asks anxiously and I take a deep breath in. “Mark is… he's dead.” I say quietly, waiting for her words. I hear her sob loudly on the other end. “No…” She whispers and starts full on sobbing. I start to cry with her, trying to be as quiet as I can so Michael wouldn't hear me. I didn't want to alarm him again. My mother's crying just breaks my heart because I don't hear her often cry. Dad on the other hand never cries. He has changed ever since that Halloween night.

Mom and I cry together about five minutes until I hear my dad at the other end of the phone. I hear mom give up the phone to him. “(Y/n) are you okay?” I hear my father ask calmly on the phone, like he was expecting something like this would happen. “Yeah, I guess.” I say quietly but he huffs at the other end. “We're coming to get you back home.” He says coldly, making my heart stop. “Dad, this is my home now.” I protest against his decision. I'm an adult and he can't tell me what to do anymore.

“I decided and you will listen to my decision. I am your father.” He says and hangs up the call. I look at the phone for a minute and try to call back but they don't answer. “Shit.” I say quietly and put the phone down. If they are coming to take me back to their home, I don't know how Michael would react but I know it can't be good. I turn around and almost have a heart attack when Michael is right behind me. “You scared me!” I say to him but he only tilts his head.

He was still wearing the same outfit as earlier so I'm not sure if he took the shower or not but I don't care about that right now. “My parents are coming to take me back to their home.” I say quietly to him and Michael's fists ball up in anger. He pulls his knife out of his pocket and keeps it in his hand. I look at the kitchen knife which still had some blood on it. He walks over to me and leans his head on my shoulder, making his masked forehead touch me. I stand still and lift my hands on his back, giving him a little pat on it. “I try to speak with them but they are just worried about me.” I say to him but he shakes his head.

Suddenly Michael freezes and lifts his head. I look at him little confused when he turns his head to look over his shoulder. Suddenly Toby's head appears behind his shoulder, making me let out a little laugh. “Toby! You can't just climb on him.” I say to him as he lifts his upper body on Michael's shoulder. Michael just looks at Toby, his dark eyes little confused about the cats sudden closeness to his face. Toby meows and rubs his cheek against Michael's masked face.

I smile at them and turn back to head to the kitchen to make some lunch to us. I can't remember if there was any foods he didn't like but I bet he's hungry enough to eat anything. The only thing I have seen him eat was that cake which was still laying on the kitchen floor. I sigh and walk over to the mess. I start to clean it before I start cooking. I hear Michael walk behind me, looking what I was doing. “Next time you get a tantrum, try not to make a mess in my home.” I say to him, making him huff.

I put the delicious cake to trash and turn around, finally noticing roses in my jug on the kitchen counter. I look at the flowers little confused but then turn to face Michael. He was looking at me with Toby still hanging on his shoulder, waiting for me to say something. “Did you bring those to me?” I ask him, already knowing the answer. He nods slowly and turns his head to look at the flowers. Toby climbs on his shoulder and jumps on the kitchen counter.

He walks to the roses and starts playing with them. I smile at Michael and walk over to him. “Thank you Michael.” I say and give him a little hug. He still stinks awful but I think it's because of the outfit. He wraps his arms around me and pats me on the back. I let go of him and look at his masked face. “I'm still angry at you because of Mark.” I say to him but he shakes his head. “But I somehow understand your reason to kill him.” I say quietly and turn my back on him again.

“I'm making spaghetti Bolognese. Is that good to you?” I ask, turning my head to look at his reaction. He nods and heads over to a cabinet. He opens one of them and starts searching through them only to find some chocolate chip cookies. He takes them as he lifts his mask just past his lips and he starts eating them. I shake my head with a little laughter. He certainly had an appetite of a horse.

“If you don't eat the food I make for you, you are going to sleep outside for the next week.” I say to him and turn to open the fridge, taking out the ingredients I need. I hear him huff behind me as an answer. I start to make the food while Michael was still looking for something sweet from the cabinets. My cooking was interrupted when I hear the doorbell ring. Both of us turn to look at the door. I quickly wash my hands and head over to answer the door. Michael pulls the mask back on his face and he disappears somewhere. Toby runs over to look who was it from a far. I open the door and my eyes widen in instant.

Sara was standing there with a huge smile on her face. I immediately feel myself growing more and more anxious when she was looking at me like that. “Hello there neighbor!” She says happily and tries to get inside. I step in front of her and smile at her. “Hi. Did you need something?” I quickly ask. I can't let her get inside because of Michael. I don't know how he would react if she just came in.

She looks at me little annoyed. “I just came here to ask you if you would have some sugar to share? My darlings really want some cake and I didn't have any sugar.” She says and I force a smile on my face. “I have some. How much do you need?” I ask and her face turn ghost white. “Umm… I really can't remember. Can I just come in?” She asks and I shake my head. “I'm sorry but I have to go and finish my lunch. You should go and ask sugar from someone else. Bye!” I say quickly and shut the door behind me.

I walk back over to the kitchen with a huff. Some people are just weird. When I get back to the stove, I realize that I didn't see Michael or Toby anywhere. “Michael?” I say little loudly so he would hear me but I don't hear any answer. I put the spaghetti in the kettle with boiling water and go looking for them. I look downstairs but don't find them anywhere. I guess that they're upstairs so I make my way up there.

I walk over to my room, only to hear a glass shatter there. I run over and open the door to see that Michael has dropped some of my photos from the walls. “Michael what the hell are you doing?” I ask as I walk over to him. Toby was sitting on my bed just looking at what Michael was doing. Michael turns to me while he was huffing and puffing. He pointed at one of the pictures on the floor. I look at the photo and see that it's a photo of me with my high school friends back at Phoenix. I look at Michael little confused but then it dawned on me.

“Michael, are you jealous?” I ask him little amused. He puts his hands on my shoulders and squeezes them, making me let out a little cry. “Okay I get it Michael! You are not jealous!” I say to him as I put my hands over his wrists and try to get them off of me. He lets go of my shoulder and puts his hands on my hips. My eyes snap to his hands as he lifts me off of the floor and over his shoulder. “Michael, what are you doing?!” I ask as he walks back downstairs.

He carries me all the way back to the kitchen and puts me down. He points at the stove and I turn to look at the food which was still cooking on the stove. I turn to look back at him and cross my arms on my chest. “The food is not ready yet, if that is what you are asking.” I say to him as a little smile creeps on my face. He nods and walks over to the kitchen table and takes a seat. I shake my head and stir the foods in the kettles.

Michael waits patiently at the table but I can feel his eyes on my back as I'm finishing. I take two plates and put some food on them. I take them and put the other in front of Michael. “Bon appétit Michael. I hope you like it.” I say to him as he takes the mask from his face. He takes the fork in his hand and starts eating the food pretty fast. His table manners weren't the best I had ever seen but that may be because of the hospital he was sent to.

I put my plate opposite of Michael and get two glasses of water. I put the other next to Michael but he ignores it. I sit down and start eating my food but I was interrupted when Michael offers me his now empty plate. I look at the plate and then him while he was looking at me mouth full of food. “Do you want more?” I ask and he nods, still chewing. “If you eat too fast, you can get sick.” I say and take his plate. He just ignores my advice and takes the water glass, gulping down the water.

I give him another portion and he start eating in a fast pace again. I just roll my eyes with a smile as I continue eating. Some questions were still in my mind as my eyes laid on his figure. I wanted to know what happened to him in the hospital and if anyone ever visited him there. It must be horrible to be sent to a place where you are completely alone. I know that he hears voices in his head but maybe I could find a way to help him get rid of them.

I also wanted to know why he didn't speak anymore. When we were younger, he was little quiet but still he talked. I really missed his voice but I knew it wouldn't be the same it was fifteen years ago. Has he even spoken anything since that Halloween night? “Michael, can I ask you a question?” My question stops him on his tracks and his eyes turn to look at me, waiting for my question. “Can you speak?” I ask and he just stares at me for a while but then he shrugs his shoulders.

“You're not sure?” I ask and he nods while he continues eating. “When did you speak for the last time?” I ask him and he lifts his other hand and with a quick motion he closes his fist and opens it. He repeats the motions two more times. So he really hasn't spoken in fifteen years. I give him a little nod and continue to eat my food. He finishes his lunch and sits up straight in the chair. He wipes his mouth on his overalls sleeve. “I have to go to school and work tomorrow, so you have to think something to do while I'm gone.”

Michael shakes his head as a no and I look at him annoyed. “I have to go so no one will suspect something. Besides I want something else to think about than my brother.” I say the last part little quieter. I just couldn't believe that I would never have a dinner with him again. Michael thinks for a moment and then gives me a little nod, making me give him a faint smile in return. “Thanks.” I say as he gets up and puts his dishes in the sink but then he walks over to my side.

I turn my head to look at him as he leans down and gives my forehead a kiss. I feel my cheeks burn from the contact and my heart beat faster. I look into his dark eyes when he pulls back and he gives me a faint little smile before he takes the mask from the table. He puts it on his head again and heads to the back door. I quickly get up and walk after him as he goes outside and leaves somewhere. He closes the door behind him before Toby runs after him. I look at the door little dumbfounded.

Toby's head turns to look at me as he meows. He was little confused too. I walk over to Toby and lift him in my arms. “Don't worry. I think he'll come back.” I say to him and give his cheek a kiss. He purrs from the affection and I walk back to the kitchen to finish my lunch. I was still thinking about that kiss he gave me just minute ago. He was a killer and extremely dangerous but still something about him just attracts me to him.


	8. Quick A/N

Hi guys!

I started to write a new book called Almost like you (Frank Morrison x Reader). Even though I have already four other books that aren't finished, I really wanted to start working on that book. I try to update all of the books at least once a month at the same time so I could be in track with them.

I have so much free time because of the quarantine, so I try to work on writing new chapters for all of my books as much as I can but the progress can be little slow sometimes because English isn't my first language. I just want to make sure that my thoughts are written clearly on the chapter so I have like three different steps to make sure my writing is correct but there can still be little errors.

I'm so grateful that you take some time from your lives to read my works. These works have been an escape from my life. I also hope that you also enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy working on them. I also love to read your comments and try to answer them as soon as I see them. Writing these books is a new way to express my love for these characters and bond with them in a different way. And that is why, I want to thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n)'s POV

I was getting more worried by every minute that passed by. I don't know where Michael is and he has been gone for hours. It was getting colder and darker outside and I was worried about him. I have tried to call my parents again to see if they were really coming over here. If they were, I wouldn't know what I should do with Michael. It was getting colder and colder by the days and I really didn't want Michael to be outside too long because he could get sick. Besides he could get super jealous.

I walk in circles in the living room. Toby was looking at me from the couch, tilting his head side to side. “He's okay, right?” I ask him but he only looks at me silently. Maybe I should turn on the TV to see if there is any news of Michael or any murders that happened between these hours? Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and I turn to look the door. Was Michael knocking on my door? I quickly walk over to it and hesitate to open it, little scared to see what was on the other side.

I open the door and face no other than Dr. Loomis. I feel my heart almost stop when he looks at me with his sharp eyes. What was he doing here?! “Dr. Loomis! Can I help you?” I ask from him trying to sound as innocent as possible. “Can I come in?” He asks as he looks around my yard. “Sure.” I say as I step aside to let him in. He walks inside, looking around my home as if he was trying to find something or rather someone. I close the door and walk after him. Toby was sitting on the couch which had new cushions on it. I couldn't wash off the blood of them so I quickly got new and hid the old once to be disposed later.

“You got new cushions.” He says looking at Toby, who was sending him a nasty glare. “Yeah. I just hope that he doesn't claw at these ones too.” I say looking at Toby. I felt horrible that I was blaming Toby for what Michael did but I'll make sure to give him lots of treats afterwards. “So, is there something you need?” I say quietly, turning to look at him. Dr. Loomis nodded his head as he looks at my counter which had his business card on it.

“Would you like to have a cup of coffee?” I ask from him and he gives me another quick nod. I walk to the kitchen to make the coffee. “Are you sure you haven't seen it?” He suddenly asks, making me almost jump as the coffeemaker was doing its job. I take a deep breath in and turn to look at him. “I haven't seen him. I don't even want to try and look for him after you said that he would kill me.” I say to him, forcing some tears to make their way in my eyes. “Just like Mark.” I say quietly.

He nods as he sits down to the table. “I urge you to stay as far away from it as you can if you are alone.” He says as I put the fresh cup of coffee in front of him. I take my cup and sit opposite of him, looking at the warm liquid inside. “I'm sorry for your loss.” He says and I wipe tears that escaped from my eyes. “Thanks, that means a lot to me.” I say quietly to him. He hums while he nods his head. “I wanted to ask for your help.” He says and I look up at him, little confused. “I was thinking that you could be a bait to him.”

I look at him like he was insane. A bait? I shake my head quickly. “No no no no no. I'm not going to do that.” I say to him, starting to feel panic rising in me. Michael would be devastated if I betrayed him and then he would skin me alive. And he would be absolutely broken. “Listen, I know it's dangerous but I'll make sure that you wouldn't get in harm’s way. I know he's coming for you and it would be a perfect opportunity to catch him.”

I look at him, feeling my heart break in two. I wanted to do the right but I also wanted to keep Michael safe. “If you catch him, what are you going to do to him?” I ask from him, making him take a deep breath. “Send it to prison.” He said coldly, sending shivers down my spine. I knew that he would survive there but he was just a man that really needed help with his mental health. “I really don't want to get involved into this.” I say to him, making him look at me for a moment.

He takes a big sip out of his coffee and gives me a little nod. “I don't blame you. It's a horrible monster and even I wouldn't want to face it anymore.” He says with a low tone. I nod as if agreement it's more off a taking his words in than that. I started to feel worse than before for Michael. I needed to hear his side from that hospital. Dr. Loomis gets up from his seat as he drinks the rest of his drink. “Thank you from the coffee. I think I should leave now.” He said as he started to walk to the front door.

I get up quickly from my seat and follow him. He was standing in front of the door but then he turn to look at me again. “I hope that you would change your mind. We need to catch it before it gets any more victims.” He says quietly and with that he just leaves. I look at the door dumbfounded. I walk over the couch and sit down next to Toby. He gets up instantly and walks in my lap. I pet his soft fur, trying to calm my nerves.

Now that I think of it, I'm Michael's accomplice in his crimes. His victim's blood is in my hands too because I haven't done anything to stop him. I felt horrible for them but I wasn't going to betray Michael. I look at Toby who seemed to be relaxed in my lap. “Am I a bad person?” I ask from him while I stroke his head. He only purrs happily from the affection. He had no cares in the world while I was freaking out.

“What did I get myself into?” I say to myself as I lean my back on the couch and look at the ceiling. I didn't like this feeling at all. I was feeling guilty because of those deaths. I suddenly feel sick and I get up from the couch, making Toby hiss from the quick movement. I walk over to the kitchen and drink some cold water. After gulping it down, I turn to look at Toby who was looking at me confused. “Sorry about that.” I say to him and he only lays down again.

I look at the roses in the counter and a little smile forces its way on my face. They were pretty even when they were dying. Some of their pedals were now laying on the kitchen counter. I pick them up one by one and put them in the trash. Maybe I should buy some houseplants to bring some more life in my home. I open one of the cabinets and take out o bag of cat treats. I shake the bag in my hand and Toby's head perks up.

“You deserve some treats because I blamed you earlier.” I say to him and take a couple of treats. I but the bag back inside of the cabinet and walk back to the couch. “Here you go.” I say quietly to him and give him the treats. He was suddenly over the moon from the treats, eating them happily. I pet his head again, trying to keep the dark thoughts out of my mind. Toby always made me feel little better.

After a while I decide to try and call my parents again just to make sure that they really weren't coming here. I walk over to the house phone and dial their number. I wait anxiously for them to pick up and as I was going to give up, someone picked it up. “Hello?” I hear my mom's voice on the phone. “Hi mom! How are you?” I ask quickly to, relieved to hear her voice. At least they were still at home. I hear my mom sniff on the phone. “I'm not okay. I had to call so many people and arrange Mark's funeral.” She says with a sob.

I start twisting the phone cord around my fingers. She sounded so sad and I don't blame her for that. “Sorry that I asked.” I say quietly, feeling guilty for making her sad. I didn't mean to sound so happy but I was just relieved to hear her voice. “Oh honey! It's not your fault.” She says, comforting me little. I felt like Mark's dead was somehow my fault too. I knew where his killer was but I was protecting him. “What about dad?” I ask from her and she hums little but then she lets a deep sigh out. “Your father is very sad and he has arranged everything so that we could come there.” She says and I feel my heart pick up speed.

“Have you booked a hotel here?” I ask but she lets out a little laugh. “We are going to stay with you.” She says, with a tune that was making me sound dumb. “Mom, that's not going to happen.” I say and she goes silent in the other end. “Why not, don't you want to be with your family right now?” She asked, sounding little hurt. I quickly think about my words as I take a deep breath in. “I love you and I love to spend time with you but I really want to be alone right now. Besides Toby hates dad.” I say as I look at him.

“You can send him away to someone. I'm just really concerned that someone attacks you too.” I start to get little angry. She knows how much I love Toby and I would never send him away. “Toby is not going anywhere because this is his home. And who would want to attack me?” I ask her, waiting for her answer. She starts to sob again on the other end. “Michael! I can't lose you too to that psycho!” She says starting to full on cry at the other end. I fall silent for a moment.

“I really don't want to speak about this on the phone. Call me when you are here. Bye.” I say to her and hang up, not giving her a chance to response. I shake my head in disbelieve. I can't remember when they became like this. It's little bit their fault that Michael came back looking for me. I wonder how different things could be if I visited him at the hospital. Would he still speak? Suddenly I feel really sad for him and tears start running down my cheeks. I really don't know why I cry for him but only the thought of his loneliness makes me weep for him.

“Oh God.” I say quietly and wipe the tears from my face. Toby was looking at me with his head tilted to the side. I give him a little smile and shake my head with a little laugh. “What is he doing to me?” I ask from myself. I decide to take a long warm bath and then go straight to bed. I hope that I could get over these feelings. I felt so weak right now but that maybe because of what has happened lately. “I'll go to bath and then straight to bed. Be a good boy and meow if he comes back.” I say to him and pet his head.

After the bath, I quickly get in my bedroom to change. Toby didn't meow but I don't know if Michael was watching from some shadow so I tried to watch over my shoulder at all times so he wouldn't sneak behind me and scare me. I know that he didn't want to scare me but he was so silent it was amazing. He should teach me how to do that so I could avoid some people at work and school. I but on my night gown and walk over to the doorway.

I look down the hallway but don't see anything. Maybe he isn't coming back at all. I don't know why I feel sad about the thought of that. Toby was sitting by the stairs, looking down of them. “Good night Toby.” I say to him and he meows back at me, making me smile from it. He was so polite! I walk back to my bed and get in between the warm sheets. I was worried about Michael but then again I know that he can take care of himself. I'm sure I don't have to worry about him just now. I set my alarm and just go to sleep, still feeling little anxious when I didn't know where Michael was.

Michael's POV

I look at the carnage around me. Blood spattered everywhere around the room, the voices in my head only whispers for now. I had to walk all the way to the other side of the city to avoid the police. Besides, I had to move my killing there so those idiots would look for me there and not be around (Y/n)'s house. I look at the mangled corpses on the floor. It was little surprising how much blood was in human but it never had any effect on me.

I look around the home. It was a family with two teenagers and although the father tried to fight me, he didn't even make a scratch on me. My eyes land on a cat statue that was decorating the kitchen counter. I walk over it and take a closer look at it. (Y/n) would love it but now it had some blood on it right now. I take the statue and walk over to the sink, letting the cold water wash away the blood.

I take another look at it, tilting my head side to side to take in every detail. It was golden and had some white spirals in it. I walk over to the back door while I put the statue in my pocket. I leave the door open as I start to head back to (Y/n)'s house. I wanted to move her in my house but now that it was ruined and police were keeping a close eye on it, it wasn't safe for her anymore. But her house is a good replacement for now.

It was already dark outside when I started to walk back to her. The cold air almost made me shiver from the breeze but the thought of being in (Y/n)'s warm arms gave me some comfort. I didn't even realize that I started to walk little faster. I stand behind a tree when I see a police car driving in front of me. They were really trying to find me even when I walked around just in front of their noses. But because of them strolling around the whole town finding victims were little harder and the voices were getting louder at sometimes.

I turn to my head to look to the side as I hear a soft cry make its way in my ears. I look over one of the houses where the voice was coming from. I start walking over to the house to see that there was a pram left outside in the cold on the back porch. I walk over to it and take a look inside. There was a little kid crying for of the cold. I remember that my mother did that to my little sister to make her sleep better but this one wasn't sleeping.

It's face was all red from the cold. It's teary eyes land on me, while it was still crying. I tilt my head in wonder. It wouldn't take much to kill this on. I was vulnerable like a baby rabbit facing a grown wolf. I put my bloody hand on its face, coloring it in blood. It was cold. I pull my hand back and test if the back door was open. I wasn't surprised when the door opens with a little creak. I take a look inside the house and see a couple sitting in front of TV. I walk closer to them and see beer bottles everywhere. The couple was passed out on the couch.

I tilt my head to look at them. They were pathetic. I take my knife and stab the male on the throat, making him let out a little gasp. His eyes were wide as I take the knife out of his neck and I turn to the woman. I stab her stomach, ribbing it open. She screams out a painful scream as her hands wrap around my hand that was holding the knife. She looks up at me with teary eyes. “Please! Stop!” She cried out as life drained out from her eyes. Then she went limp on it and I pull the knife out of her.

I walk back outside from the back door. I take the baby out of the pram, looking around the neighborhood. There was only one house that still had lights on and I making my way there. An old lady was sipping something from a coffee mug. I walk over to the house's back door and leave the blood covered baby there. It started to cry as soon as I put it down. I look at it one more time but then turn to walk away. It was only then that I noticed that the voices were little quieter than before.

I shake it off for a while and listen to their whispers. I didn't know what they were saying but I was too tired to care for now. I wanted to go back to (Y/n) and Toby. I was little disappointed in myself when they found (Y/n)'s brothers body so fast but I was glad that (Y/n) forgave me so quickly from that. If she didn't, I wouldn't know if we would be together anymore. I know that Dr. Loomis wouldn't leave me alone before I end up dead or back in hospital. I know that he would come back to harass (Y/n) again sooner or later.

I finally get back to (Y/n)'s home. All of the lights were turned off and curtains were closed. I walk over to the back door while I wiped my other hand on the overalls and get inside, locking the door behind me. I didn't want to leave blood marks on the door because of her nosy neighbors. I head over to the kitchen counter where the roses were and I take the statue out of my pocket and leave it next to the roses. I hear soft footsteps behind me and I turn to look at Toby who was watching me curiously. He meows and walks over to me. It pushes its body against my leg.

I turn to look at the bathroom door and make my way inside. (Y/n) wouldn't want me to get in the bed covered in blood and stinking like death. I undress and take the mask off of my head. I look at my reflection from the mirror for a while. The gun wounds were healed, only leaving scars behind. My left eye on the other hand was cloudy. I noticed that it effected my vision only slightly and I wasn't worried about it. But my face was still unknown to me. I try to look at it and try to get used to it but it only brought me pain.

I look away from the mirror, feeling strange about it. I didn't know who my reflection was. (Y/n) recognized me even when I couldn't recognize myself. Maybe she could sense who I was? I get in the warm shower, letting the water wash away the blood from my skin. I couldn't even remember when I last had a warm shower without being treated like an animal. I look at the bottles that were sitting on the edge of the tub. I take on of them, opening it to smell it. It smelled almost good as (Y/n) so this must be what she uses to wash herself. I pour some of the body wash on my hands and was myself with it. I enjoy every moment of my new freedom from that hell hole I was for fifteen years.

I get out of the shower and but on my boxers. I didn't have any other clothes but I could take (Y/n)'s brothers clothes to use like she said. I put my mask back on my head and walk out of the bathroom, water drops rolling down on my skin. I walk over to the back and take shorts and T-shirt out of the back. I quickly but them on and walk upstairs. I look from the doorway (Y/n)'s sleeping form. She looked to be so peaceful, so vulnerable. I walk over to her, noticing that Toby was laying at the other end of the bed.

I sit down next to (Y/n), looking at her sleeping figure for another while. Sometimes I wonder where I would be if I didn't kill my sister. What kind of career I could have had? Would (Y/n) and I still be together? I guess I won't ever find out. I lay down next to (Y/n), looking at the ceiling for a while. I was starting to feel cold without blanket so I start to tug on her blanket, trying to steal it from her. (Y/n) opens her sleepy eyes and she looks right at me.

“Hi.” She says quietly as she lifts her blanket and puts it over me. I feel instantly warmer. (Y/n) puts her head on my shoulder and lifts her other hand on my chest. “You are so cold.” She whines, making me roll my eyes. I knew that already and I didn't need her reminder. Her skin felt like it was on fire. I hear her let out a little laugh. “You smell like wildflowers.” She says and I turn my head to look at her. There was a smile on her lips as she nuzzled her face against me. “I like it.”

I feel my cheeks burn from her comment as she hums little amused. My whole body is suddenly feeling all tingly, making me little confused. What was this feeling? The voices in my head were completely silent but my heart picked up some extra speed and I was getting worried. I lift my other hand and I put it on her hand, loving her soft touch against my ice-cold skin. I didn't know why my body was like this, but I didn't mind it at all.

I look over to her bedside table and see her alarm clock. I reach over to it and turn it off. She didn't need to go anywhere when I was here with her. I wanted to be with her so she couldn't stay mad at me too long. I rub her back as she was sleeping again and for once I felt little normal, without the voices in my head. This feeling was something I didn't know I needed but I know that this could be something to get obsessed over. To get obsessed towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s POV

I feel Michael shake my shoulder quite hard, making me groan out in annoyance. “Michael, it's too early. My alarm hasn't even gone off yet.” I say to him and turn my head on the pillow. I hear him growl as he rips me off the bed and makes me sit up, facing him. I turn to look at him, angry about the rough wake up but then I see how light it was outside. I look at the clock and see that my alarm hadn't gone off i the morning. It was 9 a.m. already and I was an hour late from school.

“Shit!” I say and get up from the bed but Michael stops me. I look at his mask's dark eye holes, trying to read his emotions from his eyes but I couldn't see any emotions. “What now?” I ask from him but he shakes his head. I try to get up again but he pushes me down again. “Michael. I need to go!” I say to him but he shakes his head again. I look at him little angry. I wanted to go to school and work and yesterday he was okay with it but now he has changed his mind over night.

“You said that it would be okay with you. What are we supposed to do all day? You were gone almost the whole day yesterday. Today is my turn.” I say to him but he shakes his head again. I look at him for a while only now noticing that he had Mark's clothes on. I take a deep breath in and out, calming myself and trying to forget him already. “Fine! I'll call in and say that I'm not coming. I think that they will understand because of Mark.” I say to him and he just stares at me.

He hasn't told me anything from the hospital so maybe I could just ask him. But he doesn't speak so maybe he could write his answers. I try to get up from the bed but Michael pushes me to lay down again. “What is your problem?” I ask from him, confused that first he wants me to sit up and now he pushes me back down but he just lays down on me without answering. He rests his head on my chest to listen my heartbeat. I look at him with a blush on my face. Did something happen to him when he was out? He wraps his arms around my body and I start to worry that he wasn't okay.

“Why you are so clingy all of a sudden?” I wrap my arms around him and give his back a little rub. I wonder why he wears the mask all the time because I have seen his face already so there is nothing to hide anymore. I don't know when he came back here at night but I think that he is tired from last night. “You could have some alone time to sleep or do anything else if I go where I need to be.” He shakes his head quickly and his hold around me tightens. I hiss and lift my other hand to rub his neck. “Okay. I'll stay but I have to go and make a call that I'm not going there for the rest of the week.”

He gets up and lets me get out from under him. I walk over to the phone and call to my school and workplace. When I explained what happened recently they understood that I need some space to process everything that has happened. Besides I can't leave Michael when he was like this. I bet that he would follow me all over the town and I didn't want that to happen. When I was making those calls, I noticed that Michael's eyes were clued to me the whole time. That send a little shiver down to my spine so I decided to turn away from him.

It was little creepy but he was probably just curious. He doesn't seem to have many experiments in the outside world. Did they even do any rehabilitation works with him or even make him study anything? Or has the last time he had studied anything been fifteen years ago? It would just be really sad if that's the case. I end my last call and turn around to look at Michael. He was still watching me silently and I walk back to him.

“How are you feeling?” I ask from him and he tilts his head to the side, like he is confused. After a while of staring, he just gives me a little nod as to say that he's fine. I sit next to him and he lifts his hand to my neck and keeps it there. I look at him little confused but then he pushes me on the bed by my neck. I gasp for air when he lets go and I lift my own hands to rub my own neck. “What the hell was that?!” I ask from him, angry because of the pain. He just stares at me and shakes his head.

“You just could motion for me to lay down if that was what you wanted and not force me down.” I say to him, still little annoyed. He just stands up from the bed and walks away, without doing anything that would explain where he was going. “Michael?” I say after him as he walks out of the room. I wait for a moment until he comes back, searching through my room anything to do. He was being so weird right now and I didn't know why. Did I do something wrong?

Suddenly he comes back, but now he was wearing the overalls once again. I could see that it had some blood on it and I felt a shiver run down my spine. How many people did he kill last night? I feel suddenly really guilty that I didn't tell Dr. Loomis where Michael was and get him the help he need but he trusts me and I can't break his trust. “Michael. Can I ask something from you?” He tilts his head and then nods.

“What happened to you at the hospital? Did you study anything?” He straightens up his head and just stares at me. The mask's eyes were like an empty void, reading all my emotions and thoughts. I look away from him to give him some space but he just silently walks over to me. He puts his hand around my wrist and yanks my arm towards him. I look at him as he points at my vein at the front of my elbow. “Did they put something in your veins?” He nods and lets go of my arm. He sits down next to me.

I take his arm and roll his sleeve higher. Now that I look at his arm, I can see little scars on it. It's horrible to look at. I know that he is strong but that they give him something to keep him there is just horrible. What did they give to him and how much? “Oh Michael. I'm so sorry.” I say to him but he shakes his head. I place a little kiss on his arm where the scars were but he doesn't move at all. “I'm not going to let them take you away from me again.” I say to him as comfort, even when I don't think he needs it.

He looks at me for a while with his head tilted to the side. I remember that there were other things I needed to tell him. “My parents will be here probably tomorrow.” I say to him and he shakes his head. “But they aren't going to stay here with us.” Michael tilts his head at my words. “This is your sanctuary. And I think it's only fair that you can stay here at peace.” I say to him but to my surprise he puts both of his hands on my cheeks. I look at him as he leans his forehead against mine.

I smile at the closeness. I didn't know that I missed him this much. And couple days ago I still thought that he was imagination. “Besides Toby only seems to like you and he hates all the other men he has seen. So that's something.” I smile at him and try to get up from the bed but he stops me. “Michael, I have to do my mourning things. And Toby probably wants some food too.” I say to him and he lets go of me. “Is eggs and bacon good for you?” I ask from him and he gives me a little nod.

I quickly brush my teeth and then walk over to the kitchen, Michael following closely behind me. “I have to stop by at the store and buy you some stuff you need to live at here.” I say to him as I put Toby's food in his bowl. Toby was looking at us from the living room window. I was thinking to get him a friend that he wouldn't be too lonely but now that Michael is here, they can be lonely together. It's amazing that he hasn't got scratched or bitten yet.

I put the bowl on the floor but Toby doesn't move at all. I take the bowl and shake it. As soon as he heard it he ran to the food bowl meowing like crazy. Michael just looks at the cat as he starts to eat his breakfast. I smile at Michael as he turned his head to look at me with a little tilt. “He doesn't eat his food without shaking it.” Michael nods as he turns to look at Toby. Maybe someday Michael can feed him too.

I start making the breakfast as Michael's eyes were still clued to the cat. Suddenly the phone rings and I stop what I'm doing to answer it. Michael's gaze shifted to me as I picked up the phone. “Hello?” I say as I look Michael in the eyes. He seemed to be curious what I was going to say to the other person on the phone. “(Y/n)! I heard what happened! Are you okay?” It was one of my coworkers named Brian. He seemed to be interested in me the moment I walked into the workplace. It was creepy that he was like that when we had only met a couple of days ago but maybe he was just socially awkward.

“I'm fine. Just trying to move on about what happened on Halloween.” I say quietly while I leaned on the counter. Michael tilted his head side to side as he listened to me. “I'm sorry to hear that. If you need something just know that you can talk to me.” He says, trying to sound as friendly as he could but I was little alarmed. “I will keep that in mind.” I say to him, trying to end the call quickly so Michael wouldn't get impatient when his breakfast wasn't ready. “I also wanted to ask you if you would like to go to on a date with me later this week?” I feel my other brow raise, as I was little confused.

He knew that my brother was murdered but he still wanted to ask me on a date. Well in the other hand, his murdered was sitting in front of me like nothing had happened. “Umm… I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now.” I say to him quietly, wishing that Michael wouldn't understand what I was talking about. I knew he could hear because he was looking at me. I feel my heart stop as he starts to walk over to me.

Michael takes the phone from me and puts it on his ear to listen, what Brian was talking about. I look at Michael horrified. I didn't expect that reaction from him and I was little taken back. Michael doesn't say anything and just slams the phone back down, ending the call without a bye. He takes the knife from his pocket and stabs it on my wall, making the blade piers the wall like it was nothing. I let out a little scream when he did that but Michael puts his hands on my shoulder and makes me look at him.

I feel tears form in my eyes from the ruff touch and I wrap my hands around his wrist, trying to move them from my shoulders. “Michael, I'm not going to do anything with him. Just let go!” I say to him but his hold only tightens. I dig my nails into his skin, to make him let go but he doesn't move at all even when he starts to bleed little. He looks at me struggling against his hold. I look up at him with tears in my eyes but only to see that his eyes were suddenly darker than before. The look in them screamed that they were predator's eyes.

“You are the only one I need.” I whisper to him and his hold on my shoulders eases up little. He seems to calm down and I could move my shoulders again. I let go of his wrists to see that there was some blood coloring his pale skin. I wrap my arms around him, trying to silence the voices he hears. He lets go of my shoulders as soon as he feels my arms around him and lets them fall to his sides. “You are the only one I want Michael.” I say to him as I listen to his heartbeat. It was pounding in his chest as adrenaline flows through his veins.

After a while his heartbeat slows down and I let go of him. I look up to his eyes and they seemed to be normal right now. I send him a gentle smile and take a step back from him. “I'll finish the breakfast. After that I will treat the wounds on your wrists.” I say to him and turn back to the stove. Michael sits down on his seat as I finish making the breakfast. He must be hungry from the last night. Because of last night I was trying to avoid looking at the news today. I didn't want to see any news about the murders.

I put Michael's food on his plate. I made little extra for him because I don't know if he has eaten anything since he left yesterday. When I put his plate in front of him, he rolls the mask from his face and starts to eat like he hasn't eaten in ages. I start to eat my breakfast and thinking over what happened just moments ago. The attack wasn't what concerned me but those eyes. I haven't seen anything like that before and I'm not sure what it was. Did they look like that because of the voices?

I look at his body language but he doesn't seem to be threatening at all. In fact, he seemed to be so innocent right now. I should be going to the city to buy the stuff he needed before he gets too attached on me. I finish my breakfast and get up from my seat. I put the dishes in the sink and I walk over to Michael. His eyes watched my every move but he turned his head to look at me when I walked behind his back. I roll the overalls to see what size it is. Michael just sits there for a while but then he turns back to eat the rest of his food. I guess that he trusted me enough to let me touch his neck and back.

I wonder if he has ever had a shoulder massage. I wrap my hands on his shoulders and started to rub them little forcefully. I could feel how stiff his muscles were on his shoulders as I rubbed them. I feel his muscles relax under my touch and I hear a really silent groan from him. That confirmed that he could make some noise but he didn't just want to talk. I move my hands down to his back and rub the muscles there. He seemed to be relaxed as he eats.

After a while I stop rubbing his muscles when I notice that he has stopped eating his breakfast. “I can massage you more often if you want to.” I say to him as he rolls the mask back down to cover his whole face. He gives me a little nod as I take his dishes and put them in the sink. I can wash them little later. I sit in front of Michael after I took care of his wrists, looking into his eyes. “I need to go to the store to buy you some things like more clothes and hygiene stuff. Maybe a razor or two.” I say to him and he shakes his head.

I take a deep breath in. “Michael. I really need to do that. I have to buy some groceries too. I will be there maybe two hours.” I say to him but he shakes his head again. I slide my hand over the table and I wrap my hand around his. “I won't go anywhere else. Just to the store. I can bring you something sweet too.” I send him a gentle smile, trying to convince him to let me go. He looks at me for a moment and lets out a deep sigh while he nods his head. I brush my thumb over his hand and say a quiet thank you for him.

I get up from my seat, making Michael to get up too. He walks over to the knife that was still sticking out of the wall and pulls it off of it. He holds it in his hand as he walks over to the couch and sits down. He puts the knife on the coffee table and looks at the TV. I walk to it and turn it on for him. It had some cartoons on and I decide to leave them on for him. He looks at the cartoon and doesn't seem to mind about them. Toby walks over to him and jumps on the couch next to him. He lays down and Michael starts to pet his head as he watches the TV.

I shake my head with a little laugh and walk over to get my purse from my room. When I get back to the living room, Michael was laying on the couch with Toby laying down on his chest. He was petting Toby's back while they watched the TV together. They looked so cute together and I couldn't help but smile. Michael seemed to be so innocent right now, like a little kid enjoying a free Saturday. I walk to him and run my hand through the masks hair. I still wanted to ask him about the mask but I'll do it later.

“I'll go now. I'll be back as soon as I can.” I say to him and he turns his head to look at me and then he turns back to the TV. I give Toby a little rub on his back and then head over to the front door. “If someone calls or comes to the door, don't answer. Don't even look out of the window. I don't want anyone to see you.” I say to him but I don't get an answer from him. He must have heard me but he just doesn't answer. “Bye Michael and Toby.” That was the last thing I said to them before I got out of the door.

I walk over to my car and as I was opening the doors I hear someone behind me. I turn around only to meet none other than Dr. Loomis. I almost jump from the surprise. “Dr. Loomis! What a surprise!” I say to him, trying not to sound too nervous. He looks me up and down and then nods. “I was patrolling this area to see if Michael was here. I even visited its old house but it seems that it hasn't been there since Halloween. Besides there has been some murders on the other side of the town so maybe it has moved there.” I swallow a lump from my throat as I think for an answer.

“I'm sorry to hear that. My parents are coming over here so maybe you could ask some things from them. I'm sure they remember more things about him than I do.” I say to him, making him nod. “I'll do that. How are you feeling?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “I feel tired and I just try to move on. It's little hard sometimes.” I say to him, feeling the emotions rush back and my voice was little shaky. He nods again at my words. He turns to look at my house and he is silent for a while.

“Don't worry. We'll find it sooner or later. I'll let you go about your day now.” He says as he starts to walk away. I say my goodbyes to him and get in the car. I really don't which one was creepier, Michael or Dr. Loomis. I know that it's his job to find Michael, but that he comes here to look for him every day is just super creepy. I don't know if he's suspecting me but I start to panic more and more when he comes here. I feel shiver run down my spine at the thought that he comes back and sees Michael.

I don't know what they would do if they see again but I think it would be violent and bloody and the other of them would end up dead. I start my car and start driving to the store. I didn't want Michael to get hurt or killed. I don't know what I would do if something like that happens to him. I didn't even realize how attached I was to him and it made me feel stupid. He was dangerous to let him be so close but I had missed him for far too long and now I had him back. I wasn't going to let him go so easily.


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n)'s POV

I finally got home after the long shopping trip. I had so many things I needed to buy to Michael but I was happy to do that to him. It must have been over fifteen years since he had gotten anything so I bought him some this that he would like. The list included three new overalls, which were blue of course, razor blades, toothbrush, a new knife, some men's body wash and some other things he would need. I also bought some black T-shirts and boxers but I also found boxers that had cat pictures in them and I couldn't help but to buy them to him.

A little smile widens on my face as the thought that he would see all the things I bought for him. I also got some groceries so I wouldn't have to leave the house for a while now. I got some candies for him because he seems to like to eat things that are sweet. I walk over to the front door an open it, taking the first bags inside. The first thing I hear was screaming and I feel my heart sink. I quickly put the bags down and run to the living room to see what the hell he was doing.

I stop at the doorway and see that Michael was watching some horror film and I sigh out in relieve. He turns his head to look at me when I put my hand over my chest. I let out a little giggle when the adrenaline wares off and Michael tilts his head as he was still looking at me. “I thought that something happened.” I say to him as I walk back to get the bags. “Would you be sweet and empty these bags please.” I say to him as I put the bags on the kitchen counter. I hear him huff but he still gets up. I give him a little smile and go get the rest of the bags from the car.

When I get back with the rest of the stuff, I lock the door behind me and walk to the kitchen. When I get there I can see that Michael has just emptied the bags by pouring everything from there on the counter and the floor beneath it. He was looking at the mess but turned to look at me when he noticed that I had appeared to the kitchen. “I didn't mean it like that!” I say to him and walk over to the mess. Thank goodness there wasn't anything broken by his rough handling. “Why would you do something like this?” I ask from him but he just looks at me without doing anything.

I huff at him and start picking up the things he has dropped. When I was leaning down to get something from the floor he suddenly takes a hold on my neck. I yelp from the pain as he pushes me to the counter. “Michael! What the hell?!” I yell at him, getting more anxious by every minute as he keeps holding me down. He tilts his head side to side and brushes some of my hair away from my face. I look into the dark eye holes of the mask, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He leans towards me and I feel the mask's lips on my temple and after that, he lets go of me. He takes a step back and huffs out loudly. I get up and turn to look at him as he makes his way back to the living room. I look after him feeling little dumbfounded. Was that some of his power play? I quietly start putting the groceries away, feeling confused. I was scared because I didn't know what he was thinking and if he truly wanted to hurt me after all. I put the final groceries away and turn to look at the chocolate that I bought for him.

I take a deep breath in and take it in my hands. I walk back over to the living room to see that he was already looking back at the TV. Toby was sitting at the window, looking outside probably at the birds. I look at Michael but he seems to be comfortable on the couch. He must know that I wasn't that big of a threat to him at all. He knows that I could never hurt him that badly. I walk over right next to him but he doesn't even look at me. “Michael. I got you some chocolate.” I say to him and his eyes slowly turn to look at me.

I offer him the chocolate but he looks at it for a while. He takes it from me and rolls the mask away from his mouth. He starts to eat it while I sat on the couch next to him. The horror movie was still on and his attention was on that, making me feel little relieved. I really wanted to speak with him but the fact that he is a mute now is difficult. I don't know if he knows or even remembers how to write. He was just so young when he went to that hospital. My thoughts were interrupted when I could hear a faint chuckle from him.

I turn to look at him and see that he had a little smile on his lips. I feel little happier now that I know that he has still some other emotions in him so I know that the old Michael was still in there but just somewhere deep. I feel a little smile force it's way on my lips at the thought that maybe he could be freed from the voices he hears. I really wanted to help him. But until then I'm going to make sure that he would be safe here.

“Do you like it?” I ask from him and he gives me a little nod. “I'm glad! I bought you some other treats too but you shouldn't eat them at once so you have some for later too.” I say to him but he just looks at the TV. I felt somehow normal with him right now. I didn't even miss my brother that much anymore when I was with him. He was giving me some emotional support without even knowing it. “I bought you some new clothes too. They are on the bag that's is still on the kitchen counter.” I don't get a reaction from him but I know that he heard me.

I try to get up from the couch but he puts his hand on my shoulder and keeps me in my place. I look at him but his hold tightens around my shoulder. “Fine, I'll stay right here.” I say to him, wishing that he would let go of my shoulder. The hold was starting to hurt and I was afraid that he would leave a mark on me. If my parents saw that there was some bruising on my body they would drag me back to their home faster than I could ever imagine. He rubs my shoulder and then let’s go of me, his hand returning to his side. I look at my shoulder and see that there was some bruising forming on it.

“You can't leave bruises on me. My parents will freak out.” He turns to look at me and takes his knife. I look at him horrified when he brings the knife to my throat and keeps it there. I could feel my heart slam against my ribcage. I don't know what he was thinking but it was getting scarier by every minute. “Michael, please. S-stop.” I say to him, trying to get him to snap out of it. He tilts his head as he gently presses the blade to my neck. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do to me.

I feel the knife leave my neck but I stay still for a while. I slowly open my eyes to see that he was just watching the TV again, the mask covering his face completely. I look at him for a while, not knowing what I should do. I just sit there awkwardly not knowing if I should try to leave again. He was sitting still, without any care in the world right now. I look around my own living room, trying to find something to take my mind off of his quite scary impulses. I know he can't help it but it was just so scary.

Suddenly he gets up and walks to the kitchen. I look after him but then turn to look at Toby who was still sitting at the window. He was facing me now, looking at me with wide eyes. When he notices that I finally saw him staring, he runs over to me. He jumps on my lap and lays down. I start to pet his back gently, letting the soft fur run against my skin. “Hi baby. Have you been nice?” I ask from him, making him meow a response. I give his head a little kiss as he starts to purr happily. “I love you.” I say to him as he meows again.

I suddenly feel the feeling of being watched and I turn to look in the kitchen. I could see that Michael was watching me silently while he was trying to hide behind the doorway. I shake my head with a little smile and turn away from him. I don't know what was going inside of his head right now but it's best to leave him be. I pet Toby's head while looking at the TV and try to get rid of the feeling of being watched. I jump when the phone starts ringing at the counter.

I turn to look at it and see that Michael was watching the phone. I pick Toby up from my lap and put him on the couch so I can go and answer it. Michael was closely watching me when I pick up the phone. “Hello?” I ask while Michael was staring at me with his head tilted to the side. “(Y/n)!” I hear one of my close friend Mary ask little worriedly. “Mary! Hey, I haven't talked with you since my move!” I say to her, feeling happy to hear a familiar voice. But I stopped when I hear her sigh in relieve. 

“Thank God you're okay! I heard about the attacks and I wanted to know if you are okay!” She says as I lean to the counter. It was only then that Michael was slightly closer now, almost right next to me. He was probably trying to listen what Mary was saying to me. He was leaning towards the phone but I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him in place and his gaze shifts to my hand. I turn my head away from him and listen to Mary's rant about how worried she was about me. She also told me everything she and my other friends were doing. Last time I saw them was the night before the move. Mary, Roger, Eli, Abby and I spent the last night together by watching movies and cooking.

“You should really come back here. It's much safer here.” She says, sounding really worried. I smile little and turn to look back at Michael, who was still looking at me while my hand was pressed on his shoulder. “I can't come back. Haddonfield is my home.” I say to her as I give Michael's shoulder a little rub. He wraps his hand around my wrist and gives it a little gentle squeeze. “Besides I have school and work here. And some other things too.” I say to her.

I hear her hum little sadly at the other end as I pull my hand away from Michael. He lets go of my wrist and I could now see all the blood on his overalls. “Listen Mary, I have to go. I'll call you later.” I say to her and hang up. “Take that off.” I say to him and walk over to the bag that has new overalls inside. I pick up one of the new ones and turn back around to see that he was just watching me with his head tilted to the side. I point at the blood stains on the fabric. “I'm going to wash that one. I got you new ones so you can change into a new clean one.” I say to him and hand him the overalls.

He looks at it for a while and then takes it. He starts strips out of his outfit but I quickly stop him. “You don't need to undress here! You can go to the bathroom.” I say to him as I feel my cheeks burn. He stops and then he leaves to the bathroom. I let out a deep sigh. I don't know what kind of routine he had at the hospital but I guess he could have a new one here. I hope that he doesn't go all crazy that his routine is changing but maybe he is just enjoying his newfound freedom.

I wait for a while and then hear the bathroom door open and I nervously wait for him to come back. I just hope that the new clothes fit him. I bought the same size but you never know. He comes back to my vision, wearing a new pair. I smile at him as I look at him. He was all clean and didn't look so scary right now if he wasn't wearing his mask. “You look clean. Are they a good fit?” He looks at me for a while and then slowly nods. I smile at him and nod. “That's good! I'll go and get the dirty one. You should look through that bag were your new clothes are.” I say to him and walk past him to the bathroom.

He had just left the used overalls on the floor so I just pick it up. It smelled like him but there was also a strong odor of death and blood. I turn my head away from it, feeling little disgusted. How was he able to wear this thing without throwing up? I take it to the laundry room and throw it into a washing machine. I put detergent in the machine that smelled like vanilla. I turn the machine on and turn around to see Michael looking at me.

I almost jump at that but then only watch him little annoyed. “If you keep doing that and sneak up on me all the time, I'm going to put a bell on you.” I say to him and try to squeeze past him but he stops me again by putting his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him as he points at the machine. I lift my other brow in confusion. “They will be clean little later.” He just looks at the machine for a while but then he started to push me back towards the living room. He pushes me on to the couch roughly, making me lay on it on my side. I look up at him little angrily.

“What?” I ask from him but he huffs angrily at me. I don't know why he was angry at me or why he was acting like this now. “Your clothes will be fine.” I say to him but when I look into his eyes, they were lifeless again. I feel fear form in my gut again when I look up at him. His breathing sounded like it was labored, like he couldn't breathe at all. He suddenly seemed to be much scarier than before. “Michael…” I whisper to him, trying to snap him out of it. He tilts his head to the side at my voice.

I sit up straight as his dull eyes watch closely my every move. My heart was pounding on my chest and my eyes were watering little from the fear. “I-it's okay M-Michael.” I whisper to him with shaky voice. His head tilts to the other side at my words. I can't keep eye contact with his lifeless eyes anymore. I turn to look at Toby who was watching us from the window but he didn't seem to be worried. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my arms and push me on my back on the couch. I scream from the surprise as he gets on top of me, making it hard to breathe. I push against his shoulder, trying to push him off when I feel the mask's lips on my neck and I hear his breathing louder now. I can hear Toby hiss from the window but I couldn't see him.

I feel tears run down my cheeks as I try to push him off. I don't know what the voice were telling him but I don't think it's anything good. His other hand leaves my shoulder and takes a hold on my throat. He starts squeezing it, cutting off my air completely. I start to gasp for air as he lifts his gaze to look at me. I put my hands on his wrist again, trying to get him to let go. My other hand pushes against his stomach but then I feel the knife next to me. I feel my vision turn darker from the lack of air and I don't know if he is really going to kill me now but he still doesn't let go.

The look in his eyes was the same as before so he doesn't give me any other choice. I take his knife with the last energy that I have and stab him in his abdomen. His eyes widen as he lets go of my throat, making me gasp for air. He turns his eyes to look at the knife that was now sticking out from his stomach. I feel warm liquid travel down my arm and I turn my head to look the knife. I could see that his blood was covering my arm and I feel panic rise in me. I scream as he gets up but then he falls down on the floor. I get up from the couch to look at him horrified.

“Michael!” I say to him with a little hoarse voice while he was laying on his back. I get on my knees next to him and look at the knife. Should I take it out?! I put my hand on his neck to see his he was still alive. I feel his heartbeat on my fingertips and I sigh out in relieve. His blood was covering my arm and some of his blood was on my shirt. “Michael. Please wake up.” I whisper to him. I don't know why I didn't leave or call help but I couldn't do that to him. I look at the knife, taking a hold on the handle. I pull it out from his stomach and see that he wasn't bleeding as much as I thought he would.

I press my hand over his wound to keep his bleeding as minimal as I could. He suddenly sits up without any trouble. I look up into his eyes to see that they were looking normal again. I smile at him and throw my arms around him. “Thank God you are alive!” I say to him and feel a little smile force it's way on my lips. He just sat there, probably little confused. “You scared me! I thought you were going to kill me so I had to stab you!” I say to him as I squeeze him harder. I hear that his breathing was normal again.

I let go of him and look at him. He looked to be little confused and I see that his outfit had blood on it again but I don't care right now. I was happy that he was alive and acting somewhat normal again. I know that he will have episodes in the future and I have to find a way for us both to be safe. I get up from the floor and quickly walked to the bathroom to get the first aid-kit. I walk back to him and open his overalls. He looks at me without doing anything as I roll his T-shirt to look at his wound. It was still bleeding but not that much anymore. He didn't look like he was going to die, so there may not be too much internal damage on him.

“I'll stitch up this wound. Just stay still.” I say to him as I start to stitch his wound closed. He doesn't even flinch when the needle pierces his pale skin. His hand suddenly touches my neck gently and he gives it a little rub. I feel the burning pain on my throat as he rubbed me. I finish stitching him and look at my handy work. It seemed to be good enough and I turn my gaze to look at him. He was looking at my neck and I put my hand on his. His gaze turns to look at my eyes as I rub his hand. “It's okay Michael. I'm not angry.” I whisper to him as he turns his eyes pack to look at my neck.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the front door which makes me turn to look at the hallway that leads to it. I quickly get up and walk to the kitchen, quickly washing away the blood from my hand and arm. I quickly take my shirt off and take a hoodie from a stand next to the door. I trust that Michael hides away but I wasn't going to let anyone come through that door anyway. I open it, only to see that there was Ally who was looking extremely worried. When she sees me, she sighs out in a relieve. “Oh you are okay. I heard you scream from my garden and I wanted to come and see if you are okay.” She says and I give her a little smile. “Yeah, everything is fine. I was watching a horror movie and got scared.” I say to her with a little smile. My voice was still little hoarse but I make a little cough to seem little sick. She looks at me for a while and then nods. “You know, I can help you if someone is being bad to you.” She whispers to me while I look at her little confused. “I'll remember that. Thank you.” I say to her as I close the door.

I walk over to the bathroom where I look into the mirror. I see that there were red bruises on my neck. I look at them with a little huff. I could wear a scarf to hide them. No one would suspect anything if I wear them at this time of the year. I walk back to the living room only to see that Michael was still sitting on the floor but his shirt was rolled back down, his overalls were still open. His eyes were clued on the knife that was right next to him. I walk over to him and offer him my hand.

“Come on. Let's get you up on the couch so you can rest there.” He looks at my hand for a moment but then he takes it. I help him get up and help him to the couch. He just sits down and I lift the knife up from the floor. I give it to him and he takes it, putting it on his lap. “I'm really sorry that I stabbed you.” I say to him as I sit next to him. Thank goodness I bought couch cover, so if it caught any more stains, they wouldn't be on the cushions. I look up at Michael but he looked to be thinking about something.

“Listen, I'm not mad at you. I know that you can't help it but you need to resist them for the best you can.” I say to him and lift my hand on his shoulder. I knew that he was extra work but I didn't expect these kinds of episodes. He was mentally ill but he was still my friend. I give his shoulder a little rub as he still kept his eyes on the knife. Was he regretting that he attacked me or was he thinking that I hurt him? I get up from the couch and turn on the TV for him. Maybe looking some show for him may cheer him up. I get a blanket that was resting on the armchair. I put it on his shoulders when he seems to be in his thoughts still.

“I'll make some hot coco. Would you like to have some too?” I ask from him and he gives me a little nod. I smile at him and walk to the kitchen. I was glad that he wanted something hot to drink. Thankfully I have some whipped cream so I could give him little sweeter drink. I look at Toby who was now sitting by the kitchen table. His fur was little puffed but that maybe be because he got scared from my scream. He was looking outside to see all the people walking up and down the street. I walk up to him and give his head a little rub. When did he leave the living room? I walk over to the fridge and start making the drinks. I hope that this would cheer Michael up little.


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n)'s POV

I was cleaning around the kitchen after making food to Michael and me but he didn't eat anything. After earlier he has just been sitting on the couch, his eyes clued to the wall without moving a muscle after drinking the hot coco. I called him out to eat but he didn't move so I had to eat alone while looking at his back. He was a complete mystery to me sometimes. I felt bad for him, knowing that he can't help it. And I'm sure that his attack was just something the voices told him to do. 

I look outside the window to see that it was already getting dark. I didn't even realize that was that late. I turn to look back at Michael, who was still just sitting there. I put the rag down that I had in my hands and quickly wash my hands. I walk over to Michael and look at him. His eyes were clued on to the wall in front of him. “Michael are you hungry? I could warm some of it for you if you want to.” I say to him but he doesn't answer. I was getting worried because of him. What if he was angry because I attacked him when he attacked me?

“I'm going to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Do you want to come to the shower with me?” I ask from him but he just sits there. I was little upset that I didn't get reaction out of him but I was little glad that he didn't want to come too. But maybe he's just going to stalk me when I get in. I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a little rub. “I'll be right back.” I say to him and walk to the bathroom.

After wearing something comfortable for the night I walk back to the living room only to see that he was still sitting on the couch. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I hated to see him like this. “Michael do you want to go to sleep?” I ask from him but he doesn't do anything. I shift my gaze to the floor. I decide to make my way to my bedroom and get my blanket. When I get there I see that Toby was sleeping on my bed. I take my blanket without disturbing his sleep and walk back to Michael.

When I get back, he was still there. I was upset that he was like that, like he was… dead. I walk over to him and sit next to him. I look at him for a while, just staring at the pale face of his mask. I take a deep breath in and lay down on the couch next to him and rest my head on his lap. I look at the wall in front of us and just stare at it too. I feel some tears escape my eyes as I lay there. I felt sorry for him and maybe I triggered some unpleasant memory when I stabbed him. I felt guilty.

I was staring at the wall for what felt like hours before I started to get truly sleepy. I lift the blanket higher to cover my shoulders and get some extra warmth from it. I close my eyes when they suddenly feel too heavy to keep open anymore and take a deep breath in. “Good night Michael.” I whisper to him and get more comfortable on the couch. It wasn't long before I felt myself to fall asleep while using his lap as a pillow. I hope that next day he would be more like himself again.

Michael's POV

The voices were screaming in my head to kill everyone around (Y/n) and take her to our home. I was jealous even if I tried to deny it from myself. I was angry because I realized that she lived her life without me for fifteen years without even remembering who I even was and that's her parents fault. I felt like I was nothing to her. She had new friends, new best friend and I was left to rot in the hospital with that selfish doctor.

I snapped when she talked with her new friends. I don't know why she got new friends when she only needs me but I was going to change that. She was mine. But I know that I scared her when I attacked her. I wanted her to know that she wasn't going anywhere but then she stabbed me with my own knife. I was little surprised by that but I was prouder of her than anything. She could take care of herself even if I wasn't there with her at that moment and I was relieved to know that. To know that she could kill.

I thought that she would call Dr. Loomis to get me when I was laying on the ground but I was pleasantly surprised that she stayed by my side even if I attacked her. That proved that she needed me and wasn't going to betray my trust so easily. I had some control over her and I liked the feeling. She was loyal to me. But the voices weren't happy when I attacked her and now they were just screaming at me and I tried to make them silent just by sitting still on the couch like I did at the hospital but I wasn't so lucky.

The darkness surrounded the living room, leaving me to sit in the dark. I wasn't that aware of my surrounding when I snapped out of my trance. I look around the dark room but stop when I feel some weight on my lap. I slowly turn to look down and see that (Y/n) was sleeping on me. I tilt my head to look at her but she seemed to be peaceful. I put my other hand on her head and pet her hair. She was really beautiful when she was sleeping. There was no care in her world right now. She was comfortable to sleep with me.

I look at her, the once screaming voices were now only whispers. I needed to go to kill tonight to silence them for a while but I needed to move her before going. I slowly move her head away from my lap and get up from under her. She was now just laying on the couch but she couldn't be that comfortable on it. I snake my hands under her sleeping from and lift her in my arms. Before I go I should take her back on her own bed so she could sleep more comfortably.

I was careful not to wake her when I made my way to the bedroom. Thankfully I was a master at sneaking around so it wasn't hard to be silent around her house. I stepped inside the dark room to see that Toby was also sleeping on the be. At least she didn't have to be all alone tonight if I was going to appear only after morning. I was little annoyed that I had to go that far but kill is a kill no matter how far they are.

I lay her down on to the bed and lift the blanket back on her. When she seems to be comfortable, I lean over to her and let the mask's lips touch her forehead. I get back up and start making my way out from the house. I don't know if I could come here during the day because if her parents arrive here, I got to be sneaky around the house. I didn't like them at all and I really wanted to live just with (Y/n) alone but as long as they were alive they would never leave her alone. Maybe I made a mistake when I killed her brother so early? Or I could just kill the parents too if they got in my way like he did.

I walk downstairs but I get alarmed. I hide in the shadows and wait. I was almost next to the back door when I hear footsteps on the patio. I look at the glass door to see that someone was standing behind the door, looking into the house. I first thought that it could be Dr. Loomis, creeping around (Y/n)'s house but the figure was little taller and slimmer than the old man. I was glad that (Y/n) wiped the blood away from the door handle because the figure would have seen it now.

I look at the figure closely from the shadows and try to see any details on it but then I see who he was. It was the man next door who harassed (Y/n) on Halloween. And now he was looking in her… no MY house. I felt the rage boil in me. He was trying to look at something that was already mine and I didn't like it at all. His hand reaches out for the handle to open the door but thankfully it was locked now because I was still in the house. He tries to open the door a couple of times but then gives up when it doesn't open up for him.

I look after him as he walks away from the back door and towards his own yard. I was going to murder him when the time was right. I was going to do that for (Y/n). Nobody makes her feel uncomfortable and scared under my watch. I wait for a moment when he disappeared back to his house so I would get out of the house without being seen. I lock the door behind me just in case that man comes back. I can wait by the back door for her to open the door if I don't find a way inside the house before that.

I started to walk to the dark forest to find my next victim. Darkness was covering me nicely and I was happy to be alone for a while. I was never a social butterfly and other kids would just avoid me. But (Y/n) wanted to be my friend which warmed up my usually ice-cold heart. I thought that I would be all alone but she changed my life. I never would have thought that that little girl with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair would make me go crazy for her. I would kill anyone she would tell me to kill and make their final moments as painful as I could. Just for her…

I stop when I heard laughter from the woods and turn to look at the noise. I could see two teens girls walk through the woods with flashlights in their hand and the other had a bag with her that had something moving inside of it. The other one was blonde, who was leading the way and the other was brunette, who was holding the bag. They pass me but don't see me even when I stand between two trees. Some people are just stupid. I start to follow after them, listening carefully to their every word. I found out that they were talking about getting rid of some problem.

They stop by a small creek in the forest. I used to go to the creek with (Y/n) when we were young. The water was always cold in it but we still used to dip out feet in the chilling water while we sat by it and talked for hours. It was always something about other kids and our parents. But I always liked to hear her speak to me. The blonde looked at the cold water while the other girl dropped the bag next to her. I could see that the bag was moving on the ground frantically. I was getting curious. I wanted to know what was inside of it.

“Let's leave it to the water.” The blonde said but the brunette was looking at the dark forest. Her eyes passed me without spotting me when I was slightly behind one tree. “I think there is someone out there.” She says quietly to her friend who turns around. The blonde laughed little and walked over to her friend. “It's the boogieman! He is coming here to kill us!” She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice. I was going to be so happy to kill them if they're like that. 

The brunette was still looking at the woods and I started to walk towards the pair from their blind corner. Even if the other starts to run away, I would easily get her and wait for her to make a mistake. The brunette was walking towards the spot where I was a moment ago while the blonde stayed at the creek, dipping her fingers into the water. I walk behind the blonde and wrap my hand around her neck. She gasps at the contact but then I lift my knife to her throat and let the blade slice through her flesh. She gasps for air as she falls down, holding her throat.

The blonde turns to look at me and with a scream she fell down on to the forest floor. She was crying and screaming when I started to walk towards her. She begged me to wait or stop but I just walked. She tried to get up but the fear made her freeze to the ground. I walk over to her and lift my shoe to her chest and push her to lay down again. She couldn't move under my foot because of my weight on her chest. She looks at me, horrified when I start to press more firmly on her chest. She was soon gasping for air while she was turning blue. I pick her up by her neck and walk over to the creek.

She was digging her nails to my skin while I was walking towards the cold water as she tries to fight against me. I push her head under the cold water as she still tries to wiggle out of my grasp. After a while she goes limp and I leave her halfway into the water. My pale skin was once again clean from blood because of the cold water that washed it away and the voices were silent again, leaving me in silence. It was relieving but the moment was ruined when the bag on the ground moved again.

I turn to look at the bag and I tilt my head side to side. I take the bag as I sit down next to the two bodies. I open the knot which kept the bag shut and look inside. I was little taken back when two big brown eyes were looking back at me. I but the bag on the forest floor again and a fat yellow cat walked out of the bag. It stopped when it got out and turned to look at me. It sat down in front of me and tilted its head to the side. I tilt my head to the same side and look at it for a while. We sit there for a while but then I get up and start walking to my next destination. I could get a couple more kills.

When I start to walk away, I hear a meow behind me and some light footsteps. I turn my head to look behind me and see that the cat was following me. It was limping its left front paw as it runs towards me. I stop to look at the cat and it stops right next to me and looks at me again. It was just staring at me and I start to walk away again but it starts to follow me. Why did those girls try to kill this cat? It was limping towards me again but it couldn't keep up with my pace and started to meow frantically when I was too far.

I stop for a moment to see if it would stop again. When it finally caught up with me, it once again sat right next to me. I squat down next to its level. I pet its head and it starts to purr just like Toby. Its fur was dirty and little greasy unlike Toby's. His fur was soft and I liked the feeling of it but maybe this once fur could be like that if it was washed. I pick the cat up in my arms and start to walk towards back to the house. It would follow me there anyway so I might just take it there already. I don't know what (Y/n) was going to say but I didn't care. Toby would get a friend.

I arrive back to the house and see that all the lights were still turned off. How long I was even gone? I put the cat down on the patio and take my knife. I was going to get inside, one way or another. I put the knifes blade in the door gap and slide it towards the lock. I twist it little to push the lock open and I get satisfied when I hear a click from the door. I open the door and pick up the cat in my arms again. I get in with it and lock the door behind me again quietly so (Y/n) wouldn't wake up. I walk to the kitchen and put the cat on the counter.

I look through the cabinets to look for Toby's food. When I find it I put it in one bowl and turn around the look at the cat. I shake the bowl and put it in front of it. It starts to eat the food fast as I pet its head. It seems to be hungry but then I hear light footsteps approach us. Toby appears into the kitchen but stops when he sees the other cat. He looks at it for a while but then he jumps on the counter too. He slowly walks over to the other cat and smells it. He looks at the other cat for a while but then he just jumps off.

He goes to the living room window and looks outside. The other cat stops eating and licks its lips. I pet its head again and decide that (Y/n) could take care of it in the morning because I don't know how to take care of it. I start to head towards the stairs when I decide to stay here for the rest of the night. I wasn't going to go to shower tonight because I didn't get that much blood on me. I walk to the bedroom and see that (Y/n) was still sleeping. She was curled up on the bed while she was hugging another pillow.

I walk over to her and sit to the other side of the bed, still looking at her peaceful sleeping face. The voices were still silent in my head but my blood was still rushing through my veins again. I felt something different in my lower body. It was tingly and hot feeling but I just ignored it. I didn't know what it was but I didn't care about it. I felt it sometimes at the hospital too when I got older but I always ignored the feeling and I focused always on something else until it went away.

I lay down next to her and bring her closer to me. I wrap my arms around her put my head on hers. Her breathing was steady which was calming me. Suddenly she moves in her sleep and wraps her other hand over me. Her touch was warm and inviting like she was burning my skin pleasantly. I loved her touch and I loved that she was alive. I feel myself relax on the bed next to her. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere other than my own house or that hospital. She made me feel welcome here.

I hear her mumble something in her sleep as her hold on me tightened. I turn to look at her to see if something was wrong with her. Was she having a nightmare? “Michael…” I hear her whisper my name and I feel a slight smile form on my lips. It didn't seem to be a nightmare but that she was talking to me in her dreams too. I felt powerful because I was so important to her. My obsession was getting stronger on her and I felt the need to protect her from everything and everyone. Even if it meant taking her away from here.

I take the mask off from my face and put it on the bedside table. I wasn't going to see my face here, so I could sleep peacefully if I didn't think about it. I could see that Toby and the other cat came to the room. The other cat was looking around until its eyes land on me and (Y/n). It runs over to us and jumps on the bed. It meows as it walks over to (Y/n) and pushes itself against her back. The cat laid down next to her head and started to sleep there. She seemed to like (Y/n) already so I was happy. There was no way she wouldn't like to keep her.

Toby jumps on to the bed too and walks over to the other cat. He lays down next to the other cat and puts his head on the other its back. I give a little pet on their heads as they lay there and lean over to press my lips on (Y/n)'s forehead. I liked the feeling of her skin against my lips but I wasn't going to show that to her so she wouldn't get a chance to boss me around. After all, she was mine.


	13. Chapter 13

(Y/n)'s POV

I slowly open my eyes and to my surprise I was in my own bedroom. I was sure that I fell asleep on the living room couch while Michael was in some kind of trance. I get up from the bed and look around the room. I was all alone and I was starting to worry about Michael. What if he left and he would never come back? I try to shake away the feeling that I was having and go straight to the bathroom. I felt tired even when I slept through the whole night while I brushed my teeth.

I was worried sick about Michael. I didn't want him to leave! And I was too afraid to go check if he was there or not because I didn't know how I was going to react if he wasn't. I take a deep breath in and decide that I'll go to the living room to see if he was still sitting there. And if not, I was going to try and forget him and move on with my life. At least I still had Toby with me and he's all I need. But the thought that the silent male wasn't here anymore made me feel powerless.

I walk to the kitchen but stop when I can smell smoke. I slowly peek behind the corner and see that there was a plate that had some bacon and eggs on it but they seemed to be little burned and mangled. I step in the kitchen but stop when Michael comes into the view with a glass of water. I look at him dumbfounded but he put the glass next to the plate and then he points at the plate and then me. I just look at him but then feel tears for in my eyes.

“Michael!” I whimper and run up to him. I wrap my arms around his form and give him a tight hug. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt him so there was no worries. I press my ear against his chest to listen to his slow heartbeat. “I was so worried about you.” I say to him but he only just stands there. After what felt like forever I finally let him go. I send him another smile when he just looks at me. “Are you okay?” I ask from him and after a while he nods.

I look at the plate and smile at him. “Is that for me?” He nods again and I almost feel my heart melt at that. “Thank you Michael.” I say to him but then I see Toby sitting on the kitchen counter with another cat. I stop for a while to just look at the pair. The other cat was dirty but it looked to be fine. “Where did you get a cat?” I ask from Michael and he points at the woods. I look at the other cat and walk over to it. “Hi there little one.” I say to it and offer my other hand so it can take a sniff.

It presses its nose against my hand and a little smile makes its way on my lips when it starts to purr. “So you followed him home did you little one.” I say to it and I try to lift it up. The cat only relaxes in my hands and I know that it's someone's pet. “Michael, I think it has an owner.” I say to him but he shakes his head. “We need to try to find its owners. What if some little child misses their pet?” He just stubbornly shakes his head. I look at the cat and sigh. “Listen. If its owner doesn't come and pick it up in fifteen days you can have it. But I have to take it to the vet so we know if something happened to it while it was gone from its owners.”

Michael nods at me so I think that he is happy for now. I put the cat down and go back over to the table. I can see that when the cat was walking it wasn't putting too much weight on its front left paw so that needed to be checked. “It's cute little cat but I think that its little too dirty so I have to give it a bath.” I say to him but Michael points at the plate again. He really wanted me to eat it but I don't know anything about his cooking skills. But I don't want to be rude to him.

“Did you eat already?” I ask and he nods still pointing at the plate. I take the seat and look at the food. It didn't look very appetizing but he did his best to make it for me. And well he's still alive even if he ate it himself. I take the fork and take a small bite of them. They weren't as bad as I thought. They tasted little too salty and burned but it wasn't bad for his first-time cooking something. “It's good. Thanks.” I say to him and he seems to be pleased.

He took his knife from the kitchen counter and puts it on the center of the table. It had more blood on it than before and I felt little uncomfortable. He sits on the opposite side of the table, looking at me silently. His eyes were clued on my every move as I finish the plate. When I finish, Michael took the plate and put it in the sink. I was little taken a back that he was like this now but that must be because of his episode from yesterday.

“My parents might come here today so you have to hide if they come here.” Michael nods as he walks over to the cats and picks them up. I look after him as he takes both of them to the living room and puts them down on the couch. He sits down next to them and stares at them. I walk to the phone while looking at the trio. He found a cat in the middle of the woods and brought it here. I thought that it was awfully cute of him to do that.

I dial the local vets number and wait for the answer. The cat was laying next to Michael happily, like it has always lived here. I didn't know if it was a male or a female yet. Michael turned to look at me as I twist the phone cord around my finger while waiting for someone to pick up the phone. I almost put down the phone but then I hear a lady in the other end.

“Haddonfield's vet clinic. How can I help you today?” She sounded to be pissed about something. “Hello. My friend found a cat and the cat doesn't put almost any weight on it. Is there any available times today to check it?” I say to her, trying to sound as friendly as I can even when I was little confused by her tone. “Mhmm. We have one spot open tomorrow at 2 p.m. so maybe you can bring it then? Or are you too busy then?” She asks loudly accusingly, like it was my fault that the cat's leg was injured.

“T-that works for me. Thank you.” I say to her and put the phone back. I admit that I was little sad because I never liked to get yelled at by strangers. I turn to look at Michael who seemed to be curious about the call. I give him a little smile and shrug my shoulders. “We can take it to the vet tomorrow. The lady on the other end was pretty rude.” I say as I walk over to the armchair and sit down. Suddenly he fists his hands and I can see that he was squeezing them hard because the veins in his hands pop into the view. I knew that he was getting angry again.

“But it's fine. I think she just had a bad day.” I say to him, trying to assure to him that it was the reason why the woman was rude. His breathing was getting labored again. I get up to make my way to him and I put my hand on his. “Michael, calm down. Everything is okay.” He turns to look at me and I give him a little smile. “It's just life. Some people just express their anger towards others when they're mad. I know you understand that more than others.” I put my hand to his shoulder to give it a little pat. He gives me a little nod.

“How are you? Are the voices still speaking to you?” He looks at me and then nods again. He hangs his head to look at my hand while his other hand takes a hold of my wrist. “I'm sorry to hear that. Do you feel any better when you umm… kill?” He nods again while he lifts my hand off of his and looks at it. He was like a predator who needs to kill to satisfy its urges. And it makes him feel better so I was allowing it for now. I couldn't take something from him that comes to him naturally. It wouldn't be fair.

“Michael why do you wear that mask?” He slowly turns his head to look me which makes me little nervous. He slowly lifts my hand puts it on his masked face. I look at him confused. He then lifts his other hand on my cheek. “Are you comfortable like that?” He nods and slides his hand behind my head. I look into those deep brown eyes and they were almost inviting. They brought more mystery to him.

I hear a meow next to us and I shift my eyes on them. The other cat was looking at us and I think it's time to give it a little bath. “I have to give the other cat a bath.” I try to pull away from him but Michael keeps me in place. He leans towards my face and I feel little anxious because of the closeness. The feeling turns to something completely different when the mask's lips touch mine. I was little shocked about the touch.

His breathing was labored again but this time he pulls me to his lap roughly. I yelp in surprise when he wraps his arms around me and he keeps me in place. I stop when I feel him harden under me and I start to panic, trying to break free from his hold. I hadn't done anything like that ever before and his labored breathing was little scary to me. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I didn't want to find out so I needed to have a plan. “Michael, wait!” I say as I push his shoulder little harshly. When I push him hard enough he lets out faint growl.

I turn my head to look at him but his eyes were glaring sharply at me. I put my shaking hand on his cheek and give him a little smile to calm him down. “Now is not the time. Can we try that at another time? Please?” I ask from him and he only looks at me for a while. I put my hand on his shoulder to give it a little rub. “You can help me to clean your cat.” He looks at me little surprised. “You found the cat and if no one comes to pick it up it's yours.”

When I end that sentence he turns to look at the cat who was playing with Toby's tail. I feel his excitement go away under me after what felt like forever and I was relieved. I get off of him as he was still looking at the cat. “Come on. I'll teach you how to do it.” I say to him and I pick up the cat next to him. He gets up from the couch and started to follow me to the bathroom. He seems to be little excited in his own little way. But I get excited too when I can spend some time with Toby.

When we get in the bathroom, I put the cat down next to me and walk over to the bathtub. I start to fill it with warm water. I put only little bit of water in the tub so it wouldn't have to swim around but only stand in it. “Can you take a towel and cat shampoo from that cabinet?” I say to him and he does what I say. He gives them to me and I give him a light thank you to him. I take the cat and put it in the water.

Michael looks at me as I kneel down next to the tub and turn to look at him. “Come here.” I say to him and he kneels next to me. “Cats don't usually need baths because they clean themselves. But if they're dirty enough, it's okay.” I start to pour some water on it and thankfully the cat isn't afraid of water. It starts to purr when I start rub its fur to clean it. “Try it but remember to be gentle.” I lift my hands away.

He looks at me for a while but then he reached his hands out to pet the cat. I take the cat shampoo when he started pour some of the water on it and pour some of it on the dirty cat. “Wash its fur but avoid its face and ears so you don't get any soap in them.” He doesn't answer but he seems to do what I said. It was cute that he was taking care of something rather than killing it. I'm sure that having a companion is good for him. At least I feel little less stressed when I'm with Toby.

After he washes the soap away from its fur I pick it up and wrap the towel around it to dry its fur. “Should we take a look if it's a boy or a girl?” Michael nods and I put the cat down. I turn it around and take a look. “And we have a girl!” I say excitedly to him with a smile and start drying the cat. Michael just stares at me when I dry the cat as best as I can. I hand her over to Michael with a smile. “We can get another cat if her owners come and pick her up.” 

Michael shakes his head as he pets the cats jaw. He really likes the cat and I really hope that her owners wouldn't pick her up for Michael's sake. I wouldn't like him to kill her owners because they come here and take her back. I start to empty the tub but then I feel Michael put his hand on my shoulder, making me turn to look at him. He slides his hand down to my back and holds it there while the mask's empty eye sockets were looking at me.

“Are you okay?” I ask from him but he looks at me silently without doing anything else. I take the plug from the bottom of the tub to empty it while looking at Michael. He suddenly got up from the floor and handed me the cat. He started to walk away while the cat and I look at each other. What was going on with him. Was he offended by something I did or did he want to do something by himself right now?

I get up the floor and decide to go to the living room but stop at the sight. Toby was looking outside towards the neighboring family's yard but Michael was standing right next to him. I start to panic because if they see him looking at them from my house, all hell breaks loose. “Michael! Don't stand there! They will see you!” I say to him and quickly put down the cat on the armchair. When Toby sees that I put down the other cat, he jumped down to join her on the armchair. Michael looks at me when I walk over to him to pull him off.

He takes a hold on my neck and turns me towards the window. I look outside to see that the family was outside playing and running around. But then I noticed that Joel was looking toward my house every once in a while. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I pull the curtain back shut. “I don't like him. He's creepy.” I say to him but then I notice the irony in this. I was living with a silent murderer and I was more afraid of my neighbor than him.

Michael was looking at me when I turned towards him and I could sense that he was angry. “Just ignore him. I'll make sure to build a tall fence around this house so you can go to the back yard during the day if you want to. That old one is too short for my comfort.” I walk to the couch and sit down on it. Michael approaches me and he takes a seat next to me. Toby and the other cat were sleeping next to each other on the armchair. I smile at them because they looked so cute together and I really hoped that no one came to pick her up. I just needed to inform the local shelter that there was a stray cat in my care so they could try to find her owner.

Suddenly I feel weight on my lap and I shift my gaze down to see that Michael was resting his masked head on my lap while the rest of him was laying on the couch. I guess he was returning the favor from last night. I smile and run my fingers through his mask's hair. I hated that he needed to use a mask to feel comfortable but I guess he wanted to hide his identity from his “pray”.

I close my eyes and start to hum some song to relax. He wasn't moving a muscle as he was relaxing under my touch. I stop for a while to see how he would react but he only lays there. I smile and reach over to the coffee table to take one of the magazines that had some info about gardening. I was thinking about making a pretty garden next spring to have something to do outside. I hope that Michael doesn't mind if I read while he lays there. I try to avoid putting the magazine right to his face so I wouldn't piss him off.

After a while Michael suddenly turns from his back to his side to face me. He moves his head a couple of times to get it in more comfortable position. He was adorable to me! I feel a smile make its way on my face as I put my other hand on his shoulder to give it a gentle rub. He seemed to be still out and I was glad that he was sleeping. I'm sure that he was tired because of lack of sleep but I really don't know if he has had good night sleep since he escaped. Or if he ever had good sleep at the hospital at all.

I hear him take a deep breath in and I move his head again. I was starting to think that I should just lift his head to but it on a pillow but then he goes still again. I look at his relaxed body which was built strong. It was almost unreal how vulnerable he looked to be right now but I know that he was aware of his surroundings. I put the magazine back down and decide to just relax while I wait for him to wake up.

I don't know how long I was petting his mask's hair but I was enjoying spending some time with him. Suddenly Michael turns his head to look at me and I could see that he was sensing something. “What?” I ask but he sits up, making his warmth leave my thighs. I try to stand up from the couch but he takes a hold on my jaw and turns my head to look at him. I look at him in confusion but he brings his index finger in front of the mask's lips and I understand to be quiet.

I sit still as he lets go of my jaw and gets up from the couch. He walks quietly to the kitchen and he takes the knife from the table. He turns to walk to the hallway and turns to look at me. He shakes his head and I look at him even more confused. What the hell was he doing? He opened the storage room door and gets inside, closing the door behind himself. I turn to look at the cats and they seem to be alarmed too. I get up from the couch to go and ask Michael what he was doing.

That's when there was a loud bang on the front door. I jump and almost had a heart attack while the other cat jumped from the armchair and ran under the couch to hide. I look at Toby who had a death stare on his face. There was another bang on the door and I start to make my way there. I look in the kitchen and see that the table had a little bit of blood on it. I ignore it for now because I wasn't letting anyone inside the house anyway so I have time to do that later.

I open the door after there was another pair of loud knocks. “What?” I ask but stop out of shock. “Thank God you are okay!” My mother yelled out loudly. My parents were standing there with big suitcases. My father looked to be angry but then he seemed to be little relieved when his eyes land on me. “Mom? Dad? You really came here.” I say to them, still not believing that they really traveled this far.

“Of course we are here for you. We couldn't let you be alone when that psychopath beast is roaming around freely!” Dad says as he gives me a tight hug. I feel little emotional because I was relieved to see them but I really needed them to go or not let them be here too long. “But really I'm fine. There is nothing to be worried about.” I say to them but they don't seem to believe me. “So are you going to let us come in?” My dad asked and I feel my blood turn cold. I don't know what to do!


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n)'s POV

“Sure!” I say to them and step back inside the house so I could go to the kitchen to wipe the table quickly. I could hear the door close behind them as they get inside. I walk to the table and take a towel from a hook on the wall and wipe the blood away. My parents walk to the living room which makes me sigh in relieve that they didn't come here. I put the towel in one of the cabinets where the other towels were. I'll wash it later.

I could see that Toby was giving his famous death stare to my dad who was just ignoring him. “Have you unpacked all of your things already?” My dad asked as he was looking at the furniture. “Yes. I already put everything to their place.” I say to him and he nods quickly. “We hire some people to pack all of your things again so we could leave back home as quickly as possible.” He says as he takes a picture of Toby from one of the shelves. Did he really think that I was going to leave? The fact that they came all this way here to get me didn't change anything. I was going to stay here.

“I'm not going anywhere.” I say to him and he turns to look at me, anger forming on his face. “What?!” He yells at me and Toby hisses at him angrily. My dad turns to look at him as Toby was hissing at him, the hair on his back sticking up. “Stop that!” Dad yells at him as he stomps his foot down, right next to Toby. Toby jumped back and hissed at him again. His claws were out as he holds his other paw up so he could scratch him if he got any closer. “Stop! You are scaring him!” I yell at him as I walk to Toby and lift him in my arms.

Toby relaxes in my arm but the hate filled glare in his eyes didn't go away. “You can't come to my house to terrorize my pets or me!” He looks at Toby and he shakes his head. “If that cat attacks me again, I'll make sure it will be put down.” He says as he sits on the armchair. Mom was sitting on the couch a little sad look in her eyes. “Both of you stop it already. We can talk about it.” She said as I sat down next to her. I put Toby between us as he walks over to mom and lays down, right next to her.

Mom had a small smile on her lips as she starts to pet his soft fur. “Hi there Toby. Have you been a good boy?” She asked. Toby started to purr happily which made my dad even angrier than before. Suddenly the other cat comes out from her hiding place with a scared look on her face. Dad's gaze snaps to look at her, confusion written on his face. “(Y/n), you got another one?” He yelled at me again.

I take the cat in my arms and put her on my lap. “I didn't get anything. I found her and I'm going to look for her owners but if I can't find them then I'm going to keep her.” I say to him and he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I just ignore him and pet the cat's fur. “We are just worried about you! After we heard about your brother we can't help put to be worried.” Mom said and I felt a sharp feeling of quilt in my chest. I could stand the feeling but I had to do it for Michael.

“I know that you are worried but you don't need to be. I'm totally fine here.” I say to them but mom only puts her hand on my shoulder. “We worry about you all the time. You are just so important to us and we want only the best for you. So why not move back with us?” She said with a sweet smile. I smile back at her but then dad gets up from the armchair. “We won't talk about anything. You are coming back with us. You aren't going to stay in this place.” He said as he walks over to the phone.

“Dad stop! I'm not going anywhere!” I yell at him but he doesn't listen to me. He starts to put some number on the phone but I just walk over to him and take the phone away from him. He looks at me, little shocked that I just did that when normally I would respect him. The anger starts to form on his face but his eyes shift to look at my throat. Confusion replaces the anger in his face. “What happened to you?” He asks as he lifts his hand to touch my neck.

I pull away from him, knowing that he has seen the faint bruises in my neck. “Nothing.” I say to him while turning away so he couldn't see them. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and spins me around, his hard gaze falling to my neck. “Who did this to you?” He asked, venom dripping from his voice. I push his hands away from my shoulder while sending him a glare. “No one!” I say sharply to him so he would drop the conversation.

He quickly takes a hold on my jaw and lifted my head backwards so he could see my neck better. “Stop!” I yell at him but then I felt his fingers brush against my neck. He turns my head to look at him. “Where is he?” He asked while confusion flashes on my face. “Where is who?” I ask from him as he let's go of me. “Michael! Where is he?!” Dad yelled at me, making me flinch. Mom got up from the couch as confused as I was.

“He couldn't be here. The attacks have moved to the other side of the town.” Mom said as she walked over to us, giving my shoulder a little rub. “He could be anywhere! Even here!” Dad yells again as he starts to walk around the house. He was going mental and I had to admit that I was little afraid of him when he was like this. “Dad! I haven't seen him! I don't even know what he looks like!” I yell at him, trying to stop him from freaking out.

He stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at us. He snaps his fingers and points at me accusingly, like he always does in the courtroom. “That's right. You don't know what he looks like so he could be anyone. That psychopath could do anything to get to you. Even kill your brother.” He says as he puts his other hand on his chin to think. This was really getting into him right now, which was understandable. “He wouldn't try to get to me like that if you let me go visit him during those fifteen years since he was at the hospital.” I whisper under my breath but dad gets even angrier.

“You wanted to go and visit that maniac? That boy who killed his own sister brutally without any regrets? Are you crazy!” He yells at me again but this time he came to yell right at my face. I step back from him to get some distance between us. Toby was hissing at my dad again which only fueled his anger. “You are not going to stay here! You are coming with us! That monster is not going to kill you! He's not going to get my other child too!” He yells again as his hand wraps around my wrist as he starts to pull me towards the front door.

“Stop!” I yell at him and pull my wrist free from his grasp. He turns to look at me again. “You can't come in my home like this. This is basically a kidnapping!” I yell at him, tears filling my eyes. I was afraid of my dad for the first time of my life. “What are you talking about? We are your parents!” He yells at me again but I shake my head. How could he be so blind? “Just stop!” I yell back at him. “(Y/n). Listen to your father.” Mom said behind him and I turn to face her. Now I was getting angry.

“You lied to me for fifteen years! You watched me cry myself to sleep because I thought that Michael hated me and didn't want to see me anymore! You knew how much he meant to me!” I yell at them, my feelings mixing together again. They looked at me, regret filling their eyes. “Please honey, listen…” Mom continued but I cut her off. “You had a chance to tell me when I was older but you didn't do that! If he comes here and kills me it's your fault!” I yell at them, trying to stay strong but I couldn't stand to look at them anymore.

“Just leave. I want to be alone…” I say to them and I only hear my dad huff as he leaves the house. He took their suitcases and started to walk towards their car again. Mom looks at me with sadness in her eyes. “Just call us if something happens, okay?” We are staying at Mrs. Shelby's house in inner town.” She said as she gave me a little note which had a phone number on it. I nod at her words and give her a little smile. “Sure. See you later.” I say to her as she leaves. “Oh I brought you some apple pie. I left it on one of the shelves in the hallway so you can have it later.” She said with a little smile.

I nod and give her a little hug as a goodbye because I didn't know if I'm going to see them ever again. “Just be careful. You don't know what that psycho is able to do.” She whispered and gave my cheek a little kiss. I smile at her while sadness was eating me away. She just wanted to know if I was okay but she was still little harsh towards Michael. “I'll be safe. Just take care of yourselves and inform me when you know more about the funeral.” She nods quickly before she leaves without saying another thing. I wanted to run after her and tell her everything but that feeling was gone when she shut the door behind her.

More tears escape my eyes while I walk to the couch and lay down on it. I start to full on sob as I lay there. Crying my sadness away sounded to be nice right now. I hugged one of the pillows that was just laying on the couch. I felt someone jump on my back and meow. I turned my head to see the other cat lay on my back. She started to purr and push her head against my back. I feel a little smile form on my face and let her be there. She was such a sweetheart.

I suddenly have the feeling of being watched and I turn to look at Michael, who was looking at me with his head tilted to the side. “Hi again.” I say to him, trying not to sound so sad but failing at it. “I'm fine, don't worry.” I continue but he only tilts his head to the other side. “Well, if you even worry about me.” I say to him and lay my head back to the pillow, hiding my face into the soft fabric.

I feel his hand on the back of my head as he just keeps it there as I started to sob again. I was hurt because of the lies and I needed to stand against my parents for Michael even when I knew that it was the wrong choice. I was hiding a mentally ill killer in my house and he could kill me any minute he got one of his episodes but I wasn't afraid for my life. I was afraid of being without him again. I felt a faint little rub on my head, like he was comforting me on his own cold way. “Just leave me alone.” I say to him but he doesn't move away. I felt him move the cat away but I ignored it for now.

Then I felt a heavy weight on my back and I gasp as I try to turn around but I was stuck. I turn my head only to see that Michael was laying on me, his mask just inches away from my face. “Michael, get off!” I say to him and try to wiggle away from under him. He just huffs and doesn't move anywhere. I feel his other hand on my shoulder as he starts to push me back against the couch. “Michael!” I yell at him and turn harshly away from him only to fall to the floor.

I turn my head to look at him as he was laying lazily on the couch. “Why?” I ask from him while wiping the tears away from my face. He just stared at me while I was on the floor but he then puts his hand on my head and gave it a little rub. I look at him for a moment, trying to look into those deep brow eyes behind that pale mask. His hand traveled from my head to my cheek and he gave it a little gentle rub with his thumb.

“Michael?” He just looks at me but then turns his head away to look at the ceiling. He takes his hand away from me and lets it rest on top of his stomach. The cat immediately jumped on him and started to lay with him on the couch. I look at them until a little smile makes its way on my face as I let out a little chuckle. I didn't know that a mentally ill murderer could be adorable sometimes but I'm open to learn something new every day with him.

“You stole my spot you know.” I say to him but he only huffs. I would like to hear his voice again but I know that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon. I put my head on the couch and just let it rest there. He turns to look at me, our noses just inches away from each other's. I give him another smile and poke his masked nose. He just stares at me again but I turn my gaze to look at his neck where the masks edge was.

I put my hand on his neck and slide my fingers under the mask. I could feel his pulse under my fingertips. It was steady and little slow which amazed me. He seemed to be so calm even when my parents came here to yell at me and try to find him. He didn't mind that I kept my hand there or at least he didn't try to push my hand away. He just was looking at me as I let my hand travel down his chest. I couldn't believe that he was so little long time ago, but now he was so big and dangerous. Almost like a wolf's cub.

“Are you okay?” I ask from him, turning to look at the mask. He just stared at me as I rubbed his chest gently. “Did you go far last night?” He doesn't give any answers but I bet he's fine. I put my head against his chest to listen his breathing and heartbeat. It calmed me down in a weird way but I liked it. It proved me that he was still a human even if others didn't think that he was. “Did you kill someone last night?” I whisper to him, as I look at him.

He waits for a while but then he slowly nods and leans his head back down. I nod against his chest and let my hand rest on his shoulder. “Do you feel good when you kill them or is it only because of the voices?” He just stares at the ceiling while he wasn't moving a muscle. I look at him, trying to wait for his answer but he doesn't give me it. Yesterday came in my mind with his attack and it brought one question in my mind. “Are… are you going to kill me too?”

The atmosphere suddenly got heavy in the room, making me feel nervous. Michael sits up which makes me move my head away from him. I look up at the mask while his form was towering over me. I felt so little while I was sitting on the floor. He tilted his head to look at me while I turn my head away from him. “Are you going to kill me too Michael?” I ask again, trying to stay calm but inside I was freaking out. It didn't help that I was still sitting on the floor in front of him but I couldn't get up because I was too freaked out to do that.

I feel his hands take a hold on my shoulders as he lifts me up from the floor. I yelp and turn to look at him, feeling the fear rush through my veins. He makes me sit next to him and I dropped my gaze on my lap, trying not to seem too scared of him. He removed his other hand from my other shoulder but the other one was still keeping its place on my shoulder that was closer to him. He gave it a little rub which made me turn towards him.

His other hand was removing his mask from his face which made me surprised. When the mask was gone from his face I could see his pale face again. His eyes were piercing mine with this sharp look which made me feel little giddy. I was like a teenage girl talking to her crush just by looking at him! What was wrong with me? He puts his mask on my lap gently, like he was afraid that it was going to break. He puts his free hand on my cheek, giving it a gentle rub. I leaned into his touch while closing my eyes, enjoying every touch of his gentle touch on my skin.

“(Y/n)…” I could hear a very faint deep raspy voice say in front of me which makes me look at him with wide eyes. Did he just say my name? “Michael?” I didn't know what I asked from him but I know that I wanted to say his name. Michael leaned towards me so our foreheads were against one another. The closeness alone made me forget about my parents and everything that happened before. I don't know what he was doing to me but I wasn't going to complain about it.

He was still acting calm even when I was getting more and more nervous when we were like this for a long time. He suddenly moves his head to the side and he rubbed his cheeks against mine. I feel a smile make its way on my face when I could feel his soft skin against mine. There was some stubble on his jaw and cheek but I didn't mind about it. I lifted my other hand on his hair and let my fingers run through his soft dark locks. He didn't seem to mind when I was playing with his hair while he was still rubbing his face against mine.

His other hand travels from my shoulder to my lower back and he pulls me closer towards him. He moves his head again but this time his face was right in front of mine. His nose was touching mine and I lift my eyes to look at his piercing eyes. He tilts his head to the side and leans towards me. I feel his lips touch mine which makes the smile on my face little wider. He tries to kiss me but the kiss was awkward. He must have seen people kissing each other's but haven't kissed anyone before.

He tries to deepen the kiss but he's far too eager right now and there is more force behind his movements than necessary like he was afraid that I was going to leave if he stopped. I pull back from him only to see that there was some anger in his eyes when I did that to him. “You are too rough.” I say to him quietly but then I lean towards him again and start to gently kiss him. He seems to calm down immediately and starts to copy my movements. Now he was gentler than before.

After a while he pulls back from the kiss and just stares at me for a while. I smile at him and lean my face to his neck to give him little kisses there. He just stays still as I let my hands travel on his upper body. His scent was intoxicating to me and I don't know why it made me feel like this. Maybe I just wanted to feel some physical contact with someone and he brought me some excitement. I didn't know what he was thinking and he was like a ticking time bomb but I liked that about him.

I pull away from his neck and give him a little smile. He looks at me for a while and I give him back his mask. “I'm going to give food to the cat and then let's see what we are going to do.” I get from the couch but Michael wraps his hand around my wrist. I look at him as he brings my hand towards his face. He puts my hand on his cheek and shakes his head. I look at him confused. “You don't want me to give food to the cats?”

He looks at me and then gets up from the couch, taking me toward the kitchen. I was confused but then he took a kitchen knife and gave it to me. I look at the knife for a while and then I lift my gaze to look at him. He wraps my hand around the handle and points the sharp end towards his chest. I look at him even more confused but then he shook his head. After a while of thinking I know what he was meant.

“You aren't going to kill me?” I ask from him and he shakes his head. I smile at him and put the knife away. “If you aren't going to kill me, I'm not going to kill you, if that would be even possible.” I say to him with a little giggle. He puts his mask back on his face and I pat his shoulder. “I'm going to make food later. Let's go and make sure that your room is good for you. You don't have to sleep there but that's your hiding place when someone comes here and you are here.” He nods again and I put some food to the cats.

“You can do whatever you want there as long as you can be quiet. But I bet that it wouldn't be a problem to you.” I giggle as I shake the bowls so Toby would be happy. They seemed to just lay around the house right now so they aren't that hungry. “Let's go.” I say to him and start to make my way to the upstairs. He was following me silently as we walked towards the guestroom which was now his room. I just hope that he would stay there when someone comes here because I don't want to even know what would happen to my guests if they see him.


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n)'s POV

I was driving home from the vet, feeling excited to tell some news to Michael. Last night we made the guestroom his own and I think he likes it. He doesn't sleep in his bed but always sneaks in my room to sleep. But I didn't mind about that because he was probably gone for most of the night. “We’ll be back soon enough.” I say to the cat who was sleeping in the carrier. Her paw wasn't broken but she had a slight muscle strain on the leg.

When we arrive back I get her quickly out of the car. “Do you think that they have wrecked the house?” I ask from her with a smile. She was such a good girl. She meowed happily and I laugh. “Let's go and see!” I say to her happily but stop when I see that Sara was walking towards me with her kids following closely behind her. “Hello. Can I help you?” I ask from her as she stops and puts her hands on her hips. “So you have another cat?” She snapped at me which made me put the cat's carrier behind me.

“Yeah. Is there something you need?” I ask from her as I start to slowly back away towards the front door. “Good! Can we have the another one now? My children really love it.” She says and I feel awkward already from her question. “Yeah! Its name is going to be PRINCESS!” One of the kids yelled at me which makes my gaze snap towards the house to see if I could make a run for it. “Ummm… He's a boy. But I need to go! See you around!” I say to the m and turn around to walk to the house.

“How can you be so cruel to kids?!” She yells at me which made me jump from the loudness of it. “I-I'm sorry!” I yell back inside and slam the door behind me. I rest my back on the door and let out a sigh. Why were they so crazy?! “I'm sorry little one.” I say to the cat as I let her out. She seems to be scared too and just runs off to the couch to hide under it. I start to walk to the kitchen but stop at the sight. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” I say loudly and wait for the masked man to turn around.

Michael turns around slowly, his masked rolled halfway on his face and he was eating everything that had sugar from the cabinets. His partner in crime Toby was eating the cat treats that I had. “Michael!” I yell at him and walk over to them. First taking the cat treats from Toby so he wouldn't eat all of them. Then I turn to Michael and take the chocolates chips cookies away from him. “You can't just eat everything while I'm gone!” I put the cookies away and close the cabinets.

I turn to look at Michael, who had a frown on his face. “Don't give me that look. You can't just eat sugar all the time!” He shakes his head and tries to open the cabinet door. “If you open that I won't tell anything about the cat.” I say to him which makes him stop. He thinks for a moment but then he huffs and pulls away from the cabinet. He rolls the mask back on his face and walks over to Toby so he can take the cat in his arms. Toby starts to purr when he gets attention from the masked man.

“So the cat will be fine.” Michael nods slowly and pets Toby's head like he was some movie villain. “But I accidentally met her owners.” Michael tilts his head as he stops petting Toby, which makes him meow in annoyance. “But the thing is that they didn't want her back anymore so I bought her for you right at the spot! They said that her name was Sunny and that she was their daughter's cat but it seems that the girl ran away with a friend and now they want nothing to do with the cat.” I say to him, feeling a smile form on my lips. Michael nods quickly at my words and he seems to be little excited.

“And there is more.” He stops and tilts his head to the side. “The reason why they didn't want her back was that she's pregnant. So we're going to have kittens soon.” He tilts his head to the other side and points at Toby. “I'm sure he'll be fine with the kittens.” I walk over and take Toby from him and give him some kisses to his head. “Right my lovely little boy? You got yourself a friend! Be thankful for Michael.” I swing him from side to side and he closes his eyes and purrs happily.

Suddenly two arms wrap around me and I was pulled to a firm chest. I turn to look at Michael who was giving me a tight hug. “Are you happy?” He nods and puts the mask lips on my cheek. “Oh I just remembered!” I say to him and break free from his hold. “I don't know what the voices do to you but I bought you some medicine if you get headaches from them.” I say to him and show him a bottle which I got from my bag. Michael's eyes turn to look at the bottle, his breathing becoming harder by every minute.

Toby jumps away from me and runs to the living room. I look at Michael and understand that he might not have the greatest relationship with any medicine. “Michael, listen!” I say to him and but the bottle on the kitchen table. His eyes turn to look at the bottle like it was the most awful thing that he has ever seen. “I'm not going to force you to eat them. You can use them if you are in pain.” I say to him and put my hand on his arm to give it a little rub.

He turns to look at me and I leaned towards him and rest my head on his shoulder. “I'm not going to force you do anything you don't want to do.” I whisper to him, trying to calm him down. He turns his head to look at me and gives me a little nod. He reaches over to the bottle and takes it in his hand. I look at him little surprised when he takes one of the pills and rolls the mask up again. He swallows it like it was nothing and just rolled the mask back down. I thought that he wouldn't touch them even if they would save his life.

“Do you need any water with that?” I say to him and he shakes his head slowly. I laugh a little and pat his chest. “Usually people drink water right after eating the pill because it's easier like that.” I pull back from him to see that Sunny was coming to the kitchen. “Hi there Sunny! Are you hungry?” I ask from her and she meows again. I was going to give her the food but Michael only pushes me back and walks to the cabinet that has the food. “You can feed her if you want to.” I say to him and laugh at the childish act he was having.

He puts the cat food into the bowl and shakes it a little. Sunny runs over to him and starts to push herself against his legs. Michael puts the bowl down and Sunny starts to eat happily her food. “She is going to be a good mommy cat.” I say to him while I walk to the living room. Toby was looking out of the window again and I could see that the kids from next door where right on the other side of it. They were showing Toby cat treats but he was just ignoring them.

“God dammit.” I whisper out loud which gets Michael's attention. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Those kids are behind my window again.” I say, feeling frustrated about the whole thing. “They want so desperately Toby and I'm feeling paranoid that they somehow get him and I will never get him back from them.” I admit my feelings to Michael who looks sneakily to the living room from the kitchen doorway so the kids wouldn't see him. I walk over there and shut the blinds. I can hear that the kids were screaming bloody murder outside and I huff from frustration.

Toby looks at me and meows but I only bet his head. “I'm sorry but you can't look outside from that window right now. You can go and try kitchen window.” I say to him and he jumps down and runs to the kitchen. I sit down on the couch and put my face in my hands. “You know, I really need a fence around the house so those kids wouldn't get on my yard so easily. Why do their parents even allow that?” I ask, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer from him.

I sigh out and turn to look in the kitchen, only to see that Michael was gone. “And you are gone. Nice.” I feel little sad that he wasn't interested in my feelings and didn't listen to him. At least I tried to listen him even if he didn't speak. I needed to find a way for him to communicate with me. I suddenly feel that something was wrong and I turned to look into the window, only to see that Michael was standing there, looking outside from behind the curtain. “You can't just stand there!” I whisper to him and quickly walk to him.

I take a hold on his hand and pull him away from the window. “People around here know your mask! You can't just be wearing it and look outside in the middle of the day. What is Dr. Loomis sees you? I can't lose you!” I say to him, trying to convince him to stop the stalking and do something else. He looks at me, his breathing was little harder so I guess he was annoyed when I was ordering him around. “Michael, please. You don't want to go back to the hospital, do you?” His breathing turns back to normal and the just sighs and nods.

“Thank you. You have been acting good right now so before you leave tonight, you can eat the rest of the cookies.” He seems to perk up from the mention of the cookies and I just laugh at him. “But you need to be good for the rest of the day or I'm going to hide next once I get from you while you are gone.” I say to him with a smile and he gives me a one single nod. “Good.” I say to him and look at one of the cabinets that had some art supply in them. Then an idea comes in my mind. “Michael! I know how we can talk!” I say to him excitedly as he tilts his head to look at me. “But I need your help.” I add as I walk over to the cabinet.

“Can you write?” I ask from him but he tilts his head. I think that he knows how to write but his handwriting may not be the best. I take a notebook and a pen and give them to him. “Try!” I say to him, feeling excited that I could finally “speak” with him. He looks at the pen and notebook for a while but then he puts the pen on the paper and starts to write something on it. His hand was little shaky and I wait patiently for him to finish. I wouldn't like to make him hurry up and get frustrated.

He stops for a while but then turns the paper to me. His handwriting was sloppy and it looked like a six-year-old has written it but what did I expect when the last time he went to school was when he was six. I tilt my head to look at the writing only to see that there was only a one word.

**(Y/N).**

I take the notebook and look at it for a while. I could remember that awful handwriting and I feel tears form in my eyes. It was really been that long since I had seen him and now some of the memories from our youth were coming in my mind. Has it really been fifteen years when we were separated?

“Hmm. It has been so long…” I whisper quietly as I turn my head to look at him with a little smile. He nodded and then tilts his head to the side. “I'm sorry that you had to be all alone at the hospital. Did your parents ever come to visit you?” He tilts his head back straight and lifted his right hand. He lifted his index finger and kept it there for a while until he put his hands on his side. “Only once?” I ask from him and he gives me a little nod. Why wouldn't his parents visit him? I know that he killed his sister but still. Judith kind a deserved it because of her behavior.

“I'm sorry to hear that Michael. If I really had known that you were there all this time, I would have run away from home and came to visit you every day.” I say to him and give him a tight hug. He just stands still in the hug but then he just rubbed my back. “But now that you are here, I'll make up the time that we were separated up to you.” I say to him, excited that I have him back in my life. He nodded and I point at the couch. “Sit there! I'm going to go and get some photo albums and drinks for us.” I say to him and quickly make my way to the storage room he was hiding yesterday.

After getting everything I wanted to show him and got some lemonade for both of us I walk back to the living room with a big smile on my face. He was sitting there, his mask was laying on the coffee table. “Here you go.” I say to him and give him his drink. He gives me a nod and takes a sip from the drink. I put my drink on the table and sit right next to him. I start to show him some photos what were taken when we moved away. At times he got annoyed when he saw me with some of my friends but I just said that they were just friends that were left behind when I moved back here.

“And here is a photo that was taken at my high school prom.” I say to him and point at the photo. His eyes were clued on it as he was tilting his head from side to side. “I wanted to have a more natural look so it's nothing fancy.” I say, trying to snap his attention away from it. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers on top of it. “Is something wrong?” He shakes his head and then turns the page where was some photos taken with my friend just week before I moved here.

He looks at one them where I had a wide smile on my face and Toby in my arms. “My parents wanted to take that so I would remember how much fun I had at their home before leaving. They really didn't want me to move here.” I say to him and he nods. He runs his fingers again on this photo too but this time he took it from the album. “Michael?” He looks at the photo but then he just puts it on his pocket. I look at him for a while but then just smile. “You can have that. My parents have so many copies of that.”

Michael leans back on the couch and he wraps his hand around my shoulder and gives my other shoulder a little rub. I give him a smile. It was weird, like he has been there always. “We can take some photos together too if you want. They could be our little secret.” I say to him with a little smile. He gives me a small nod and a faint smile. “So what happened to your little sister?” I ask from him which erased his faint smile away. He points at his knife and I immediately know what he meant.

“So you are the last of your family?” He thinks for a moment and then he nodded slowly. “Are you sad about that. After all they were your family.” I say to him but he shakes his head. I nod at him and then see a photo of Mark and me. I look at it, his lively smile and eyes. He was full of life and would be forever in the picture I was looking at right now. I take the photo while I had a small sad smile on my lips. “Do you think that he'll be angry with me after I didn't call the police and Dr. Loomis to come here and get you after you killed him?”

Michael looks at me but then he shook his head. He took the photo from me and he put it back into the photo album. He took the photo album from me and put it on the table. “Thank you that you are here. You can leave any time if you want to go.” I say to him and shift my gaze to my lap. He put his hand around my wrist and he pulled it towards himself. He puts it on his cheek and just kept it there. I smile and start rubbing him with my thumb. Fifteen years without any love must have been hell for him.

“I miss my brother. Did you miss Judith after you killed her?” I ask from him but he only shakes his head. “How does it feel to kill someone, to watch someone else die by your hands?” He looks at me for a while and then he just takes the notebook and pen. I look at him nervously, waiting to see his answer. I could never get another chance to talk casually with a serial killer so why not do it now. Michael stops writing and turns the notebook towards me.

**Relaxing. The voices go silent for a while.**

“Did the voices tell you to kill Judith?” He nods and reaches towards the mask. He takes it from the table and puts it on, hiding his handsome face again. “You really look different than long time ago.” He turns to look at me. The expressionless mask looked deep into my soul, like it was trying to see some unknown secrets deep in me. “But I don't look the same either, do I?” I say to him with a laugh. Michael shakes his head but then something comes in my mind. “How did you recognize me?” Michael tilts his head and writes on the notebook.

**The voices told me that you were here. I could never forget you. They like you.**

“But why do they like me?” He points himself and then me. “Because you like me?” Michael nods and gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. I look after him with a little blush on my cheeks. I was really attached to the serial killer who was my long-lost friend, who came back to my life recently. Was there something wrong in my mental health too? But then again I didn't care if there was as long as I could keep him close to me.

Michael comes back with both of the cats in his arms. Michael puts them down next to me and then sits on their other side. He really seems to like them. “You know before Toby I had an older cat named Bear. I got him maybe two years after we moved away from here. But he passed away one night which made me heartbroken but after a while I got Toby to keep me company.” Michael nods slowly as he pets the cat happily. “But you can't bring every cat you see here. Two cats are enough.” Michael tilts his head and points at Sunny. “I'm sorry Michael but we can't keep the kittens.”

He growls angrily at me. “We just can't keep them! They need to go to their own homes. But I'll make sure that their next homes are great. And that our neighbors won't get any of them.” Michael doesn't calm down and he only started to get angrier by every passing minute. “Michael, just calm down. Please.” I say to him but he only takes a hold of my throat again but this time he just keeps his hand there without doing anything more. I look at him little shocked.

“Calm down.” I say slowly and calmly to him while trying not to show fear. “We'll talk about this when you let go.” His hand gave a light squeeze to my throat but then slowly he pulled his hand away. His eyes turn to his hand and then back at me. I could see that there was something else in those dark eyes of his. Maybe regret? He put his hand on my head and my hair gentle little pets. “Thank you Michael. We can talk about the kittens later.” He nods as he gets up from the couch and takes the cats in his arms again. After that he starts to walk towards the stairs, silently like always.

I look after him as he takes them with him. I sigh out when I hear his room's door shut upstairs. I know he doesn't know how to show his feelings correctly and that he is so unstable when comes to his mental health. I walk to the kitchen and take some chocolate from one of the lower cabinets. I needed to cheer him up little before I just leave him be all alone. I wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

I run up the stairs and see that the door to his room was closed. I walk over to it and just look at it for a while. “Michael?” I say gently as I knock on the door. I didn't want to just march in without him knowing about it. He needed to have some privacy in his own little kingdom. But because I don't hear an answer, I get inside anyway. I think he wouldn't mind if I do this just this one time, would he?

Michael was sitting on his bed with the cats and just staring at the wall again. I turn to look at the wall seeing nothing there. “I know you can't help your feelings.” I say to him and sit next to him. I look at the wall with him. His breathing was steady, almost like he wasn't breathing at all. I put the chocolate on his lap and look at the cats that were sleeping on the bed. “I'll start to make food in an hour. I don't know if my parents will come to visit me today but if they do, you can stay here until they go away. Try to relax.”

I give his masked cheek a quick kiss and leave him alone with his thoughts. I close the door behind myself and walk back to the living room. When I sit down on the couch I sigh out silently. I look at the photo albums and open one of them. My eyes land on a photo where Mark was holding me when I was just a couple of days old. He didn't tell me everything but he tried to protect me like good brothers do. “I'm so sorry Mark.” I whisper as I feel tears form in my eyes. “But I can't just lose him again.”


	16. Chapter 16

(Y/n)'s POV

Making food was something that calmed me down when I was nervous so I liked to cook but this was another level. My parents called me earlier so they could talk to me again. I spoke with them for a long time which made Michael be interested in my conversation. The phone call that first started when I was all alone turned into a staring match with him at the end. He came from upstairs so he could just watch me from the end of the stairs. It was creepy but somehow adorable at the same time.

My parents and I agreed to have a dinner here tonight. But I needed to make it little earlier than they arrive because I wanted to give some food to Michael too. As I was making sure that everything was looking great I turn around to see that he was looking at my car keys and then he turned to look at the car. “Michael, you are not going to touch that car.” I say to him as a warning but he keeps staring at it. I guess he knows how to drive a car since he came here all the way from Smith's Grove but still. It was my car.

“My parents will be here soon so you need to stay in your room.” I say to him but he only huffs at me. He sounded to be annoyed but it was better like that. If my parents saw him, they would freak out and Michael would probably kill them too. And I wasn't going to let that happen if I could prevent it. I hear his footsteps approach me but I didn't mind. He stopped right behind me and I could feel his breathing on my neck.

“You can take the cats with you if you want to so Toby wouldn't attack my dad.” I say to him but he was still just standing there. I turn my head to see what he was doing but my eyes meet the pale mask. I could see that his dark eyes were looking at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. I smile at him and turn back to look at the meat that was in the oven. “I'll give you your food so you can take it to your room since I can't eat with you to night.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it little painfully.

“Ow Michael!” I say to him as he turns me around and shakes his head. He points at the food, me and then himself. He wants me to eat with him? “I can't eat with you because my parents are coming here and they can't see you!” I say to him, trying to convince him to agree but he stubbornly shakes his head again. “Please. You don't want them to call the police.” I say to him which makes him tilt his head. He picks up his knife and shows it to me.

“Michael no! You are not going to kill my parents!” I say to him, but he slams the knife against a wooden chopping board. The knife was stuck upright on it as Michael lets go of it. He was getting angry again but I couldn't let him start breaking everything in my house. “Michael stop!” I say to him as he walks over to the dining room. He takes the plates which I had put on their places already. He throws them to the floor with a huff as his tantrum was getting even worse.

“Michael!” I yell at him and take a hold on his clothes. He was so strong that I couldn't stop him even when I tried my hardest. “Stop!” I say to him and try to pull him back but he was just dragging me along with him. “Listen! You can have something else!” This finally got his attention because he stopped before he could break a painting that was hanging on the wall. He keeps it still in his hands as he turns his head to look at me with that head tilt. “We can do whatever you want if I can have a nice dinner with my parents.” He gives me the painting and slowly nods.

He exits the room without doing anything else. He left me to clean the mess he made. “Shit…” I say after him and start to clean his mess. He could be a brat sometimes. Maybe I should just buy some plastic plates and mugs so he can throw them around as much as his heart desires. As I was sweeping the floor from all the porcelain and glass, I hear the doorbell ring. “Not now!” Whine and sweep the last of pieces in a nice little pile and just leave it for now. I'll let my parents in first and then finish the job.

As I walk to the door I see that Michael is nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he is already hiding upstairs. I open the door and face none other than my parents… and Dr. Loomis. “Hey. I wasn't expecting for you to bring another guest.” I say to them as my heart was beating out of my chest. Why would they bring him here with them?! “Sorry I didn't inform you about Dr. Loomis but I think it's good that we brought him with us.” Dad says as he gives my cheek a kiss and walks in the house.

“Nice to see you again Ms. (L/n). How have you been.” Dr. Loomis says while scowling as he looks again around my house. “Nice to see you too. I have been trying to live day by day.” I say to him as I close the door behind the trio. He nods and just keeps looking around my house still trying to see if there was anything wrong. Mom took a seat with my dad on the living room where Dr. Loomis soon joined them. I see that the noise brought Toby and Sunny to look what was going on.

Toby's fur was puffed as he saw the intruders in his house but Sunny went closer to investigate. She jumped on the table to looks at them while flipping her tail around. “I see that you got another cat.” Dr. Loomis says as he was looking at her. I smile at him sweetly trying to calm my nerves. If the cats were here, Michael probably wasn't in his room. “Yeah. I wanted to have another so Toby would have a friend. She's Sunny.” I say to him as Sunny turns to look at me when I said her name.

“I thought that you were trying to find its owners.” Dad snaps at me which makes me turn to look at him. “Umm… well her previous owners didn't want her back so I bought her from them. She's mine now.” Mom sends me a smile as she reaches over to pet Sunny's head. Dad huffs as he copies mom's movements and pets her head too. Luckily for him, she doesn't seem to mind at all. I turn to look at Toby, who was still staring daggers at them while he was sitting by the doorway.

“You should get rid of that and keep just this one.” Dad suddenly says and he sends a Toby death glare. Toby hisses at him angrily which makes dad get up and slam his foot on to the floor trying to scare him. But that only gets Toby to stand up and hiss at him again. “Get that away from here.” Dad orders but Toby suddenly stops and runs away towards the kitchen. “I'll go and see him and make the table ready. I'll get you three when everything is ready.” I say to them and quickly walk over to the kitchen.

I see that Michael was there holding Toby in his arms while the cat was purring happily. “Michael. Dr. Loomis is here so you need to hide!” I whisper to him and quickly look at the food and dining room. To my surprise everything was clean in the dining room and the table was ready. “Did… did you do that?” I ask from him and point at the dining room. Michael nods and pets Toby's head. I almost start to cry. He wasn't as heartless after all and quite helpful if he wanted to be.

“Thank you so much. I'll give you your food.” I say to him as I pass him and get the meat out of the oven. The smashed potatoes and vegetables were ready already so the meat was the last thing I needed. Michael was standing behind some cabinets so he would be little harder to spot if someone comes to the doorway. I put everything he wants on his plate and offer it to him. We swap so I have Toby in my arms and he has the plate.

“I'll give you a coke from the fridge. Just try not to be spotted when you go to the hallway. I'll distract them so you get upstairs without being seen.” I say to him and put Toby back down. He stands there for a while as I take everything to the dining room table. I felt horrible because he had to eat alone but there was no other way. And I didn't want him to skip his dinner. When the table was ready I give the sign to Michael so he could go. He looks after me when I disappear back to the living room.

“Dinner is ready! So everyone come to the table!” I say to them only to see that I may have interrupted something. “Y-yeah thanks.” Dad says as they get up and follow me. I look at them, little suspicious but let it drop for now. I direct everyone on their own seats so this could go smoothly after all. There are no signs of Michael which was good. He can come and go as silently as a shadow.

The dinner was at first really awkward as mom and dad tried to convince me to move back with them but I told them all the time that I wasn't going to move anywhere. Dr. Loomis was listening to every word they told me. “So the problem is because of Michael?” He suddenly asked which got our attention. “Yes. This is all because of him.” Mom says before she takes a sip from her drink. She was starting to sound annoyed. “You should really move back? What if he comes here and kills you too?” She asks as she turns to look at me.

“I haven't even seen him since he was taken away from me.” I say as I cut a piece of my steak to eat. Dr. Loomis turns to look at me. “Taken away from you?” He questions and I stop at his question to think for a while. “Well… he was my best friend. If I got a chance to meet him again, I would love to speak with him.” I say, trying to get him off my back. He nods and eats his food. “Do you miss him?” He asks from me in between taking more food in his mouth which makes my parents turn to look at me.

I look at all three of them for a while and then turn my attention back to my plate. “I do miss him.” I say to the and just play with my food for a while. Mom gasps and I see that dad is getting angrier than before. Dr. Loomis nods and takes another bite. “It doesn't have feelings so it won't recognize you .” He suddenly said which made me feel awful. “The only thing that keeps Michael going is the rage it feels inside.” He added as he took a sip from his drink.

Michael could feel something. I had seen it. He was acting here almost like a normal man but he just can't contain his rage. “So I'm going to ask your help again.” He says which got my parents attention. I lift my gaze to look at him with my parents as he wipes his mouth on a napkin. “I know Michael is around here. The house is way too important to it.” He says as he turns his eyes on me. “When Michael sees you, it wants to kill you and I'm afraid that it has already seen you. Michael is just waiting for perfect opportunity to strike.” He says which makes my blood run cold.

“You can be a bait to it. You can help us catch Michael and bring it in front of justice!” He says eagerly. He really wants to catch Michael. My parents look at each other and then me. “You should help them catch Michael.” My dad says which makes me stop and look at him. “What?” I question him and he nods eagerly. “If that's the only way to catch him then why not? You would be local hero after that!” He says as he takes another bite from his dinner. “And I would make sure that he would go to the most secure prison in the whole America!”

I look at him, shock filling my gut. He has done bad things but he was still my friend! “I'm not going to do it.” I say to them and my dad's head snaps to look at me. “Why not?!” He yells at me but I shake my head and cross my arms. “I'm not going to do it because I don't want to. I'm not going to lure someone like a wild animal! Even if he killed people he is still a human!” I yell back at him and my dad sends an angry glare to me.

“Michael is not human anymore. You should think it over. You could help a lot of people.” Dr. Loomis says but I shake my head. “Not going to happen. I won't do it!” I say to him as he leans back. “Tell me Ms. (Y/n). Have you ever been diagnosed with anything?” He says and I look at him shocked. Was he really serious?! “Excuse me?” I snap at him angrily. Was he thinking that I was mentally ill too?

“I think you should try therapy. It seems that the absence of Michael might have left some emotional scars.” He says which makes my parents look extremely uncomfortable. Dr. Loomis turn his attention towards my parents. “Did you ever take her to therapy when she and Michael were separated?” He asks from my parents who only look at each other with little paler faces. “Umm we… I didn't think she would need it.” Dad says and Dr. Loomis nods.

“If you would have taken her there when she was younger, this wouldn't be a problem today.” He says which makes my parents turn their attention to me. I almost sink in my seat from embarrassment. Now they were probably thinking that I was crazy! “I think that she still thinks that Michael is still the same little boy he was long time ago because she really doesn’t understand what he's really capable of doing.” I didn't think that Michael was the same as long time ago and I definitely knew what he could do! He was important to me and of course I wouldn't want to hurt him or his feelings.

“How can we fix her?” Mom asked like there was something wrong in me. “What? I'm perfectly fine! I don't need any therapy so thank you for offering it.” I say to him and Dr. Loomis nods at my words. “I'll drop this for now.” He says and gets up from his seat when he finishes his dinner. “Just call me if you change your mind.” He says as he turned to look at my parents. “It was good to see you all again. I'll call you later so we can talk the legal things.” He says to my dad who nods and gets up from his seat too.

“I'll be waiting for that Dr. Loomis. Drive safely back.” He says as he shakes the older man's hand. Dr. Loomis turns to look at me and he nods at me. “Thank you from the dinner Ms. (L/n). Take care of yourself.” He says to me and turns to shake my mom's hand. “We'll help you as best as we can catch that monster.” Mom says to the doctor. He nods again and he starts to walk towards the front door. I look after him but then decide just to follow him.

He was putting on his jacket when I reach him. “I really appreciate your help Dr. Loomis. I hope you don't think that I'm selfish about this.” I say to him which makes him turn his gaze to look at me. “No I don't think that you're selfish. You're just scared.” He says calmly as he looks at me. “You're scared of him.” He adds which makes a shiver run down my spine. “I… Thank you Dr. Loomis. Drive safely.” I say to him and he nods again. “Good night.” He says to me as he leaves.

I wasn't scared of Michael, was I? I was walking back to the dining room but stop when I see that Michael was standing at the end of the stairs with the apple pie in his hand. He must have gotten that from the kitchen. His mask was rolled half way on his face as he was eating the pie. I feel my heart stop when I see him and I turn my head quickly towards the dining room where my parents were still sitting in their seats. I point at the stairs so he would go back upstairs and mouth ‘ **GO** ’ to him. He tilts his head as he just sits down on the steps.

“(Y/n) is everything alright?” I hear my mom ask and I turn to her. I give her a little forced smile. “Yes everything is okay! Do you two need anything?” I say to them as they give me a confused look. How the hell did Michael sneak right past them without being seen?! “No… we don't need anything. Just come here so we can talk little.” Dad says and I hear that weird thing in his voice that some parents used when their kids were in trouble.

I nervously sit back down on my seat. Dad takes a deep breath in as he reaches for my hand. “(Y/n) look. We have made some mistakes but we really love you and your brother. We want the best for you both but now that your brother is gone we only have you.” Dad began and I already feel the quilt eat me up again. Some tears formed in my eyes as they were giving me sweet smiles and looks. “So if you really have seen him just tell us the truth. It's the best for our whole family and Mark would get some justice for his death. It's something he would have wanted and done the same to you.” Mom adds which makes me cry quietly.

I was the one that broke the family. If I wouldn't have befriended him then and just have avoided him like all the other kids. I should have seen the warning signs when we were kids but I was so young and naïve! I saw a lonely boy and of course I wanted to befriend him so he wouldn't be alone! I hide my face in my hands and I nod while still crying. “I'm so sorry. I have seen him.” I say to my parents, making them perk up. “Where?” Dad says and I wipe my eyes.

“On the other side of the town. I was going to the store and saw some guy who was following me there! I didn't know that it was Michael, I swear!” I say to them while lying through my teeth. I felt horrible when I lied to them but it was the only way to distract them. Dad and mom both get up quickly and start to make their way to the door. “Thank you (Y/n)! We'll make sure that that side of the town is looked through. This all will be over sooner than you know honey!” Mom says as they quickly but their jackets on.

I was still crying when my dad gave me a tight hug. “You'll stay here. I'm sure that he doesn't know that you are here since he has been there!” Dad yells at me as they start to leave. “Bye (Y/n)!” They yell at me as they leave, slamming the door behind them. I look at the door for a while dumbfounded. So that was the reason why they came here. Just to get some information about Michael.

I sigh and walk back to the dining room so I could clean the table. I put the dishes in the sink and the extra food in the fridge while I was wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I suddenly feel watched again and I turn to look at the doorway where Michael was standing. “I'm sorry that you had to eat alone.” I say to him as he walks over to me. I turn around so I could wash the dishes. At least my parents were too busy trying to find Michael from the other side of the town.

Michael wraps his hand on my neck and pulls me towards himself. “What now?” I say to him as he turns me around so I could face him again. Michael shows me my car keys and I look at them for a while. “I don't understand.” I say to him as he points at himself, me and then the car. “You want to go for a ride?” I ask from him and he nods. I think for a moment and then nod. “I did promise we would do whatever you want, didn't I?” I say to him and he nods again.

“Fine. We can go but just little later. I'll wash the dishes first.” I say to him and pet his masked cheek. He sits down on the kitchen table while I was working. “I hope that you didn't think that I was really going to betray you like that.” I say to him but he was just looking at me quietly. “But you really need to be careful out there for a while.” I say to him but he doesn't do anything. I turn back to finish the dishes so we could get going already before he becomes impatient.


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/n)'s POV

“Can you at least tell me where we're going?” I ask from Michael but he doesn't say anything. He picked an outfit for me which I had to wear. It was black jeans with a long-sleeved white shirt and leather jacket. He also gave me a pair of sneakers which I had to wear. He just goes to the driver's side door and gets in. “No!” I snap at him as I open the passenger’s side door. “You can't drive! What if you wreck the car?” I say to him but he just stares at me.

I look around and just sit down on the seat. “At least wear a seat belt so if we crash you wouldn't fly through the windshield and die.” He ignores my words and just starts the car. I shake my head and put on the seat belt. I was scared shitless. “I'm going to die am I?” I ask from him as he backs away from the house. When he started to drive it was calm and pleasant. I was amazed that he knew how to use a manual car.

When I started to relax he turned to the highway and he put the pedal to the metal. I scream as the car roars and jumps forward. I turn to look at Michael who seemed to be calm even when I was freaking out. “Michael slow down!” I scream at him but he only turns to look at me and I get even more scared. “Look at the road!” He turns his head to look at the road. He switched to another lane and went to turn to another road when he finally slowed down.

I breathe happily for a moment but then he quickly turns to a side road. It was a dirt road which made me scared again. “Michael?! Where are we going?” I yell at him but I know that he is amused because of my fear. “Michael! This is not funny! Just slow down or we're really going to die!” He just looks at the road like there was nothing wrong in his driving while he was speeding like the maniac he is.

Suddenly he slams on the breaks which makes the car swing from side to side violently. I scream and out my hands in front of my face. Please let my death be quick! When the car finally stopped I didn't dare to look if I was still alive. I felt a large hand on top of my head give my head a pat. “Are we dead?” I ask him but then he takes a hold on my hair and lifts my head to look. I look up and see that we were in the middle of the woods but still alive.

I get out of the car and suddenly I feel that adrenaline rush finally go away. I felt more alive than before. “Don't you ever do that to me ever again or or or I'm going to make you pay.” I say to him as he walks over to me. I lean on the car to wait until my legs worked correctly again. He stops right next to me and was just staring at me. I could see that he was amused. “Stop that.” I say to him and walk around to feel better. His dark eyes were following my every move while I just walked circles around the car. “I know that you are used to that but I'm not so don't laugh at me.” I say to him but he just shakes his head and starts to walk away.

I look after him which seems to look like he was really leaving me behind. “Michael wait!” I yell and run after him. He was just continuing his journey deeper in the woods while I only reached him. His walk was silent but fast and I had to run to keep up with him. “Can you just slow down please? I can't keep up with you.” He ignores me once again and just makes his way somewhere silently. I shake my head and put my arm around his so I could keep up with him easily. He doesn't seem to mind that. His body was warm while the outside air was little cool.

“Where are we going?” I ask from him but he still doesn't do anything that would explain where we were going. I look around the dark creepy forest. I knew that he would protect me if something happened and nobody would try anything when he was here. But I don't know what would happen if a bear or something like that attacked us. He had his knife with him but what if it wasn't enough? “Michael can we go back? It's little too creepy here.” I say to him but he just walks forward.

I don't know how long we walked but then he just stopped. He frees his arm from my hold and lays down on the forest floor. I look at him for a while but then just lay next to him. When I look up I see all the stars in the night sky. “Wow.” I whisper as I looked at the sky. I never had too much time to just stop and look at the night sky like this. It was truly amazing. “It's really beautiful.” I never thought that a silent serial killer would take me to look at the stars in the middle of the forest but this experiment is something I would do more often.

“Can you enjoy this yourself too or are the voices still screaming at you?” He nods but then pinches his thumb and index finger together. I wanted those voices to leave him alone once and for all but I know that he would never be normal even if he tried. You can't teach a tiger to be a house cat even if you wanted to. I turn my head to look at Michael who was still watching the sky. “Could you ever go outside when you were at the hospital?”

He turns his head to look at me. The mask was even creepier when it was in dark. He nods but then he shakes his head. “You could but you didn't?” I ask from him and he nods again and turns his head back to look at the sky. I turn my attention back there too. We should do this more often. It was so relaxing to lay here next to him. “Where do you think we would be if Judith was still alive?”

Michael turns to look at me for a while without doing anything. “Do you think we would be here if you didn't do that or would we have grown apart?” I say to him and he sits up from the ground. He wraps his hand around my arm and lifts me toward himself. He points at himself and then me again. He takes his knife and lets it cut his skin in his palm. He takes my hand and cuts my palm too which makes me hiss from the pain.

He wraps his hand in mine and I could fell the blood between our palms as he gives me a firm handshake. “I guess we share some blood now huh?” I ask from him and he nods again. I look at his hand as he releases mine to see that the wound he had was already healing. I turn his hand to look at it better. “Wow that's amazing.” I say to him as I rub my finger on top of his wound. “How about the wound on your stomach? Is it healed already?” I was curious about how fast he could really heal himself.

He starts to open his overalls and I feel my face feels suddenly much warmer than before. He lifts his shirt and shows me where the stab wound used to be. He must have taken the stitches out himself because they weren't there. “You truly are amazing.” I whisper to him. He lets his shirt fall back down but leaves the overalls open. His body was amazing but he has lived somewhat healthy life at the hospital so that wouldn't be a surprise.

“Did you miss me when you were there?” I ask from him and he nods quickly. I smile little sadly at him. “I wish that I would have known where you were for all these years. I think it's little unfair that you were missing me for all that time and I only thought that you were my imagination.” I say to him with a sadness in my voice. He shakes his head and lays back down on to the ground. He surely enjoys his freedom from that hospital.

“Sorry about my parents you know. They really don't like you but they want the best for me.” He doesn't react at all at my words. “But I don't hate you.” He reaches out for my head and gives me a little ruffle on my head. “I'm glad that you came back Michael.” He turns his head to look at me with those dark eyes. “I know that I have lived my life forward without you but I always felt like there was something missing in my life.”

His hand travels to my cheek from on top of my head. He keeps it there for a moment until he turns his head to look at the forest. I look at him curiously as he zips his overalls closed again and gets up from the ground. I tilt my head as he takes the knife and puts his index finger in front of the mask's lips. I nod quietly as he leaves me in the middle of the forest to go somewhere. Did he sense something in the forest?

I suddenly feel creeped out by the dark forest. I wrap my arms around my legs and hug them closer to me. I really wished that Michael would be here now. Where did he go anyway? Even when he himself was a terrifying murderer he brought some comfort to me even when I should be afraid for my life. Maybe I really thought that he was still the same as fifteen years ago or I was just going insane because of him.

Suddenly I hear a stick snap behind me which makes me turn around only to see that there was some man with hunting gear on. “Are you okay Miss?” He asks while holding a hunting rifle in his hands. “Ummm…” I say to him but see that Michael was walking behind him as silently as always. “Well are you okay or are you just sitting in the middle of the forest without any reason?” He asks with an annoyed look on his face.

I turn my head away from him and cover my ears. I don't want to hear this poor man die right behind me. And before I know it I hear a loud scream which sends shivers down my spine. It was horrifying to listen someone die. I feel some tears make their way in my eyes as the man was dying behind me. After what felt like forever since the man went silent I hear footsteps approach me. I stay as still as possible but was snapped out of it when Michael sits down next to me.

I slowly turn my head to look at him to see that he had some blood on him. I didn't dare to look behind me to see what happened to the man. “A-are you okay?” I whisper to him but he nods his head while he was looking at the woods blankly. I nod slowly and look at the ground. The sweet moment we had just moments ago was just a memory now. “Do you think that he deserved that?” I ask from him which makes him turn his head towards me.

He shrugs his shoulders and gets up from the ground. He offers me is hand which I accept even if he had some of the man’s blood on it. He pulls me up from the floor and starts to walk back towards the car. His hand was warm and bloody but it still felt little pleasant even if it was little nasty. “Before we get back to the car, we need to wash our hands so we wouldn't get any of the blood on my car.” I say to him and he immediately changes his direction to the side. He surely knows his way around in this forest.

We stop at a little creek and he squats down so he can put his hands in the water. I do the same and hiss at the coldness of it. When he's ready he just gets up and looks at me. “I'm sorry if I'm being little bossy but I don't want them to find you. Especially now when my parents are here. Mark's death surely made them even more overprotective than before but I can't blame them.” I say as I get up while shaking my hands. He nods and takes my hand in his as he starts to drag me with him again.

The walk to the car was rather awkward because I couldn't think about anything to speak about to him. That what happened back there was still on my mind. What about that man's life? Did he have wife? Maybe kids? A dog or a cat? Michael just killed him without giving any thought about that poor man’s life. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I feel the guilt again in my gut and I suddenly feel sick. “Michael wait.” I say to him which makes him stop in his tracks.

I take some deep breaths in so I wouldn't throw up from the stress. Michael was tilting his head to look at me as I was just so weak. “I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this.” I say to him but he tilts his head to the other side. I get up and rub my shoulders to get blood flow in my brains again. Michael seems to notice that because he puts his hands on my shoulders and starts to massage them. A moan escapes my lips from it. I didn't even know that I was that tense.

He does that for a while which makes me feel more relaxed. “Okay that's enough.” I say to him and he lets go of me. I turn to look at him as he straightens his head again. “Thank you.” I offer my hand for him to hold so he could lead the way for the two of us back to the car. He nods as he takes my hand again to lead me forward. “Can I ask something?” I ask from him which makes Michael nod again. “Do you ever miss your family?” I ask from him which makes him stop in his tracks.

I stop right beside him and look at him for a while. He just stands there and looks forward without doing anything. Did I strike some nerve? “Michael, are you okay?” I ask but he just starts to walk forward again but this time he was walking faster so I have to almost run after him. Even if he was silent most of the time, his silence now was much scarier than ever before. I don't know if he was annoyed with me. What if he was furious and probably thinking about ways to punish me later? “I'm sorry.” I whisper to him which makes him let out a little huff.

When we finally reach the car he releases my hand and walks over to the driver's side. He didn't seem to be amused at this point. He seemed to be furious at me right now and that scared me. What if he was going to do something that would hurt my parents or me? “I didn't want to hurt your feelings if it's about that.” I whisper to him but he only points at the car. I nod and get in without saying another word. He jumps in too and starts to drive again before I could put on the seat belt.

He was driving more calmly now but he was squeezing the steering wheel hard. I turn my head away from him and look at the city that was mostly sleeping. My parents never let me go to outside after dark probably because of Michael. They were always so afraid that something bad was going to happen to me but now it seems that something bad would happen to them if they come around me too much. I didn't want them to fight because of me. Mark already suffered the same fate as Judith had.

“Will you go out again when you take me home?” I try to get him to think about something else. I turn to look at him to see how he was doing. The mask he had seemed to be scarier than before. He shakes his head which makes me feel little better than before. At least no one else isn't going to die tonight by his hands. “I'm going to take a quick shower when we get back. Can you go and take a look at Sunny? I want to know if she's okay.” I say to him but he doesn't nod so I think he'll do it anyway.

He parks the car and I get out of the car so I could go take the shower as fast as possible. I knew that my car would be dirty but I could wash it tomorrow. I get my keys from my pocket and get inside the house, leaving the door open for Michael. I felt bad that I asked him that but I can't turn back time to change it. I hear him close the door behind him but then I feel him wrap his arms around my body when I take my shoes off.

“Michael?” I question him as he lifts me up and throws me on his shoulder like I was a potato sack which makes me feel little uncomfortable. He walks towards the bathroom while I was just hanging there, trying to figure out what he was doing. When he gets inside of the bathroom he switches on the light and drops me back on my feet. He points at the bathtub. “You want to take a bath?” I ask from him and he nods and then points at me. “I'll make it for you while I take a shower so you can go after me.” I say to him but he shakes his head.

He points at me and then himself again. “You want to go to the bath together?” I ask from him and he nods again. I feel my face turn hot and I shake my head. “Michael no!” I say to him but he nods again. “I'm not g-going to take a bath with you.” He shakes his head and points at the bathtub but he was more demanding than before. “Michael…” I whine to him but he shakes his head. He was so stubborn! “Fine but it has to be quick!” He nods quickly as he closes the bathroom door behind himself.. He seemed to be happy at my agreement but I know that he would have forced me to stay even if I didn't want to. What did I get myself into?


	18. Chapter 18

(Y/n)'s POV

This was the most awkward bath I have ever had. Michael was sitting right behind me in the bath tub while I just sat in front of him silently. I could feel that he was touching my hair with light touches. My face was red and burning from embarrassment. He didn't take the mask off of him as we sat there so he looked absolutely ridiculous right now. “Are you ready to go to bed already?” I ask from him but I hear him only huff. So he wasn't ready yet.

Suddenly he buries his hand in my hair and tugs me towards himself. I yelp as my back connects on his chest. He puts his other arm on the edge of the tub and I can see all the scars on them. Some of them were from needles and other was probably from his victims. He was breathing calmly behind me. I wanted to relax but I just couldn't do it when he was breathing right down my neck.

He puts his head on my shoulder as he lets go of my hair and moves his hand lower on my body. He puts it on my breast and gives it a hard squeeze. I wince at the pain and take a hold on his wrist. “Stop!” I whine to him but he still keeps his tight hold on me. I let go of his wrists with a little squeak and just put my hands on my lap while I try to ignore the pain. He keeps his hand there but his hold becomes lighter than before. It was weird to have someone else to touch my breast but now it felt pleasant when he wasn't squeezing me.

“We should go to sleep.” I whisper to him but he doesn't move a muscle. “Let's get out before the water turns cold.” Once again, I don't get a response from him. After what felt like forever he gets up and lifts me with him. He puts me on the floor as he steps out of the bath. I can't help but to look at his form. He was attractive, extremely good-looking young man and I hated it how he made me feel. He takes the mask off of his face and he turns to look at his own reflection a frown comes on his face.

“It's you Michael. Just older but still you.” I say to him as I put my hand on his cheek. His dark eyes turn to look at me with that little frown. “We change quickly even when we don't see it. It must be more devastating to you than me so I understand that you may not be comfortable looking at yourself yet.” He nods and starts to put on the mask again. “No! Can I wash your hair? Please?” I say to him and he tilts his head.

I give him the puppy eyes but then he shakes his head. “Oh come on! Please! I can give you a little head massage if you want while I wash your hair. You won't regret it.” He gives me a bigger frown but then gives me a small nod. I smile widely and wrap my towel around myself. “Sit back down.” I say to him and he does that with a huff after which he crosses his arms like a toddler. I pour warm water on his head which makes him shake his head so he would get his wet hair off of his face.

I pour some shampoo on my hands and start to wash his hair. While I give his head a little massage he closes his eyes and just sits there. I felt a little smile form on my face. I loved to see how relaxed he was around me. He suddenly perks up to look at the door which makes me copy his movement. “Is something wrong?” I ask from him and he quickly washes away the shampoo from his hair and puts the mask on without doing anything that told me what he was doing.

I look at him with confusion as he puts his clothes back on without drying himself which must feel uncomfortable. “Michael?” I whisper to him but he just leaves silently. Did I do or say something that offended him? I take my bathrobe and but it on. I opened the door to see that Michael was gone. I lift my other brow in confusion until I heard a loud bang and a hiss from the living room. I knew that it was Toby's and he seemed to be furious. “Toby?” I ask as I quickly walk towards the living room. Was he attacking Michael?

I reach the living room and to my horror, I see Joel trying to pick Toby up. His arm was bleeding from scratch and bite marks. Toby hisses loudly at the man who turned his attention to me. How the hell did he get in? “What are you doing?!” He backs away from Toby, who still was hissing angrily. Joel was bleeding on my floor. “I can explain…” He started but I send him an angry glare. “You're in my house in the middle of the night harassing my cat! How can you explain this?!”

Toby makes a break for it and runs over to me. He stops right behind me and I can see how buffed up his fur was. Joel seems to look nervous but I was pissed. “Listen. I know it seems to look bad but I really can explain this!” He says and I look around to see that Sunny was hiding under the couch. She looked to be absolutely terrified and I was worried that she would be too stressed and something bad would happen to the kittens. I turn to look at the back door which was wide open. I forgot to lock it!

“I-I can leave if you want to.” He says but then I realize that Michael was approaching him silently. I saw that he had a knife with him and I knew what he was going to do. “No! Michael!” I yell to him when he is close enough which makes Joel tilt his head in confusion. Michael takes a hold on his neck and turns him around. I know that the mask is horrifying to look at and I wasn't surprised when Joel lets out a terrified squeal.

“Michael!” I say to him but he just sticks his knife to my neighbor's stomach. I turn my head away and cover my ears from the noise. I can still hear his painful cries and pleads even if my ears were covered so I tried to push them harder against my skull. I feel the hot tears roll out of my eyes. A little cry leaves my lips as I hear Joel go silent from the attack but I could still hear Michael's heavy breathing. I shake my head, trying to convince myself that this was all a nightmare. I was sleeping in my own bed. Michael wasn't here and the creepy neighbor was still in his own house, sleeping with his “lovely” wife.

I move my hands from my ears to my biceps so I could rub them. I was trying to calm myself from this horrible situation. I hear a loud thud from behind me and an air groan. A shiver from it and feel the fear in my gut. Before I know it I feel two large hands on my shoulders. They were warm and I could feel the blood from his newest victim. “Please, d-don't touch me.” I whisper to him but he only tightens his hold on my shoulders.

A soft sob escapes my lips when he moved his hands towards my neck. He was spreading the blood on my already clean skin which makes me feel sick. “P-please…” I whisper again and he lets go. I turn to look at the mess and there was a large puddle of blood and some intestines on the floor. I wanted to throw up but Michael blocked my view. He shakes his head and points at the bathroom door. I can feel that my body was shaking from the nervousness. He was scary when he was like this. He wasn't the Michael I knew…

I quickly make my way to the bath room and close the door behind myself. I look in the mirror to see the blood on my shoulders and neck. It smelled awful and I wanted to wash it off of myself as soon as possible. I take the towel off and hop in the shower. When the hot water hits me, I start to cry again. It was horrible! I shouldn't do this! Michael needs to be locked up somewhere, where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. But it wouldn't be good for him…

I take the body wash and start to rub my shoulders like there was no tomorrow. All I could think of was that I had someone's blood on me. I don't know how long I was in the shower. I get out and look at myself. I looked like I hadn't slept well in months. Fear and guilt was eating me alive. I get a new towel because the old one had some blood on it. I look at the door and start to think. Should I go outside? What if that body was still there?

I take a deep breath in and open the door. My heart was beating so fast that I thought that it would soon bursts out of my chest. I couldn't hear anything but I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. “Michael?” I whisper but don't hear anything. Was he gone? I slowly sneak towards the living room. I don't see Michael nor the body there. I look at the blood puddle and some blood drops which lead to the back door which was left open. “Michael?” I ask again but he seems to be gone.

I go change to some clothes I can throw away immediately when I clean the blood out of my floor. If it even was possible. Did I even have anything that could wash it all away? When I'm ready I get my cleaning supply and start to wash the blood away. The smell of iron was horrible but I had to get it off of my floor before it dries on the floor. I poured almost a half a bottle of floor cleaner in the water to make sure that I got most of it out of it.

Michael didn't come back while I was cleaning. When I was finally ready there wasn't any more blood but the water was almost red by the time I finished. I take the bucket with me and pour the water down the drain in my bath room. It was hard to scrub it off but I was satisfied. I needed to buy some more cleaning supply because I didn't want to use these one again. I strip away from my bloody clothes and change into my nightgown. I was going to burn the others later this week because I didn't want to use them ever again.

When I leave the bath room, Michael was waiting down the hall. He tilted his head when he saw me but I couldn't look at him. He was covered in blood and I don't want to know where he came from. “I'll g-go to sleep. Y-you do what you want.” I say to him and run upstairs. I didn't give him even a second look. When I get to my room I see that Toby and Sunny were already calmed down. They were sleeping on Michael's pillow. They liked him so much.

I get under the blanket and just stare at the wall. I was going to have nightmares for the night, haven't I. What is Joel's family going to say? There was no way they wouldn't notice that he was missing and soon police would come here, find Michael and I was going to go to the prison for helping him and hiding him from Dr. Loomis. My parents will disown me and I would spend the rest of my life behind the bars while he went back to that horrible hospital with Dr. Loomis. What would happen to the cats if that happened?

I could hear that he was doing something downstairs. I turn towards the cat duo and just look at them. They seemed to be so happy together. I lift my hand on Toby's back and give him little pets. I would never have thought that someone would come in my house and tries to take away my cats just like that. I didn't like what Michael did to him but I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't here. I know that there was no way I could have done anything to him. I wasn't that strong.

“My poor babies…” I whisper to both of them and move my hand to Sunny. How did she get lost in the middle of the woods? Did she run too when the girl that she belonged to ran away? Why would someone just leave their family like that? Some people were just little weird. She could live here the rest of her life but I had to think something else to the kittens. And convince Michael that it would be better when the kittens were given away to someone that would take care of them the rest of their lives.

I hear footsteps approach the door. Michael could be heard if he wanted but mostly he was silent. I see his faint shadow on the opposite wall. I needed to get some thicker curtains on the hall to make sure that the light wouldn't come in the house at night and his shadows wouldn't make me feel scared again. Michael just stands there for a while. I thought at first that he was trying to see if I was sleeping but I know that he knows I'm not.

After a while he stopped and approached me. He lays down right behind me which makes me go forward. I guess he didn't want to disturb the cats. My face was almost touching Toby's back but I didn't mind. I was already used to it since he usually sleeps on my bed. Michael rests his head on my head as he wraps his arms around my body. He was so warm! And I couldn't smell the scent of death on him so I guess he went to another shower.

“What did you do to him?” I asked from him, even if I was afraid of his answer. He shakes his head and tightens his hold. I nod silently. I wasn't going to press the subject anymore so I wouldn't piss him off. “Can I go to the s-store tomorrow? I need some c-cleaning things since I used it all to clean the blood.” I feel that he shakes his head. “Put I h-have to go to the school and work next week.” I say as I put my hands over his.

He shakes his head again. I knew that he was going to do something like that. “But what about me?” I ask but he doesn't do anything. His breathing was steady so I guess that he fell asleep already. I wanted to go back to see my friends but I didn't want to do anything behind his back because I know that his reaction can be anything but good. If I went somewhere while he was gone should I leave a letter?

I close my eyes and try to get some rest in my comfortable bed. This could be the final time I was sleeping here so I was going to enjoy it while it lasts. It wasn't right that Joel came in my house but he didn't deserve to die from that. What about his family? Will they be okay without him? I was once again the reason that someone lost their life. Some final tears escaped my eyes but I press the back of my head against Michael's throat for comfort. It will get better.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael's POV

It was getting annoying how overly dramatic (Y/n) is. She saw me kill someone earlier and now she was freaking out because that man she called her neighbor died? He was in my house harassing my cats and terrorizing something that was mine. She was scared but I didn't even get a thank you after saving her. That man could have done something even more awful to her but she was scared of me again.

I tried to comfort her but she wanted me to go away. I didn't understand why she was like that. When she went back to the bath room I was even more pissed than before. I take the body with me and start to walk towards the back door. Toby and Sunny look after me as I exit the house. I never wanted to see this man ever again. I walked to his house to see that the back door was wide open and there was lights in the kitchen.

I walk in silently and see that the woman was sitting there while holding a new collar and reading some paper. “Did you get the stupid cat?” She asks while her back was facing me. “That stupid whore doesn't deserve it.” She adds and I slam the body down. No one calls (Y/n) a whore. She is anything but that. The woman turns around angrily but freezes when she sees me. “W-who are you?” She says as she gets up.

She drops the collar on the floor as she sees my bloody knife and her dead husband. “L-listen. I'm a-a mother.” She says as she backs away slowly. “My kids a-are asleep. I-I won't tell anyone if y-you just leave.” She says as I walk towards her. She pumps on the counter and I quickly wrap my hand around her throat and pick her up. She gasps for air and starts to claw at my hand with her long nails. It didn't hurt me but it felt annoying.

“P-p-please!” She gasps but I bring the knife to her throat. I slice her throat open with one quick motion. Her eyes widen as the blood starts to flow out of her open wound. She tries to get away but doesn't have enough power to out power me. When she goes limp I just look at the bodies. I could make some little decorations while I'm here. I move the two bodies to the living room and sit them down on the couch.

I look around the house and decide what to do. I cut them open and start to spear their guts all over the room. Halloween was already over but I was still in a mood for it. I take some candles that were laying on a shelf and put them in the empty stomachs of them. I lit them up and look at them for a while. It was beautiful. I go and get the collar from the kitchen floor. I put it around the mom's wrist. Now she could keep it forever.

I walk back home to see that the blood was cleaned away. (Y/n) must have cleaned it while I was gone. I hear that she still in the bathroom. What was she doing there? I wait for her to come out patiently. When she comes and sees me I tilt my head. She was clean again. She turns her head away from me. “I'll go to sleep. Y-you do what you want.” She says right before she runs upstairs. I look after her feeling the anger form inside again.

Now she was scared of me. I look around the house. I wanted to tear it apart and move us to my home. Sure some people were vandalizing it but it was still my home. I walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. She was going to freak out even more if I went all bloody next to her. She however can wash my clothes tomorrow. I take a quick shower to wash the blood off. It never bothered me but I guess I can make it slide it for her.

After the shower I go to the kitchen to eat something. I wanted those cookies she took from me earlier. And this time she wasn't going to stop me. I look outside to see that there was still some people walking around the street. I could go and please the voices but I think if had enough for today. I leave the empty bag on the kitchen table. I couldn't bother to put it in the trash. I walk over to the living room and open one of the curtains so Toby could watch out of it when he wakes up.

I get upstairs and look inside of (Y/n)'s room. She was still awake but didn't want to look at me. I walk to her and lay down on her other side so the cats can sleep without any disturbance. I bring her closer to myself. I think this is going to ease her mind. “What did you do to him?” She asks but I shake my head. I wasn't going to write down what happened at that house. “Can I go to the s-store tomorrow? I need some c-cleaning things since I used it all to clean the blood.” I shake my head. There was no way she would leave me tomorrow.

“Put I h-have to go to the school and work next week.” I feel angry again but she calms me down little by putting her hands over mine. I shake my head again. She's not leaving as long as I'm here. I'll find a way to keep her here. “But what about me?” I hear her words but I don't know what to think. She should only think about us not just herself. She'll be just fine with me. I try to get some rest so I could hunt tomorrow.

I wake early because of a pain in my head. They were screaming at me again first thing in the morning. I turn to look at (Y/n) who was still sleeping but now she was at my side. Toby and Sunny were gone. They were probably downstairs already. I get up from the bed and change into my overalls. I walk downstairs to see that Toby and Sunny were sitting on the window, looking outside together. They were looking at something which got me curious.

I walk over the window to see that there were police cars and ambulances outside of the neighbor's house. Strangely they weren't using their sirens. I see that Dr. Loomis was right in front of the house with the three kids that were inside. All of them were crying and clinging to him like he could protect them. They were naïve. He only cared about himself and not anyone else. Maybe he could write another book from their experiences too.

I sit on the couch to wait for (Y/n) to wake up. I was hungry and I could try to make something for myself. But I preferred something that she makes for me. My cooking was nothing compared to hers but at least it was better than the hospital food. I lean my head on the back of the couch and look at the ceiling. What was taking so long? I was getting annoyed once again. It was frustrating to wait for her to wake up.

(Y/n)'s POV

I had this weird feeling in my gut like something terrible has happened. I sit up to see that Michael is gone. “Michael?” I whisper while looking around. What if he went to hunt this early? I walk down stairs and see that Michael was sitting on the couch. He turned his head to look at me like he was expecting something. Now I could see that there were a lot of commotion in front of my neighbor's house. “What is going on there?” I ask from him but he only shrugs his shoulders.

“You don't know?” I ask and he shrugs again. A horrifying feeling comes in my gut. What if he killed the whole family? “Please Michael. Don't tell me that you killed the whole family?” He shakes his head and I sigh out of relief. “Those kids already lost their dad so it's good that they still have their mom.” He tilts his head to the side and then slowly nods. I feel my heart drop. “D-did you… Did you kill the woman too?”

He nods again but then just walks over to the TV and puts it on. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. “W-why would you do that?” He doesn't respond and just sits down to look at some cartoons. I look at him dumbfounded and feeling sick to my stomach. Those kids didn't deserve the death of their parents! “Why both of them?! You already killed Joel!” He just looks at the TV which makes me annoyed. I step in front of him so he couldn't see his cartoons.

He growls at me lowly and I almost step aside from fear but then decide to stand my ground. I cross my arms and look at him straight on the mask's eyeholes. “Those kids have to live without their parents now! Don't you feel any regret?” He shakes his head like a little kid. “You can't do something like that!” I say to him but he shakes his head again. He gets ups and wrapped his hand around my arm. He yanks me on the couch, out of his way. He sits back down and starts to look at the TV again.

I feel the anger and sadness in my gut. I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes. “Do you even realize that what you did to those kids was wrong?” He doesn't even look at me. I know that he doesn't understand but I'm scared that he was like that, so heartless. I lift my legs on the couch and wrap my arms around them. I press my face against them. I feel like I was at fault. If I made sure that the back door was locked this wouldn't have happened.

I feel his hand on the back of my head. He tilts my head back so I could see him again. He shakes his head to me. “I can't help my feelings. I'm sad and scared because of you.” I say to him but his hold on my hair only tightens. He growls again but I send him a glare back. “Let go of my hair!” I say to him and try to get him to let go. My scalp was burning from the pain but I couldn't help it. I wanted nothing else but to be free from his grasp.

He quickly let's go of my hair and puts his hand around my neck. I was little confused because his hold wasn't that hard. It was like he was just holding my neck. “Let go.” I say to him, this time I was calmer than before. He shakes his head stubbornly. He starts to tug me towards himself and presses his cheek against mine. I try to get away but he doesn't let me. “Michael!” He turns his head and presses the masks lips against my cheek after which he presses his forehead against my temple.

I was supposed to be angry with him but my walls were breaking again because he was like this. I don't know what the effect he had against me but he made me forgive him and forget every wrong thing he ever did by just holding me. I was disgusted with myself but I can't be angry with him. I sigh out and just stop fighting against him. I couldn't be angry at him for too long. “Just promise me that you aren't going to kill anyone that I know ever again.” I whisper to him.

He leans back and tilts his head. He just stares at me but then he nods slowly. I smile but then pull myself away from him. “Thank you.” He turns his attention back to the TV which was better. I could go and make myself ready for today. He didn't seem to mind that I was going away from him. He was awfully calm even after my outburst. “I'll go and get myself ready for today. Then I'm going to make some breakfast but if someone knocks on the door just hide somewhere.” He ignores me but I know for a fact that he'll hide somewhere around the house where he can listen to my every word.

When I'm walking to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I sigh out in annoyance. I was little sure that I knew who it was. I look at Michael who just gets up and walks over to the storage room. I walk over to the front door and open it to see Dr. Loomis. “Morning Ms. (L/n). Can I come in?” I nod at his words and let him inside. “Morning Dr. Loomis. Can I ask what happened?” I ask from him. I was amazed how innocent I sounded.

“It has come back here to hunt.” He says darkly and he passes me. I close the door behind him and nod. “Am I in danger?” He stops and looks at me over his shoulder. “Both of us know the answer.” He says and looks at my cats. Toby was already angry at him but Sunny doesn't seem to mind now that she has gotten used to live here. She meows happily and walks over to the older man to greet him.

He looks at her as she comes to sniff his pants. “This one is much nicer than the other one.” He says as he leans down to pet her. She enjoys the attention but Toby meows angrily at her. “I'm sorry about that. He's just really territorial towards men.” He nods and looks around the house. He notices that it had some cartoon on. “You watch kids cartoons?” I shrug my shoulders with a little smile. “I really like the stories. I remember how Mark and I loved to watch those when I was younger.”

He hums and looks around the room. “I have another suggestion and I think it's better one than the other.” I cross my arms and wait for him to continue. “I think you should go somewhere for a while to make sure so that nothing happens to you. I spoke with Sheriff Brackett and he recommended that you would be more safe that way.” I shift my gaze on to the cats. I couldn't leave Michael because he would lose his mind and stab anyone that he comes across. But I couldn't just deny his every suggestion because he would get suspicious.

“It has come too close here and I think next time it won't miss your house.” His words make a shiver run down my spine. He talks about Michael like he was some kind of animal. But I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He wasn't like an animal to me. “I'll have to think about it. But I won't refuse.” He gives me a smile which made him look like a sweet old man. “Thank you. I just want to make sure that you'll be safe. And I want to learn more about your youth. Could we speak some other day, just you and me?”

I send him a smile and nod. “Sure! I would love to speak with you. Is later this week okay to you?” He smiles with a nod. “That would be wonderful! If I hear some background of you and Michael, I could make finding it little easier.” I admire his dedication trying to find him and I felt like an asshole because I knew where his patient was but I blindsided him and everybody else. “Do you think that Michael could be cured?” His happy face turns into serious one way too quickly for my comfort.

“There is no way it could be ever cured. It's evil to its dark core. The best thing for everyone would be that it would be locked up for the rest of its life.” He says dryly. I swallow a lump from my throat. Did he really hate Michael that much or was he just scared of him? “I understand but what would happen if he was caught?” He sighs out and looks at his watch. “I'm speaking about it with your father. He's going to take your brother's place and help us with the legal things.”

I tilt my head and look at him little confused. “What he had in mind?” Dr. Loomis starts to walk towards the front door. I guess he had to get going again. “We'll see but he's making sure that Michael won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again.” I feel my heart twist little. I have to choose between Michael Myers and my dad. I didn't want to do that and I don't know what I would do if I had to. “I'll come here later this week. Be ready to answer some questions. Take care of yourself.” He says and just leaves.

He was a weird old man. I hear the storage room door open. I turn to look at Michael who was just looking at me. His breathing was faster than before and I knew that he was angry. “What?” I ask softly from him, knowing full well that it would only make things worse. He walk over to the kitchen counter where his notebook and pen was. He started to write angrily something on it. I wait patiently for him to finish so he wouldn't get frustrated.

**_Why did you agree on meeting him?_ **

I shake my head and walk towards the bathroom so I could finally get ready. “What do you expect me to do? He'll get suspicious if I refuse to co-operate with him. And if he becomes suspicious he could tell about it to Sheriff Brackett and then you would be back at Smith's Grove and I would be in a prison.” I hear him scoff behind me. I turn to look at him and shake my head. “Trust me! I'm not going to say anything about you to him so you don't have to be jealous.” He looks after me as I get in the bathroom.

I shake my head as I start to brush my teeth. He's little too dramatic sometimes but I understand where he's coming from. He can't trust almost anyone and I guess he doesn't fully trust me either. The world must feel scary to him even when everyone were scared of him. I see that he was watching me from behind the slightly open door. I finish brushing my teeth and just ignore him. I decide to take a quick shower just to calm myself more from the earlier. At this point I didn't care if the masked man was looking at me while I was completely naked in front of him. It felt little exciting to think about that he saw my naked body. What a weird feeling…


	20. Chapter 20

Michael's POV

I don't understand why (Y/n) would want to go see Dr. Loomis. He only wanted to see her for his own benefit. He is going to write another book with the knowledge he gets from her. I look at her as she was taking a shower. Looking at her made me feel… different. I have seen plenty of naked people but she was something else. She didn't seem to be bothered when I watched her which made me wonder if she was comfortable with me.

She gets out of the shower and wraps her towel around her body. She looks at me while she does that which makes me open the door and walk to her. She started to brush her hair as I stop right behind her. She was looking at me through the mirror as I put my hands on her shoulders. She stops brushing her hair as I start to move my hands over to her neck. It was delicate and to think that I could break it just like that.

“What are you doing?” She asks from me but I don't do anything to answer her. I move my hands lower to her chest which causes her to press herself against me. I cup both of her breast in my hands which makes her moan. Why was she so sensitive? I feel her nipples against my hand. “S-stop that…” I hear her moan but her body seems to enjoy it. She lifts her hand on my mask hair and takes a grip of it.

She moans quietly again and I feel that burning feeling in my lower stomach. I didn't understand what it was but it wasn't painful or annoying so I didn't hate it. “Michael…” I hear her say which sends a hot feeling straight to my crotch. What was she doing to me? I look at her as her face was red and her lips were slightly apart. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her more. It was like a drug that made my head spin. The voices were screaming in my head to take her.

“Michael stop.” She says to me which makes me to press my face against her neck. “Wait.” She says as she wraps her hands around my wrists and tries to take them off but I only keep them there. She tries to get away which makes her press against me harder than before. I feel her brush her body against my crotch which sends a hot feeling through my whole body. It feels good. I press her closer to me. What was happening? I have had this feeling before but it wasn't as strong as with her.

“Michael!” I look up to the mirror to see that her whole face was hot read and her eyes were wide. I feel a smile make its way on my lips. Thankfully I had the mask that kept it secret from her. “Michael. We have to talk about something.” She suddenly says which makes me curious. I wanted to know what she was talking about but I wanted to know how much pleasure she can bring me. I let go of her and she hides her body under her towel. I don't know why I was annoyed. She was mine and I should be allowed to look everything that was mine.

“Just… follow me.” She says and walks away from me. I don't like how she was bossing me around but I was going to listen just this time. I follow her to the bedroom where she points at the bed. I decide to stand there. I wasn't going to listen her at this one. She takes a deep breath in and turns to her wardrobe. She takes some underwear and puts them on. I look at her while she does that. I wanted to touch her more.

“Listen. If you want to… you know… have sex we need to be careful.” Sex? That's something that Judith did with her boyfriend. Was that something I wanted to do with her. And why was she so embarrassed about that? That's just something that everyone does, right? “I don't think that the world is ready for another Myers...” She suddenly says quietly and I tilt my head. Another Myers? She puts on some t-shirt and shorts. I just look at her as she sits down on the bed and looks at me for a while. I tilt my head in curiosity. I was used to stare at other people but getting the same treatment was different. Other patients didn't dare to do that to me.

She shakes her head and lets her hands slide across her face. “What are we going to do?” She suddenly whispers but I was confused. What did she mean? I walk over to her and sit next to her. Her closeness was making me feel better. The voices were still screaming at me to take her but I tried to push them away. I didn't want to scare her like that yet. Maybe later was a different thing. “I was thinking something.” I turn my head to look at her.

She looked to be nervous about something. “I don't want to get trouble because of you and I don't want you to get send back to some hospital. So what do you say if we just left Haddonfield?” Her words made me feel angry. I don't want to leave Haddonfield! This was my home, OUR home! I feel the adrenaline rush through me. Why would she even think something like that. Maybe I should take her somewhere else where her parents wouldn't be a problem. Maybe some other house little outside of the town?

**TAKE HER! SHE IS YOURS! TAKE HER AWAY!**

The voices screamed at me as I suddenly put my hand on her neck and kept it there. She yelped from the pain and put her hands around my arm. “I'm sorry! It was just a thought!” She says put I still keep a hold on her neck. She tries to wiggle away from my hold but I only tighten it. “Okay! I'm sorry. Just let go of me!” I let her go, not because of her words but because I didn't want to put any marks on her neck.

I rub her neck after just to ease her pain. She looked at her lap which made me think that maybe she didn't appreciate my handling of her. But I wasn't going to stop. She was mine and I can do whatever I want. “But what about your hunts? I think that it will be harder for you to get out of the house because there will be more police here.” I lay down on the bed and look at the ceiling. She was worrying over nothing. Police haven't stopped me before. She should know something like that.

“I just don't want you to get hurt.” She whispers to me as she lays down next to me. She puts her hand over my chest and rests her head against my shoulder. I liked to lay down next to her like this. Usually I was all about killing but with her I could feel something else too. And it makes me go crazy. The voices were silent again and I could think straight again without anyone screaming at me. “I'm worried that you won't come back and I would be alone again.” She whispers as she pets my chest.

The thought that we would be separated made me feel the burning rage. There was no force that could keep me away from her. She was mine and only mine. I press the masks lips against her forehead as I wrap my other hand around her back and press her against myself. I hear her giggle as she takes a deep breath. “Michael. I love you.” I feel a smile form on my lips. Of course she loves me. She was mine.

I hear light footsteps approach the door. She didn't seem to notice but I lift my head to see Toby and Sunny. I still wanted to keep the cats that Sunny was having and I was going to make sure that they wouldn't go anywhere. After all this was my house with my rules and (Y/n) wasn't going to do anything about that. Sunny runs over to us and jumps on my stomach. I didn't like that she was so friendly with Dr. Loomis but maybe it was good that she gave him false feeling of security. Toby in the other hand was aggressive and I knew that he could take care of the house while I was hunting.

Sunny lays down as Toby jumps next to me and walks over to my face. He starts to push himself against my mask. He was purring happily as he laid next to me. I like them almost as much as I like (Y/n) but she was more important to me than the cats. “They like you more than me.” She suddenly says with a wide smile on her face. I don't think that it was true. They just liked me but maybe not as much as her. She was the one that took care of us all.

“I have to make few calls. Do you want to follow me?” She asks and I lift Sunny off of me but keep her in my arms. (Y/n) gets up and starts to walk towards the stairs. I follow her silently. Who was she going to call? I was curious. Toby walks right behind me as we get to the phone. (Y/n) starts to put the numbers. I sit down on the couch and just stare at her. She sends me a little smile as she finishes and puts the phone against her ear. She starts to twist the phone cord around her finger nervously.

She suddenly gets a nervous look in her eyes as she straightens her posture. “Hi mom. Yes I heard about the news.” She says dryly. I put Sunny on the floor and walk over to her. I put my head against the phone as I put my hands over her shoulders. “… so we think that it's better for everyone if you come back with us.” I hear the last part of the older woman's sentence. I need to do something to get them to leave her alone and fast. She didn't want me to kill them but if there wasn't any other way, I was going to do that.

“I know but still. This is my home and I'm not going to move anywhere.” I feel a smile form on my lips. She knew that she couldn't move away even if she wanted to. I wasn't going to let her get away from me that easily. “But (Y/n)! We are worried about you. What if that monster gets to you? We don't want you to get hurt because of him.” She adds and I tighten my hold on my (Y/n). She whines quietly and put her other hand against my cheek to calm me down. “I know but I can take care of myself.” She says and I nod at her words. She could do that but she didn't have to because I was here for her.

“I think it's better for you!” Her mom says to her which was wrong. I knew what was best for her and clearly she needed me. “I know that you want the best for me but I'm fine. I'm adult and came make my own choices.” I pat her other shoulders and try to take the phone away from her with the other. She turns away from my hand. I didn't want her to speak to that woman anymore. “I-I need to go. I'll call you later. Bye!” She says and starts to end the call. “(Y/n)! Wait-“ Her mother was cut off as she puts the phone down.

(Y/n) turns to look at me little annoyed. “Well now you have my attention. Is there something you need?” I let go of her and walk over to living room to put on the TV. I never got a chance to look at it in the hospital but here I could watch it during the days. I liked to watch some cartoons and horror films and the best thing was that I could watch it during the day with (Y/n) and go hunt during the night.

“You made me stop talking with my mother so you could watch TV?” She asks but I ignore her. If she really wants my attention now she has to work for it. She walks over to me and sits down. “You can't do that you know. My parents will freak out.” She says but I only shake my head. Why would they freak out about that? I just didn't want her to talk with her mother anymore. Making her think that I wasn't good for her while she was the one that lied to her for years. “So when I'm on the phone just come sit here and everything will be fine and no one will suspect anything.”

I roll my eyes at her words. If she could stop acting weird every time someone speaks with her. I could take care of myself if something happens. And I would make sure that she would come with me. “And because of that, I think that they'll be here soon so you have to hide before that.” She sighs and just lays on the couch next to me. She was curled in a ball and rests her head on my thigh while looking at the TV. It was nice to be like this with her. Like we were normal, like I was normal.

After a while I see that she was sleeping again. I lift my hand on her cheek and give it a gentle rub. She seemed to be comfortable around me. I don't understand why she was so upset when I killed those neighbors of her. I was going to kill more people and I wasn't going to stop even if she asked to. I did it because of the voices and for her. She and the cats needed to be safe while I was gone. She needed to be with me. I needed her even if I didn't want to admit it to myself.

There was a hard knock on the front door but she doesn't react on the noise. I look at her sleeping figure. I didn't want her to wake up because she seemed to be comfortable. I covered her other ear so she wouldn't be disturbed. There was another loud knock on the door which makes her open her eyes. “What..?” She asks quietly but I only rub her cheek, trying to get her go back to sleep. She looks at me tiredly but I force her head back against my thigh. “Michael…” She whines quietly but then there is another knock on the door.

This gets her attention and she turns to look at me. “You have to hide.” She says to me as she gets up. No! I didn't want to go hide somewhere while someone comes in my house. I get up from the couch and wrap my arm around her and the other on her mouth to keep her quiet. I hear her yelp and say my name against my hand as I sit on the couch with her in my lap. She tries to wiggle out of my grasp. I press her harder against myself.

She stops wiggling and she lifts her hand on my wrist and tries to pull my hand away from her face. There was another loud knock on the door but she stays still. I rest my head on top of hers and just continue watching the TV. After a while there wasn't any knocks on the door so I lift my hand off of her face and wrap both of my arms around her. “Why couldn't you just let me go and answer? What if it was the sheriff or my parents?” She asks but I only ignore her. I wouldn't give a shit if they were on the other side of the door.

She tries to get away from me but I tighten my hold on her. “Michael, let me go.” She says to me put I wasn't going to do that. She wasn't going to go anywhere when I wanted to keep her here with me. “Please. I can stay right here if you just don't squeeze to death.” She says and I decide to listen to her. I lay my arms on the back of the couch. She takes some deep breaths and leans against my chest. “You didn't need to squeeze me like that.” I ignore her once again. She was so dramatic sometimes.

“Can we go to another car ride tonight?” She suddenly asks. I tilt my head at her words. I liked to drive her car but that she wanted to go again, even if she was so scared of that. Was she going to drive? “I had fun last night and I was wondering if we could go again?” She turns to face me with a little blush on her cheeks. “It could be a nice… date.” She turns to look at the TV. Date? I tilt my head at the thought. Wasn't yesterday a date too?

“You can drive if you want to.” I let out a silent chuckle . Like I was going to let her drive when I knew how to do it myself. “But you have to let me go and open the door if someone else comes over or else I'm not going to give you the keys to my car ever again.” She says as she lifts her other hand on my cheek. I was happy that how much she adored me. She was my little partner in crime. Just like when we were younger.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael's POV

Waiting was something that I was usually master at but this time it only made me even more pissed off than before. (Y/n)'s parents are here to yell at her even more and talk about her brothers funerals. What was the big deal anyway? What pissed me off was that she wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to be only mine! Not her parents, not her brothers, not her friends. She was only mine and never would be anything else that.

I walk out of my room and into hers. I could hear her mother cry on the living room with her which makes me roll my eyes. I never understood anything about funerals. Have I been even in ones? I wasn't allowed to go to Judith's funeral which wasn't a big miss on my part. The voices told me to do that to her and I wanted to listen to them. Besides, she deserved it. I look around (Y/n)'s room. Where did she put those photo albums?

I still had that one picture of her but I wanted a couple more just in case. I liked to watch them when I couldn't see her. I finally find them in the closet and bring them to our bed. I open one of them and start to go through them. I was angry that I couldn't be with her when these were taken but I was here with her now and I wasn't going to let her go anymore. And if I had to take her away from everyone else, I was more than happy to do so.

I open one of the photo albums and look at her pictures. She was all smiles like nothing was worrying her mind. She had almost forgotten me which makes me angry. I had to make her parents pay for that like her brother paid for his dishonesty. I stop at one of the pictures that made my blood boil in pure fury and the voices in my head started to scream at me again. How dare she?!

There was one picture that was probably taken from a prom or something like that. She was in the picture with some teen boy with her and they were looking to be so happy. Who was this teen anyway and why was she happy with him? She was supposed to be happy only with me! I take the picture and take a real closer look at the boy. If I ever happened to cross paths with him, I would dig out his eyes from his skull and feed them to him. After that he could be a really nice jack-o'-lantern which I would force her to put on the front porch where everyone could see that she only belonged to me.

I start to flip through of the other pages in the album. She looked to be so happy without me that it made me feel even more angry. She couldn't be happy without me since we belonged to each other. I stop at the picture of little her and her dead grandma. I never knew how to feel sad when someone else died but I knew that I would definitely feel something if (Y/n) died. I don't know if it would be sadness but something like that.

I look at the grandma. She seemed to be happy that she had her grandchild next to her. I was happy too when she was with me even if I couldn't show it to her. And most certainly I didn't want her to know about that. I didn't want to be some lapdog to her so she wouldn't get any stupid ideas. That wasn't going to happen. I take the picture with me. I wanted to take some pictures of us but I knew that it could be risky. What if someone wanted to snoop around in my house and found them?

I hear that soft footsteps walk in the room which makes me turn around to look at Toby and Sunny who probably came here to hide from her parents. I reach my hand out for them and Toby runs over to me and starts to beg for affection. I gladly give it to him. Usually I killed other animals like dogs and rabbits but I never saw cats as such nuisance like those animals others. They were quiet and usually wanted only little affection so that was good for me. I just had to teach Sunny to act as coldly to other men like Toby did. Then surely that rat of a doctor wouldn't come here.

Sunny walks over to me and sits down next to my legs. (Y/n) was not going to send the kittens away, she was doing it only when I was dead. Those cats were going to stay here, even if we didn't have any room. Toby laid down next to me and curled into a little ball. I pat his head and turn my attention back on the photos. The voices were screaming in my head so I had to go hunt tonight. Maybe I could take (Y/n) with me since she wanted to have a… date?

Is murdering other people a good date idea? She was dramatic and would probably cry every time someone died and she saw it. It could be fun if she was with me and helped me around. She could be a good distraction but I don't know if she was the distraction for me or them. Something deep inside of me wanted to claim her, mark her, make sure that she was only mine and everyone else could see that but she always made me stop when I was going to do it. It made me feel rejected and disappointed.

I stop at one picture where she was with her friends. They all seemed to be so happy. It made me angry. I wanted her to be happy but not without me. I flip another page and there was a picture of her with her family. She was sitting next to her brother and their parents were standing behind them. This picture seemed to be taken at Christmas from all the decorations. She wanted to take the Halloween decorations off but anytime she took one off, I just put it back. I liked how the house was decorated.

She had a wide smile on her face which I liked. I take the picture with me. I was going to rip off the other people from the photo when I was all alone. She wouldn’t even notice that they were missing. I open another photo album and start flipping through it. I see one picture of her but I recognize where it was taken. It was taken at the park where we used to play together. She had that dark blue summer dress on. She always looked so cute in that dress. Maybe I should find another dress that looked like that just for her. I would love her to have something like that. I put the picture next to the others that I was going to keep.

I hear the front door open and close which makes me think that her parents were leaving. Finally! I hear (Y/n)'s footsteps approach the room and I was glad. I could finally confront her about that boy. She walks to the doorway with tears in her eyes but I don't feel almost anything towards her pain. I wanted some answers from her but even if she was crying. She could get some affection from me when she answers my silent questions.

I take the photo and show it to her. She wipes away her tears as she looks at the photo with confusion written on her face but then she burst out in laughter. “Don't tell me you are jealous?” She says while she was laughing. ME, JEALOUS?! I send her a glare and take my knife. I turn it around and point at the boy in the picture. “You don't have to be jealous! That's my friend Roger. He stayed behind when I moved here.”

I narrow my eyes. So I would have to go for a trip in Phoenix where I could kill this Roger. She walks over to me and gives my masked forehead a kiss. Usually I would get little more calm from it but I wasn't going to go easy on her now. “I went to the prom with him because he didn't have a partner but it doesn't mean anything.” She puts her hands on my cheeks and starts to rub them gently. “I care only about you.” She whispers to me like she was assuring me about that.

I put my hands on her wrists and pull them off of me. She seems to be alarmed that I wasn't letting her get too easy about this. I turn my attention back on to the photos. She just stands there and waits for a moment. “Please believe me. He's just a friend.” She says to me but I ignore her. I'm going to make her try to convince me. She sits down next to me and rests her head against my shoulder.

Her arm snakes around mine and she pulls me closer towards herself. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” I she whispers to me but I ignore her. She should know better than just laugh at me. It was my right to get angry if I thought that she was doing something behind my back. She nudges my arm with her head and I finally shift my attention on her. She smiles and leans towards my face.

I wanted to pull away so she would have to fight for my attention but decide against that. She gives my masked lips a kiss that makes me calm down. She really knew how to make me go crazy for her. Her lips felt so warm against the mask and in one moment I wanted to rip the mask off of my face so I could taste her again but I kept my cool. She leans away from me with a little smile on her face. “Don't worry about him. He's still in the Phoenix and probably not coming here in a while.”

She gets up from next to me but I wrap my hand around her wrist which caught her attention. She quickly turns around and looks at me with wide eyes. “What?” She questions me but I only stare at her. I didn't want her to go anywhere. She was with her parents for hours and I wanted to keep here with me for a while. I squeeze her wrist and pull her towards me. She yelps as she lands on my lap. She made sure not to hurt the cats while as she does that.

“Michael!” She yells at me but I wrap my arms around her. She tries to get away from me but I just tighten my hold on her. She huffs but then relaxes in my hold. Why would she think that I was letting her go just like that? She was mine and if I wanted her to stay here in my arms, I wasn't going to let her go anywhere. “If you wanted me to stay you could have just said so and not to pull me around like a little ragdoll.”

She leans harder against me as she had a little smile on her face. The need for a hunt was getting fainter when I kept holding her like this. Her scent calmed me down and her body heat brought me comfort even when the voices were screaming at me. She had a gift to make them go silent. She softly hums something to me that makes me feel little sleepy. When was the last time I slept without any voices in my head? I keep holding her close as I lay down on with her.

“Umm… I need to tell you something.” She suddenly says which gets me to turn my attention on her. She turns her head to look at me with a nervous look on her face. “My parents wanted me to go to see coffins with them tomorrow… I need to go there with them. I hope that you don't mind.” She had a hopeful smile on her face. I shake my head and put my hand on her head so I could press it down against my chest. There was no way in hell I was going to let her go without me.

“Please.” She whispers to me but I ignore her. I start to pet her hair to keep her calm. She wasn't going to go anywhere, end of the story. “It's for my brother. I'll promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can.” I ignore her again and let out a deep breath. She seems to catch on this because she goes silent. I close my eyes and try to rest with her for a while. She lets her hand rest on top of my chest and rubs it gently. Her touch brought a little smile on my face. Thankfully I had the mask on.

I don't know how long we laid there but I see that it was already dark outside. It was time to go for a hunt. I turn my gaze on (Y/n) who was sleeping on top of me. Her hair was in front of her face so I move it to side so I could have a better look of her. She looked to be so peaceful so I don't think that she wouldn't be too sad that she can't be with her parents tomorrow. I move her on my lap as I sit up. She seems to look comfortable in my lap but it was coming to end.

I pick her up and walk over to the front door. It was already almost midnight so there isn't too many people around to look at us. I take her keys so I could unlock the door when we get back. I wanted to drive her car again like she promised me. If I wanted to drive that car, she wasn't going to stop it. I close the front door with her still on my hold. I close the door behind me so the cats wouldn't run away and make my way towards the car.

I unlock the doors and but her on the passenger seat. I usually don't wear a seat belt but I don't want her to swing around in the seat because of the fast speed. I put it on her just in case. She's still sleeping when I close the door. I know that she probably didn't want to kill anyone with me but I was going to take her with me. I sit on the driver's seat and start the car. I back out from the driveway and start to drive towards the other side of the town. It was time to hunt.


	22. Chapter 22

Michael's POV

The dark empty side road was easy to drive through this late at night. (Y/n) was still sleeping on the passenger's side seat as I drove through the dark forest. I had to go and hunt before we had a… date. Was this something that normal people did? Went on a date together. What were they even for? I remember that Judith went on a couple of dates with Danny but that was it. I was never interested into something like that but now (Y/n) wants that.

I stop the car in the middle of the dark forest. I knew that there were a couple of cabins somewhere over here and by the time anyone noticed that the people that were living in them never came back, I would have killed people somewhere else. That hunter must have come from one of those because he was that deep in the forest int the middle of the night. But that meant that I wasn't the only one hunting during night.

I turn to look at sleeping (Y/n). She seemed to be in a deep sleep so I would have to leave her here for a while. I would go and kill someone and she would sleep here peacefully when I'm gone. I get out of the car silently and close the door behind me. I look through the window to see that she was still sleeping but she moved hear head in more comfortable position. She was the one that wanted to go but now she was sleeping like a baby. For safety reasons, I lock the car door from outside. I didn't want someone to touch something that was mine.

I start to make my way towards the forest. It was a cold night but it was pleasant. The thrill of the hunt and the voices made my blood flow through my veins. The need for killing was getting stronger and stronger by every step I took forward. The whole forest was silent but the only thing that cut the silence was my heavy breathing and footsteps. I liked how silent everything was around me but I missed (Y/n) little as I walked farther away from her.

I stop by one cabin that had the lights on. Perfect! I walk over to it and look through the window. There were an older couple watching TV together. I stalk them for a while. I usually wanted my victims to be younger but I wasn't going to complain about this. I walk over to the cabins door and try it. It was locked so I had to find another way in. Older people usually were little more cautious so this wasn't something I wasn't used to.

I walk closely to the cabins wall to keep my cover. I find a back door which was also locked. I slide the knife towards the lock and push it down. The door clicks and opens without any problems. I get inside the warm cabin and walk over to the living room where the old couple was. I look at them for a while with my head tilted to the side. They were leaning against each other as they were looking at some soap opera.

“Would you want to have a cup of tea darling?” The old woman suddenly asked which caught my attention. The man hummed happily and gave the woman a kiss to the cheek. “Of course! Thank you so much!” The man said as the woman got up and started to walk towards the other room away from me. This was a moment to kill the old man since he seemed to be so vulnerable. This was going to go quick and I would be back with (Y/n) in no time.

**KILL THEM! KILL THEM QUICKLY! GO BACK TO (Y/N)! SHE NEEDS YOU!**

I slowly and quietly walk towards the man. His eyes were clued on to the TV as I stopped behind him while the voices were screaming at me. He hummed once in a while but when I hear the whistling of the tea kettle, I strike. I stab him on his chest which makes him cry out with a sharp little noise. He turns to look at me with wide horrified eyes. I slice the knife upwards in his gut which makes his eyes roll in his sockets. He goes limp when I pull the knife out of his chest.

“Are you okay Richard?” I hear the old woman ask from the kitchen. The woman walks over to the doorway with a tray in her hand that had a teapot and two cups. When she sees me she gasped and dropped the tray to the floor. There were hot water and sugar on the floor as I stand up straight in front of the old woman. “W-Who are you?!” She yelled at me as I started to walk towards her. She gasped and started to back away from me.

“What do you w-want?!” She yelled at me as I got closer. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she crossed her hands and started to prayer. She lifted her hands against her forehead as her words got louder. I stop right in front of her and look at her pathetic form. So old, so vulnerable. I lift my hand over her throat which makes her gasp. She looks at me with wide eyes as I lift the knife up to let her know what was going to happen next. “Lord p-please… Help m-me…”

**KILL HER! KILL HER MICHAEL!**

The woman lets out a little gasp as the knife pierces her flesh on her neck. She weakly tries to pull me away from her. To my dismay, I cut a vein on her neck which causes blood to spurt over me. Blood never bothered me so it wasn't a big deal. The voices were screaming louder in my head as the old woman slowly dies by my hands. I felt nothing for her. I only cared about the voices and those who belonged to me.

I dropped the body on the floor and turned towards the back door. The last breath left the old woman's lips as I reach the door. The voices were once again silent. I turn to look at the old couple and tilt my head. Would (Y/n) like to grow old with me? Would she stay by me willingly that long? I wasn't going to let her go even if she wanted before that. I leave the door open as I walk back to the woods.

I stop when I see that there was a little cabin next to a little lake. That could be a good place to have a… date? I walk over to it and look around. It looked to be kept in good condition so it must be used during the summer. I think for a moment but then I decide that it was the perfect place to bring (Y/n). I turn around little happier about this discovery. Now it was time to get (Y/n) and we can start our date!

(Y/n)'s POV

A small groan left my lips because of the cold. I try to lift my blanket up but to my discomfort, I don't feel it. I open my eyes only to see my car's windscreen. What the hell? I turn to look at the driver's seat but it was empty. “Michael?” I whisper but don't get an answer. What were we doing here? I get nervous about all this because I didn't know where he was. Or where I was. The thought that someone was looking at me from the dark sends shivers down my spine.

I lift my legs on the seat and bring them closer to my chest. Why was this happening? “Michael…” I whine as some tears formed on my eyes. I wanted to go back to home and forget everything that happened here. I look outside of the window to see the dark forest. Where the hell was he?! And why did he bring me here anyway? I look at the ignition switch but see that the keys were gone.

“Fuck…” I say and look around the car. I had a feeling that someone was looking at me and I didn't like it at all. It could be Michael but what if it wasn't? I close my eyes like a child and hope that he would come back. But the thought that he was gone was even scarier. What if he was just laying out there, dead and I wouldn't even know about it until it was too late. The feeling of being watched was getting greater than before.

I open my eyes and look through the windshield and see Michael standing there all bloody. The sight of that made me scream and cover my eyes. Why was he covered in blood?! “NO… no… no… no…” I start as I start to swing back and front. I hear the door open and a cold hand takes a hold of my arm. “Let go of me!” I scream at him but he only yanks me out of the car. I fall on the hard ground and turn to look at him.

Michael's head was tilted to the side as he was looking at me. I feel my heart beat against my rib cage and something wet slide down on my arm. I turn to see that there was blood on my skin. I almost throw up because of thought that it was still fresh. Michael crouched in front of me and started to shake me harshly. I look at him with wide eyes as he gives me a little nod and a grunt. I look into his deep dark eyes and feel little better.

“You… you scared me.” I see that he rolls his eyes as he helps me up. My shaky legs weren't giving me too much support but I try not to fall on my butt again. “Why are we here?” He tilts his head and then points at me. He started to walk towards the forest but I worry about the car. We shouldn't leave it here with the door unlocked. “Michael, what about the car?!” He stops in his tracks and turns to look at me.

He takes the keys from his pocket and tosses them to me. I close the passenger’s side door and lock the doors. When I turn to look at him I see that he was almost disappeared to the forest line. “Michael wait!” I yell and run after him. He wasn't stopping but he slowed down little. When I reach him, I lock my hand in his so I could keep up with him. “Why are we here again?” He ignores me and pulls me with him to the thicker woods.

It was getting scarier by every step we took but he didn't seem to mind. He was determined to take me somewhere and I was getting nervous. He stopped which made me almost pump into him. “Sorry…” I whisper and turn to look what he was showing me. It was a little cabin. I was confused but he started to walk towards it, pulling me with him. “Why are we here?” I ask from him but he still didn't do anything that would give me an answer.

He kicks open the door and pulls me inside with him. The cabin was furnished so maybe this was someone's summer cabin? And now we broke in it. Michael points at the couch, offering for me to sit down. I let go of his hand and walk over to it and do what he says. I didn't want him to get pissed off… again. Michael opens his overalls and ties the sleeves around his hips. His black T-shirt was little wet from blood or from sweat. He walks over to the fireplace and starts a little fire.

I couldn't lie. This was somehow romantic. He walks over to me and sits down next to me with a little huff. His hands were still bloody from his victim's blood but that didn't seem to stop him from wrapping it around my shoulders. I felt little disgusted but I started to get used to all this. “Aren't you worried about getting caught?” He shakes his head as his eyes were clued on to the fire. He seemed to enjoy every moment of his freedom by killing people and just sitting around.

I cuddle against his side. I wanted to disappear with him and not to worry about anything. Not my parents, Mark's funeral, school and work but I know that I just couldn't disappear. Where would we go? What would happen when everyone else got to know about my disappearing? “What if you get caught?” He turns his attention to me and then shakes his head. I know that it would be almost impossible for him to get caught but what if it really happens?

“I care about you.” I whisper to him as I look at the blood on his other hand that started to dry against his pale skin. He was just gorgeous. He nods and leans his masked face against my head. I feel a little smile form on my lips as he was starting to get clingy. It was cute that he was acting like this. I could feel that I was getting little obsessed over him but I think that this was a healthy obsession. “I love you.” I whisper to him which seems to get his attention.

He looks at me for a while and then he nods in agreement. I know that it wouldn't be smart to keep myself so vulnerable to him but I can't help it. He made my head spin by everything he did. I have never felt anything like this before and it scared me little. My parents would probably kill me if they learned that I had so strong feelings towards the man that murdered my brother in cold blood. But I didn't care anymore. He was the only thing I cared about.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

Michael and I were sitting on the couch together. The atmosphere was awkward as neither of us did anything. I was looking at everything else than Michael while his eyes were clued onto the fire. I turned to look at him to see that the fire was shining in his dark eyes. The fires red light was making his pale skin rose colored. I felt a smile form on my lips and I press my head against his shoulder. I hear him start to breathe little harder.

“Do you like the fire?” I lift my eyes to his masked face. He stares down at me but then he gives me a little nod. “I like it too.” I say to him and turn to look at the burning light. “The way it destroys everything in its way but the way that after everything is gone, life still finds a way to work it out.” He tilts his head and looks at it again. I give his arm a little kiss which makes his gaze turn towards me.

“I think we should get back home. The cats will get worried if we don't go back soon.” I get up from the couch and start to walk towards the fire. Before I could extinguish the fire Michael puts his hand over my shoulder. He turned me to face him and he shakes his head. I guess he didn't want to go back right now. “But Michael! We need…” I was stopped when the mask's lips touch mine.

He pushed me onto the couch after the little kiss. “Michael?” I say to him as he gets on top of me. The time he choked me came in my mind and fear rushed through me. His breathing was harder than before as he pushed my legs apart and laid between them. I felt a heavy blush form on my cheeks as he rubbed himself against me. He leaned his face against my neck and he took in my scent. He's heavy breathing was making me feel hot.

He slid his other hand in my hair and takes a hold on it. I wince in pain and tilt my head upwards so there wouldn't be so much pain. His hold was powerful which made me feel worried. His other hand traveled down my stomach and inside of my pants. “Michael!” I moan out when his fingers brush against my clit. I moan and lift my hands on his shoulders. His fingers were pressing against me harshly.

He didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing but he seems to just do what his instincts were saying to him. He turns his head to look at me. His eyes were full of lust. It made my heart beat faster and blood rush through my veins. His eyes leave from my eyes to my lips. He presses the mask's lips against mine again. His breathing was still heavy but he pushes his fingers against me harder. I moan against the mask's lips but he seems to notice my entrance.

His fingers brush against it but then he pulls his hand away. I turn to look at him, my feelings mixing together. There was confusion, disappointment, anger and need for more! He pulls my jeans and panties off of me which made me blush harder. Sure, he has seen me naked but he hasn't seen my private parts that closely! And this was getting more and more embarrassing by every passing minute.

He moved his gaze to my pussy and tilted his head in confusion. He moved his hand over my labia and moved them to the side so he could look at the entrance. He tilted his head to the other side which made me feel embarrassed. What was he thinking about me?! If he was even thinking about anything! He pushed his finger in which makes me moan. It was unfamiliar to me and it felt weird but good.

I look at in his eyes and I see that he was looking at me with curiosity. He twists his finger which made me arch my back. I felt something form in my gut already. He starts to move his hand quickly and I can't help but to try to close my legs. This made him growl at me which makes me feel little uneasy. He lets go of my hair and took a hold on my shirt. “M-Michael…” I whisper to him as he pulls his hand away from between my legs.

I look at him in confusion but then he lifted his knife. Terror ran through my veins as I look at the knife. Was he going to kill me now? What did I do?! “Michael… Don't!” I say to him as he lowers the knife to my stomach. I was terrified that he was going to kill me like all the others. He cuts open my shirt and bra. I look at him with wide eyes as he brings the knife to my throat. I feel some tears form in my eyes.

He kept it on my throat like it was a feather. He was careful not to hurt me but the sensation was something else. It was the feeling of danger mixed with excitement. I look at his muscles as he takes off his T-shirt which he throws next to the fire. He lowers his overalls to his tights. I could see the bulge in his boxers to my surprise, he was wearing those cat printed ones. A little smile formed on my lips by that. He could be big, scary and cruel but he still had that little sweet side.

He was still keeping the mask on his face which didn't bother me that much but it was weird. I wanted to see him and not the mask. He turns his attention back to my private parts. He puts himself between my legs and takes out his member. He was big! I felt more fear than before as he was lining himself to my entrance. Was I ready for this? I was going to give myself to him, a murderer that killed my brother and other people too?

I felt that I would have to deny him, to not fulfill his need and lust but at the same time I felt that this was for the better. He would get his little treat and no one else wasn't going to die tonight. He rubbed the tip of his member against me and I turn my head gaze away from it. I felt torn between feeling happy and feeling guilty. But maybe this was going to make me finally decide what I wanted from him.

Suddenly he just fully pushed himself inside of me which made me scream from pain. It was painful! I feel tears from in my eyes as the stretch was too much for me. His breathing was even harder than before. He turned his gaze to look at where we were connected. This seems to turn him on even more than before. He took a hold on my hips and made himself more steady on the couch. The fire was lighting the scene making it seem more romantic.

He started to thrust franticly, chasing his own release but I felt like my insides were burning. “W-wait!” I wanted him to listen but he seemed to be lost in his own lust. He leaned his face against my neck. He was groaning loudly against my skin while I was whining from the pain. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I couldn't blame him from this. He was like an animal in his movements.

After a while I felt something form in my gut. The pain started to form into pleasure which got moans escape from my lips. His harsh breathing made my chest tighten from lust. “M-Michael.” I moaned into his ear which made his breathing catch in his throat. He pulls out quickly and turns me on my stomach. He pushes his member back inside and starts to thrust widely. He was growling while he laid himself over me.

His weight was pressing me onto the fabric while I was panting like a dog. It felt so good! He snaked his other hand to my clit and started to rub it quickly. I tried to get away from his teasing hand but he followed my movements. He was eager to get something from me. I lifted my hand on the back of his head and grabbed hold onto the couch's fabric. I tighten my hold on the mask's hair. The brutal force he was using was making sure that I would be bruised tomorrow.

He suddenly ripped the mask from his face and dropped it next to me. He takes a hold on my jaw and turns my face towards him. His dark eyes were looking at me with a little smirk on his face. I feel my cheeks burn more when I looked at him but I could resist the urge to kiss him. I lock my lips with him while moaning in the kiss. His tongue was fighting against me but I couldn't fight him too long. He was too powerful.

I started to feel the knot form in my gut. “I'm g-going to cum!” I say against his lips but he tilts his head in confusion. I didn't want to explain this to him right now since I was so close to it. I just kiss him again. He seems to be still little confused but it didn't seem to stop him from performing. His thrust was getting faster than before and I knew that he wasn't going to last too long. “Just… pull out!” I whine to him while moaning.

He pulls out too early which made me feel little disappointed that I couldn't reach my end but at least he did what I asked. And he didn't seem to want to finish either. I was catching my breath as he turned me back on my back. I looked at him but only to look see that he was still hard and pretty much as horny as before. “Michael?” I ask from him but he pulled me closer to him. He put his member back against me and thrusted inside again.

I moaned loudly as he started to thrust again. His movements were faster than before. “M-Michael!” I yell at him but he ignores me. Suddenly the knot snapped in my lower stomach. It was AMAZING! I have never felt something so good before. My walls were squeezing him hard which made him groan loudly. Before I knew it, I felt something hot enter me and he gave me a couple of hard quick thrusts as he slowed down until he just stops.

I feel my eyes widen at him as he was keeping his eyes on my lower part. He seemed to be fascinated how we were connected. I could feel him soften in me after which he pulls out with a low groan. I lift my upper body to see that I was leaking already from his hot cum. Why didn't he listen to me?! “Michael, y-you didn't pull out.” I was so scared already but he shakes his head and rolls his boxers back on their place. He gets up from the couch and walks over to the fire to poke it.

I look at him and once again, I can't blame him. I was too focused on my pleasure that I didn't guide him better. I look at my clothes that were torn and sigh. I can't use them anymore. I look at Michael's pale back for a moment. He wasn't using his shirt so maybe I could borrow it since he was wearing those overalls. “C-can I borrow your shirt?” His head moves little to the side by my question but he doesn't turn to look at me.

“You ripped my shirt so I can't wear it anymore.” He takes the shirt and throws it to me. I quickly but it on to cover my modesty. “Should we go back home?” I look around the cabin that now seems to look little more creepy than romantic. Michael puts out the fire while I put on my pants. The feeling of our juices between my legs was nasty but I guess it was the part of that. I walk over to the door to see that Michael was looking at the fireplace.

“Are you coming?” He puts on his overalls and walks towards me. He seemed to be… different now. Was he regretting it? He walks past me and towards the woods again. I follow him without saying anything. Maybe I did something wrong and he is now angry at me. I look at his back and listen to his footsteps until another thought comes in my mind. Maybe I was just bad and now he wanted nothing to do with me…


	24. Chapter 24

(Y/n)'s POV

The drive back home was silent. He was looking at the road without doing anything else and I was afraid that he was angry at me. I was still feeling sore in my lower stomach but it was nothing like the worry in my mind that I had in my mind. I turn to look at him, trying to see what he was feeling but I couldn't. He was so hard to read! I was sweating bullets because he wasn't doing anything that would tell be what he was thinking.

“Umm… Michael.” I see that he goes stiff at my words. I can see that his eye turns to look at me but he doesn't turn his head to look at me. “I'm sorry.” I see that he twitches from my words but then he shakes his head. I guess he forgave me. I lean over to him and press my head against his arm to test the waters. He doesn't seem to be bothered so I decide to keep my head right here. Thankfully we would be home soon.

When he turns to my street I see that there was a parked in my drive way. I look little closely and feel my heart drop when I see that it was my parent's car. I turn to look at Michael who seems to be calmer than me. He parks the car to the street and turns off the highlights. “What are we going to do?” He turns to look at me with a blank look in his eyes which makes me feel stupid. But then he only turns to the door and open it.

I look after him to see that he just walks away from the car and into the shadows. Did he just leave me here all alone? What an asshole! I jump over to the other seat, still feeling his seed leaking out of me. The memory brought a blush on my face as I sit down and drive to my house. My parents were witting on the porch while talking to each other but they turn to look at me as I park in my driveway.

I take a deep breath in and get out of the car, looking the door behind myself. Both of my parents get up and run over me to give me a tight hug. “Thankfully you're okay! We were just calling the police but then you came back! Where were you anyway?” I give them a little smile and free myself from their hold. “I was just clearing my head. Sorry that I made you worry about me.” I say to them and walk to the door.

I could hear them gasp behind me as I start to open the door. “We have been waiting for you for an hour and all that you say is sorry?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Dad roars at me as I turn to look at them with a little smile and then shake my head. “No, I'm just tired. And now, I'm going to sleep.” When I start opening my door I see that my parents were following me. “Aren't you going to go back to the hotel?”

My father shook his head stubbornly as he walked past me and into the house. “No! We're going to stay here the night!” I turn to look at mom but she only shook her shoulders and walked into the house with him. I didn't want to fight with them when I was sore so I just don't fight it. Michael would have to find another place to stay for the night if he didn't want to stay outside. But right now, I'm too tired to even think what would happen to him.

“Fine! But just for tonight!” They don't answer me as they look around the house. “Do you have a spare room?” I feel my heart stop and I quickly turn to look at them. “I w-would have it BUT it's my cats play room. Heh…” They look at me like I was a crazy person. “Let me get this straight.” Dad began as he lifted his hand to his temple and giving it a little massage. “Your two cats have a fucking playroom?” He lifted his eyes to look at me and I could just melt away in his laser stare.

“… yes…” My dad does a facepalm as he sits down on the couch and groans out loudly. “Did you hear that. She doesn't have kids playroom but it's a cats playroom.” Mom sends me almost disappointed look while I gave them a little smile. “They're my babies?” I force an awkward smile on my face as mom turned to look at dad. “Are you sure that you are okay? You seem to be little… odd.”

I quickly shake my head and start to walk towards the storage room. “I-I'll get you your things. I'll be right back!” I open the storage room door and almost scream when Michael was standing right behind the door. How the hell did he get here?! I slam the door in his face when he tries to show me something which makes my parents turn their heads towards me. We stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence.

“They weren't here.” I quickly walk upstairs while I could feel their eyes burning holes on my figure. I go to the upstairs and start looking for something I could present as a pillow and a blanket but I feel my heart stop when I hear my mother's bloodcurdling scream. Was Michael attacking them?! I quickly run back down stairs to stop him if he was going to attack them. But I don't know how I could talk my way out of this!

“Is everything okay?!” I yell as I reach the living room only to see that they were looking at Toby. “Your fucking scratched us when he came here! That cat needs to be put down!” Dad yelled which made Toby hiss at him. I look at mom who had nasty looking scratch marks on her arm. I walk over to Toby and lift him in my arms. He becomes the perfect little angel like before as he starts to purr happily.

“I'm sorry like he's like that. He has been little territorial since the move.” I walk over to the window which Toby uses to look outside and leave him there. I hear my mom huff angrily. “What have you done to it? He never used to attack me before!” She sounded to be furious. I know that it doesn't feel good but still they came in his territory to they have to obey by his rules. “I'm sorry! I'll get you something you can use it to clean the wound.”

Mom only gets up and walks over to the front door. “Don't you even bother! I'm not going to stay here when that killer lives in this house! Come on honey, we're leaving!” She opens the door with a bang and my dad turns to look at me. “Get a grip or we'll send you to Smith's Groove!” He snarls before he walks to the front door and turns to look at me. “Psycho.” His words make my heart break as he bangs the door behind himself.

I walk over to the couch, feeling salty tears form in my eyes as I sit down on it. I was a complete failure. I rest my elbows on my knees and hide my face in my hands. Some soft sobs escape my lips as I cry on them. All the built-up emotions wanted to break free together, making me feel like a complete loser. I lost my brother, Michael probably was disappointed in me and now my parents thought that I was a psycho! What a great way to start my life!

I don't know how long I cried but at this time, I didn't care. I can feel that Michael was looking at me from somewhere but I ignored him. I didn't want to see him right now. I sobbed against my hands when I felt Michael's hand on my upper back. He gave me a little rub but I didn't turn to look at him. “Go away.” I whisper to him but he keeps his hand there. He seemed to be getting tense when I told him that.

I felt his hands move to my shoulders where he ripped me off of the couch. I felt pure pain on my shoulders when he did that which makes me cry out louder than before. “Stop!” I yell to him as he throws me over his shoulder and he starts to walk to the bedroom. I let myself go limp on his shoulder and let him do whatever he wants to do. It's not like I could tell him to stop since he was too stubborn to do that.

When we get to my bedroom he throws me to the bed. I could smell the blood on him from his previous victims. This made me only cry louder and I lift my hands over my eyes again. I could hear Michael growl at me which makes me turn my back at him and hug my pillow. I didn't want to see him at all. “L-leave me alone Michael!” I cry out to him but he growls at me again, this time only louder than before.

I sit up, feeling the sadness from into anger as I look at that stupid mask on his face. “Go away Michael! I don't want to see you right now! Just go kill someone because that's the only thing you can really do! Let me be!” I turn back away from him and lift my blanket over my form. He could be so annoying sometimes! And now he was just standing there, waiting for me to do something.

I felt bad for yelling at him but I don't want to deal with him right now. I hear him growl again but this time it was like it was a warning. “GO AWAY!” I yell at him which gets him to react. He takes a hold on my ankle and yanks me to the floor. I yelp from the pain but then he turns me on my back and wraps his hand around my neck. I look at him with tears in my eyes to see that he was holding the knife in his other hand.

I look at the knife's shiny blade and then back at him. His eyes were dull, like he was dead. I feel my heartbeat pick up when he brings the knife to my neck and lets it touch my skin like it was a feather. I try to breath calmly but the intensity of this whole situation just made me breath rabidly. “S-stop…” I whine but he only tightens his hold on my throat, making it harder to breath for me. I try to twist away from him but he makes me stay under him.

He slams the knife upright next to my head which makes me stay still with a little whine. I turn my eyes to look at him to see that his eyes were still looking at me. When our eyes meet he starts to lower his masked face towards me. He presses his masked lips against mine and I can't resist him anymore. I start to cry again put this time I wrap my arms around his much bigger form and give him a tight hug.

“I-I'm sorry.” I cry to him as he stays perfectly still. He was giving me comfort and moment before I was telling him to go away. “I'm sorry i-if I hurt you.” I whisper to him but once again he was just staying still, like he was a statue. After a while of crying I felt better but I was more tired than before. He seems to notice that I was getting sleepier since he gets up with me on his arms. He puts me on the bed and I can't even resist.

“Please don't leave.” I whisper to him but he takes something from his pocket and leaves it on me before he exits the room. I look at what he left, only to see a pretty little flower. Its stem was twisted and it seemed to look little dead. Did he try to give this to me earlier when he was hiding in that room? I feel a smile form on my lips as I take the flower in my other hand. He may be loving after all.


	25. Chapter 25

(Y/n)'s POV

His piercing stare made me shake from fear. I felt really uncomfortable. “Are you okay Ms. (L/n)?” Dr. Loomis asks from me. I snap my head to look at him with a scared look. “I-I uhhh… I am.” I take a sip of my tea. Michael didn't want to stay with me when Dr. Loomis came here. He really doesn't want to see the older male at all. I asked if he wanted to stay in the house, he almost jumped out of the window from the second floor.

He looked at me with a suspicious look. “So tell me, what did you feel when Michael didn't come back to you?” I turn to look at the window. “I felt betrayed and alone. Like something important had been taken away from me. He was my best friend.” Dr. Loomis looks at me with a little frown on his face. “Did you get new friends when you moved?” His question brings out some awful memories.

“I did but it didn't feel the same. Sure they were my friends but they weren't Michael.” Dr. Loomis nodded as he writes something down in his note. “But I got over it after a long time.” I force a smile on my face so I wouldn't seem to be too obsessed with him. “What about now. What are you feeling towards him?” I look at him without answering for a while. Does he want me to confess that I know where he is?

“Umm… Well if I'm being honest, I feel sadness towards him. He has been all alone for years now. And I'm a little scared that what if going to happen. What he is going to do to me if he finds me.” Dr. Loomis gives me a nod. “I don't know what he is going to happen if he finds you but I know it can't be good. Michael is too possessive and obsessed. Even if you survived his attack, there is no way you'll survive for long. His action would make you insane or kill you.”

I hate to think about it but maybe he was right. He has attacked me few times but he did stop before he could hurt me for too much. But maybe Dr. Loomis did know him better than I did. Maybe I was looking at his actions little too lightly because I had a crush on him? My God I was like a teen girl when I thought about him. “It's just a shame that we haven't found it yet. So many innocent people have died because of his rampage.”

I felt the guilt again. It was eating me alive! I nod my head in agreement and turn to look at my tea. “It is. I hope that you can catch him as soon as you can. I don't want anyone else to get killed because of him.” Dr. Loomis doesn't seem to buy my story. He gives me a little hum and then a nod. “I'm sure that you would help us out more if you would help us. He's trying to find you so it could be the key that brings him to us.”

I didn't like how persistent he was. It was like I was cornered when he spoke to me about Michael. I know that he knew that I was lying to him and it scared me. Dr. Loomis wasn't stupid. “I'm sorry but I'm just too scared to do that. I can't face him again.” He looks at me again with that angry look that made me shittier than before. I hated to lie to him but Michael was just too important to me.

“I hope you understand that if you lie to me more people will die in its hands.” His words cut through me like a knife. I look at him with wide horrified eyes. “I know you are hiding something from me. I don't know if it's Michael or something else but you aren't honest.” He stands up from his seat and starts to back his bag. I look at him with wide teary eyes. “I hope you will make it up to your brother. Do the right thing Ms. (L/n).” And with that he just leaves my house.

I stare at the floor a while, feeling the hot flash of getting caught went through me. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I stand up and run to the bathroom to puke. The thought of all that blood and carnage made me sick. I sit down next to the toilet and start to cry. I was so weak! I didn't want to feel this way but I couldn't help it. Michael was so amazing at feeling nothing and I had too many feelings. And because of that I was dangerous to him.

After a while I get up from the cold floor while the salty tears were down my cheeks. I didn't want Michael to get caught because of me and my nonsense. I walk to the back door and lock it. I had to make him stay away from me for now on. He wasn't allowed to come back here anymore. I wanted him to be free and not locked up in some insane asylum. I walk to the front door and lock it up too. This was the best thing I could do for him. We weren't meant to be because I was too weak for him.

I just lay down on the couch. I just had to wish that he wouldn't try to come back anymore. I look at the ceiling as my heart breaks in two. I felt to cats jump up on the couch with me. I felt a little smile form on my lips but I still missed Michael. “What am I going to do?” I ask from them even though I knew that I wouldn't get an answer from them. I decide to just lay here with my thoughts and hope that Michael would just stay away.

Michael's POV

Those teens didn't know what was going to happen to them. They came in my house to make love. Disgusting. They were doing it in Judith's room while I was stalking them from the hallway. I didn't like that I had to go to away from my house when Dr. Loomis was there but there was no way I was going to stay there and wait while that old man was talking to (Y/n). He was a joke. And he still hasn't found me.

I look at those teens while they were finishing in there. They haven't even noticed me even when I was just standing here. They were too busy while looking at each other that they don't even noticed me. It was good for me because I can surprise them with my attack. I walk to the other room and take cover. I didn't like how they came in my house just to fuck around. Judith wasn't allowed to do that so they weren't allowed to do that either.

My thoughts went on (Y/n) and last night. I… liked it. She made me feel good. I don't know what she did to me but I felt satisfied, like I had just eaten a big chocolate cake. The voices where only whispers in my ear while we were doing the same exact thing I was punishing people over but I was different. She was also different. I don't know why she told me to pull out but I didn't care. She wasn't my mother or boss!

After few minutes they finally stopped and I felt the familiar rush of blood running through my veins. I was getting ready to kill them again. I hear that the boy say something about going to smoke which made me more angry than before. That mistake was going to smoke in my house! I was going to rip off his head with his spine and beat the girl with it. But now I needed to wait for the perfect timing.

“Go get the blanket from the car!” The girl whines to the boy which make him groan. Why won't you go?” I can hear the girl start to argue with the boy who after while gets up from the ground. I wait for him to pass by the doorway. When he walks past I take a hold on his throat and pull him to the room I was in. I bring the knife to his neck and slice it open. He gasps loudly and then falls on the ground while holding his neck.

He looks at me with wide eyes and tries to stay something. The only noises that left his mouth were whimpers and gasps. Tears ran down his cheeks as he lays down on the ground. He goes still, his open eyes still looking at the cold ceiling. I tilt my head when I look at him. He was such an easy pray. Sometimes I wished that they would give me a good chase. I lift my gaze back to the door way. I can hear that the girl was humming happily in Judith's old room while her boyfriend laid dead on the other room.

I walk towards the room and look in the room. She was laying on the ground on her stomach, still all naked. I look at her form for a moment. It brought (Y/n) in my mind. I wondered if Dr. Loomis was already gone back to his little mental hospital. “Did you already get that blanket?” The girl suddenly asked which made my head tilt. Did she think I was her boyfriend? I slowly walk over to her. She was looking at some magazine. Was she that bored of that boy?

“Can you please give me the blanket you asshole!” She snapped at me which made me angrier. I slowly crouch next to her and put my blood covered hand over her warm back. “Jesus Adam! You have so cold hands! Take them away from me.” She whines as I lift my knife. She reminded me of Judith… The voices started to scream in my head again. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I already knew. I had to kill.

_**MICHAEL!** _

I hear the familiar voice of Judith in my head. I slam the knife on the girls back and start to stab her repeatedly. She tries to scream but her voice cuts in her throat. The thought that my older sister was alive brought me so much anger that my hands were shaking from it. The voices and I hated her. (Y/n) hated her as much as I hated her. And now this girl caused her to speak to me. Just great!

I get up from the floor when she was dead. All those wounds on her back gave me some peace. I start to walk towards the back door of my house. I wanted to go back to (Y/n) and force her to hold me. I needed a way to stop the voices in my head. I walk over to the forest line and make my way to (Y/n)'s house through the forest. I didn't want to be seen by anyone when I was like this. I would only attack them without thinking.

I walk over to the back door only to see that it was locked. What. The. HELL?! I try the door handle again but it wouldn't budge. I lift the knife and press it between the door so I can open it. I slide it towards the lock and twist. It makes a little click sound and the door is once again open. I walk inside and slam the door behind me. I wanted her to hear that I was back home. I wanted her to know her mistake!

I walk over to the living room with loud footsteps. She had to hear where I was walking around the house. I turn to look at the couch to see that she was crying. Her tears meant nothing to me when she tried to lock me out. She looks at me with teary eyes but I ignore it for now. I walk over to her and force her down. The cats jump off of the couch as she yelps from my push. When she lays down on the couch I get on top of her and rest my head against her chest. I needed to hear her heart.

“Y-you can't stay Michael.” Her words cut through me. Why did she want me to leave? I shake my head and keep it against her. Nothing would tear us apart. Not even death. “M-Michael. I can't keep on lying to everyone. I love you but I'm just afraid.” She lifts her hands over my form and gives me a little hug. I didn't care if she had to lie to everyone. “I think it would be the best for both of us for you to stay away from me.”

I felt the rage again. I quickly wrap my hand around her throat. She starts to gasp for air but I lift my knife over my head and hit her on her head with the handle part. She falls unconscious and I let go of her neck. There is no way I was going to let her get away from me! I lift her in my arms and start to walk towards the bedroom. I'll give her one more chance and if she wants me to leave, I'll hide her away from everyone. She was only mine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

I felt a throbbing pain in my head which made me groan out in pain. I try to sit up but there was something over me that didn't allow me to move. I open my eyes to look down. I see that Michael was laying there without his mask on. His gorgeous face seemed to be so peaceful. If someone said to me that this beautiful looking face would be as horrible and brutal as the Shape of Haddonfield, I wouldn't believe it.

But I can't have him around anymore. I can't help him anymore. So this was going to be the last time we would be sleeping together. I lift my hand to his hair and run my fingers through it. I hear him let out a quiet groan at the contact. I felt a little smile form on my lips at his reaction. How could someone so beautiful be so evil? And once again I was breaking because of his actions. I don't know how I could kick him out.

After a while he opens his eyes and looks up at me. I looked in his different colored eyes. I wondered if he could even see with his left eye but it seemed to follow my movements with the other. We stare at each other for a while until it happened. He smiled at me! It wasn't a big smile, just a little one but it was enough to convince me. I give his forehead a kiss and then I rest my cheek against his head.

“I'm sorry…” I whisper to him but he only sits up. He pressed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little shake. Then he stands up and takes the mask that was laying on the bedside table. I look down to see that I was only wearing my shirt and panties. He seemed to have taken my jeans off while I was sleeping. He puts it back on his head much to my dismay. “Are you hungry?” He nods slowly. He seems to wait for me to get up. Now that I was once again trying to keep him here we needed to have some kind of rules.

“I'll make you some pancakes but we need to have some kind of rules when we live together.” He tilts his head as he stares at me. “We need them so we know what to expect from each other.” He tilts his head on the other side and just stares at me. I get up and stretch my back which was little sore. Maybe because I was laying under him the whole night? It let out a little satisfying crack. I let out a little moan from my lips which seemed to catch his attention. He walks over me and puts his hand on my back.

“Is something wrong?” I was little worried about what he was thinking but then he put his other hand on my shoulder. He pushed me back on the bed on my stomach. I felt fear form on my gut from his manhandling but then he pressed both of his hands on my back. He keeps them there for a while until he gives my back a sudden hard push which makes my back crack again. I felt instantly better than before and let out a louder moan.

“Thank you.” I say to him with a big smile form on my lips. I feel his hands snake from my back to my stomach. His touch was so gentle even if he was a dangerous psychopath. He suddenly lifts me up and into his lap. I feel like I was a little teddy bear he was holding. I can hear his breathing right next to my ear. “What are you doing?” I turn my head to look at his head that was resting on my shoulder. He was so clingy right now!

“I should go to make breakfast. Let go of me.” Michael doesn't seem to be convinced and he moves his face to my neck. I was little ticklish because of his breathing right next to my ear but it didn't seem to bother him when I started to giggle. “Michael!” I whined with a smile on my face. I felt the mask's lips on my neck while his hands tightened around me. His right arm moved over to my left breast where he gave a slight squeeze.

I stop giggling and turn to look at him. “I-is there something that you want?” I decided to be straight with him. We were both adults so this shouldn't be awkward. Right? I look at the mask's pale face that he was hiding behind. He slowly tilted his head side to side and then he slowly nodded. I gulp down and tried to calm myself. “What do you w-want?” I was getting more nervous every minute I was looking at those dark sockets of the mask.

He slowly tilted his head back straight up and leaned closer. The mask's lips connected with mine in a sweet little kiss. It was still weird to kiss the mask but I was getting used to it even if it was little weird. He seemed to be more comfortable like that so I wasn't going to fight him on this. His hand becomes more rough on my chest which makes me moan against his lips. I didn't know how much I needed him. I couldn't live without him, yet I wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

“Michael…” I moaned against the mask's lips. I was already getting ready for him once again. I could feel how wet I was getting to him. I needed him now! His left hand traveled between my legs. I was embarrassed that I was already so wet but this seemed to fuel his lust. His breathing becomes more rapid than before which scared me. Suddenly he just pushed me on the bed on my stomach.

I tried to get on all fours but he put his right hand on my neck and kept me right there. “M-Michael…” He ignored my words as he pulled my panties down to give himself more access. I felt his fingers on my wet folds but soon they were replaced by his member. I felt little more nervous than before but soon the feeling was gone when he once again buried himself deep inside of me. The feeling was sinful but of so good.

I let out a loud moan when he started to move his hips. His pace fast and hard which made me be sure that there was going to be some bruising on my skin. He quietly growled right next to my ear which sends shivers down my spine. I could feel the knot in my stomach already which made me feel weaker than before. Why was I so sensitive with him?! His hand was still on my neck but I can feel the other travel to our connection.

He started to rub his rough fingers against clit which made me moan out louder. “M-Michael!” He seemed to get more excited by my moan. He finally lifts his other hand from my neck and takes a hold of my hand. He intertwines his hands with mine. I turn my head to look at him, only to see that mask that was hiding his face. He turns his face to mine and gives me another kiss. I hated to kiss the mask lips. I wanted him, not the mask!

I lift my hand over to his neck where the masks edge was. I roll it up away from his lips and give him a deep kiss. He lets out a quiet groan against my lips. That was enough for me to reach my end. I cry out against his lips while my walls were squeezing tightly around his member. He groans again but he still didn't reach his own end. I wanted to rest already when he pulled out and turned me to lay on my stomach.

He pressed himself against me again which made me groan. “M-Michael… I can't…” I whined to him but he pressed his hand on my mouth. He hummed quietly again as he thrusted himself back inside of me again. I could feel the tears form in my eyes from the over stimulation as I moan loudly against his hand. He started to thrust franticly, chasing his own release. He seemed to determined to bring himself pleasure.

I was reaching my second orgasm until I hear my front door open. I feel my eyes widen and I turn them to look at Michael. He had turned to look at the door. His attention was fully on it now. “S-stop…” I whisper to him and lift my hand on his shoulder to push him off of me. This seems to anger him since he twists my hand and forces it down next to me. I bite my lips so I wouldn't cry out of pain.

“(Y/n)?” I hear mom's voice come from the downstairs. I start to panic more. What if she comes here to look for me? “Michael!” I whisper-yell to him but I see that he finally seemed to be close to his end. “P-pull out.” I whisper to his ear but he only shakes his head. Why the hell was he refusing?! “Mich-“ He cuts me off my putting his other hand over my mouth. I reach my orgasm again which makes me moan against his hand. This makes him tense up and I could feel his hot seed inside of me.

I was getting worried that this would end up badly but he was too stubborn to do what I say. “(Y/n)?” I hear my mom's voice but this time it sounded to be closer to stairs. Michael pulls out and zips up his overalls again. He gets up from my bed and quietly makes his way to my closet. He gets inside without even looking at me once. I look after him dumbfounded. How could he be so casual?!

“Honey are you awake?” I hear mom make her way upstairs. I look around for my panties. Thankfully they were right next to me so I snatch them and put them on quickly. I feel his seed once again slowly drip from my overly stimulated pussy. I felt a blush form on my cheeks. I would have to go to speak with my mother with Michael's cum dripping from me. She surely would be extremely proud of me right now!

“Y-yeah!” I yell and get my bathrobe and quickly put it on. I didn't want her to come in my room. I quickly exit right before she reached the room. I look at her and she seems to be little sad. “Listen. I wanted to apologize from yesterday. I lost my temper and it isn't your fault.” I feel a little smile form on my lips. “You are forgiven. But can you come later today?” She tilts her and looks at me for a while. I was getting more nervous by the look that she was giving me.

“Are you okay? You seem to look little sick.” She puts her hand over my forehead and looks at me. “Mom! I'm okay!” I try to swat her hand away but she turns my face back to face her. “Are you sure?” I try to get away but she keeps a firm hold on me. “I am! I'm just little tired that's all.” She let's go of me with a little nod. “I'm sorry if I woke you up.” I shake my head with a smile. “It's nothing! But I'll call you when I'm ready to host you!”

She gives me a little smile and a nod. “I'll tell your father that. He went to visit Dr. Loomis. He said that it was urgent.” I was little nervous that they were talking together about something and I knew that it wasn't a good thing. “Okay. Is he coming later too?” Mom thinks about it for a moment but then she just shrugs. “He may or may not come. I'll ask him about it.” She starts to head towards the front door again which brings a question in my mind.

“How did you get in? I thought that I locked the door.” She gives me a little innocent smile. “Oh, we made a copy of your key! I hope that you don't mind!” I was shocked! How could they do something like that?! “You what?!” Mom doesn't seem to be bothered about my words. “What? We need to make sure that you're okay! You are our only living child and there is no way we are going to let that psycho do anything to you! What if he gets to you and you are all alone?”

I wanted to kill her myself right now! “Mom, I'm an adult woman! I can make my own choices! And this is total invasion of privacy!” She sends me a strange look. “Why? You don't have anything to hide, do you?” I felt more nervous but the anger was blinding me. “No! Give me the fucking key and get the fuck out of my house!” My mother's eyes widen as she was just looking at me. She seemed to be surprised that I would yell at her like that.

She takes the key from her pocket and gives it to me with a shaky hand. I point at the front door still feeling the burning anger in my gut. “I'll call you when I can.” I coldly snarl at her. She looks at me for a while with a strange face. “I just want to ask you one question. Who are you?” Her question makes me confused. With that she only leaves and bangs the door behind herself.

I look after her but I didn't feel anything anymore. They broke the trust between us. I turn to look at the stairs to see that Michael was standing there. He was waiting for me to notice him. I feel a little smile form on my lips. “Are you still hungry?” He slowly nods and starts to walk towards the kitchen. I look over to the living room where the cats were. They seemed to be calm and happy even if I was yelling earlier. To me everything seemed to be just perfect for now.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael's POV

I tilt my head as I look at (Y/n). She seemed to be… happy? After she yelled at her mother she changed to little happier. It felt weird that she would yell at them like that but now she was fully on my side. So maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She was cooking something for me while I was stilling on the couch with the cats. (Y/n) was humming happily which made the voices go silent in my mind. It calmed me down.

“Michael, would you like to have something for dessert?” She looks at me from the kitchen which made me nod. Of course I would want to have something sweet after dinner. She knew how to cook which was good for me since if I couldn't get meals that she cooked, I would usually steal food or eat something raw. But even those were better than anything they gave me in the hospital. Especially when I didn't eat, they would just force food down my throat. Those times I really wished that I could have killed them but I had to be patience.

“That's good to hear! Would you like to have some strawberry cake?” I think for a moment but then nod. I don't know when I last had that cake. “Okay! I'll call you over when the food is ready.” Her voice was like music to my ears. For once I could feel like I was normal and not a predator that would kill anything that comes in my way. Of course I loved to kill people. I loved the look they gave me when they died but I loved her more than that. But of course I'm not going to tell her that. She didn't need to know about that.

I look at the TV which had some cartoons on it. I liked to watch them since I couldn't see them in the hospital. Sure there was a TV but other patients would usually break it before I had a chance to watch it. I didn't care much about it but now that I could watch whatever I wanted, I think it was worth it. I felt safe around her even if I know that it shouldn't be like that. I should be back at my own house with her but it wasn't good for her.

I change the channels to find something else to watch but then I see my little sister's image on the screen. I tilt my head in confusion while the voices were screaming in my head. The loud sounds cause me to have an agonizing headache. My breathing becomes more rapid than before which made my blood rush through my veins and fill my bloodlust. I tighten my hands into fists when I look at my sister's image on the screen.

_“… One victim miraculously survived last Halloweens events. She was thought to be dead but pulled though when doctors refused to give up on her…”_

**YOU FAILED! YOU FAILED MICHAEL! YOU NEED TO KILL HER! KILL HER BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!**

I stand up and walk to the TV. I felt the rage in my veins which almost made me go blind. I killed her already! How did she survive?! Why would they only speak about it now?! Dr. Loomis hasn't said anything about that to (Y/n)! “Michael? Is everything alright?” (Y/n) looks at me which makes my head snap towards her. She seems to be worried about my change in behavior. But I needed to kill my sister as soon as I could.

I walk over to her and stand right in front of her. A scared look forms on her face as she looks at me. I know that I may seem to be scary right now but at this point she should know that I wasn't going to kill her. I lift my hands to her cheeks and give her some few gently rubs there. She seems to be confused but a blush forms on her cheeks. I lean towards her and let the mask's lips touch hers.

The contact is warm even if we have the mask between our lips. She pulls away with a little worried look on her face. She lifts her hand and presses it against my cheek. The voices go silent for a moment because of her soft touch. “Are you okay? Do you want some medicine?” I shake my head and only let her touch me. I needed it to calm the voices even just for a moment. Now that they were disappointed at me, they wouldn't stop yelling at me.

I felt the rage burn in me again at the thought that my little sister was laughing at my pathetic attempt to kill her. It made me feel like a complete failure. But I had to remember that I had a life time to kill her. Even if it was the last thing I ever do. She hums as she pets my masked cheek. “The food is soon ready so I start making the cake.” With that she just leaves to go back to the kitchen.

I didn't want to tell her about my failure. I wanted her to know that I couldn't fail so I had to make sure that she can't talk with Dr. Loomis again. I needed to get rid of him as soon as I could. Dr. Loomis a good for nothing doctor who needs to leave my (Y/n) alone! I look after her with a little head tilt. Why wouldn't people stay away from her? Maybe I should do something that would drive them away from her.

Right then there was a knock on the door. I turn to look at it with the same head tilt. (Y/n) comes to look at the door with a little suspicious look on her face. “Who would it be? I wasn't expecting anyone to come over.” She mumbles to me and turns to look at me with those beautiful (e/c) eyes which always captivated my attention. How could someone look so pretty to my eyes which were only meant to find my next pray?

She walks over to the front door and waves me off to hide somewhere. I turn to look at the storage room which I was familiar with. I wanted to hide there since I could hear her conversations with anyone that dared to come over to MY house. I hear the door open and she lets out a surprised gasp which makes me alarmed. Was she okay? If anyone touched something that was mine I'll cut off their hands and feed them to them.

“What are you doing here?” She seemed to be rather surprised which made me even more curious than before. “I'm sorry to come hear unannounced but I needed to make sure that you were okay? You haven't been back at work since Halloween.” I hear unfamiliar male voice at the door. I could hear that he was holding something in his hands. I tried to hear more about their conversation. She seemed to know this man.

“Brian. You shouldn't have. These roses are beautiful.” I felt a dash of rage run through me. Why would he bring flowers to her?! She should only care about the flowers I bring her! “I haven't heard anything from you since then so I wanted to bring you something that would cheer you up!” I hear the man say to her. He sounded to be happy with her which made my blood boil. I was going to kill him one way or another! And soon…

“Thank you but I'm really busy right now. I'll talk with you more when I come back to work, okay?” I hear the man hum happily when she said that. “Take as much time as you need. I'm sure that everything that has happened to you must have been awful.” I hear her hum little sadly which made me even more furious. Why would she be sad about that when she was supposed to be over it already.

“See you soon.” I hear her say as she closes the door. I come out of the storage room and turn to look at her. She was holding a bouquet of blood red roses which made my blood boil. Some other man was trying to impress my (Y/n) which I wasn't going to allow that to happen. She looks at the roses with a little smile on her face which made the feeling even stronger in me. I walk over to her and snatch the roses away from her.

**KILL HIM! HE IS TRYING TO STEAL SOMETHING**

“Michael!” She sounds to be little alarmed as I take the roses to the kitchen. She follows me while she was saying something to me but I didn't really listen to since the voices were screaming at me. I take my knife and start to cut the roses. I felt her hands wrap around my bicep when she reached me. I know that my actions scared her but I didn't care about it in this moment. I wanted to get rid of these stupid roses before she gets any ideas towards her so called “friend”!

“Michael! Calm down! Let's just throw them away!” I hear her whine at me as her hold on my bicep becomes stronger than before. I turn my head slightly so I could see her to see that she was terrified of me again. It was a good thing for me since I wanted her to be afraid. I wanted her to know that if she was going to have contact with anyone other than me, I was capable on killing them as soon as I got my hands in them.

“You don't have to worry about those. Let's just throw them away and then enjoy the dinner, okay?” Her words were as sweet as honey which made me little calmer than before but the rage was still there. I look to at her face to see if she was telling the truth but I couldn't see anything that would point to that she was lying. She lifts her hand on my cheeks to give it a rub which makes me feel little calmer than before.

“Can I please have those?” She asks from me as she points at the roses. After a little while of thinking, I give the roses to her. She sends me a little smile and throws the roses away. I felt good when she listened to me. “Don't worry about him. Nothing will change between us even if I get some pretty flowers from someone else.” Her words made me feel annoyed. No one was allowed to touch or seduce something that's mine. Only I could make her feel happiness and love.

I reach my hand to her back and give it a little rub. This brings a little faint smile on my lips. I loved her reactions but sadly I have to go and find my little sister. For once I didn't want to go hunt someone down right now but I had to do what the voices wanted me to do. I should just eat and then leave to find my sister. And make sure that this time she was going to die for one and for all.

“I hope you like salmon! Let's eat first and then I'll finish the cake!” She said with a little smile as she reached for my hand. She took a hold of it and lead me to the dinner table. I let her do her thing for now but I wasn't going to show her that it was easy for her to control me. There was no way I was letting her to lead me like a lapdog. She waited that I sat down on my seat before she walks back to the kitchen.

I look around the room silently. I was getting hungry already when the smell of food hit my nose. I remember the times when I was young and mom did some foods. It seemed to be forever since then but I didn't miss it. I didn't know how to miss something like that. Now I had (Y/n) who was taking care of my every need when I needed it. Because of her, I didn't need nor want anyone else to come between us. Just me and her for the rest of our lives.

“Here you go! I hope it's good!” She says as she puts my plate in front of me. I look at the food and feel my mouth water from it. I didn't like vegetables that much but I could eat the fish and potatoes. I haven't been free since I was six or haven't seen her since then so I don't know where she learned to cook but I wasn't going complain about it. I roll my mask out of my face and start to eat while she gave me water.

“Eat as much as you want! I'm sure that you need all that energy if you go hunt.” I nod at her words as she starts to eat her food. Even if I wanted to live in my own house, this was nice. I got warm bed next to her, free food and shelter and that's all I need for now. “Michael?” Her voice made my attention turn to her. “When you come back can you… umm can you please clean your shoes outside? I don't want to clean blood from the floor every morning.”

I tilt my head at her request. I could do that but did I want to? But those sad eyes she was giving me made the voices yell at me to obey her. With a little sigh I nod which brings a sweet smile form on her face. “Thank you Michael.” I continue to eat my food while she was telling me some things. I couldn't focus because of the voices in my head but I really tried. “I love you, you know that right Michael?”

I lift my gaze back to her at those words. She gave me sweet smile which made cheeks burn and my heart stop. What was happening to me? Did I feel… emotions again? I nod at her words and point at her. “You love me too?” She questions me. I nod at her words which makes her smile even wider. “Thank you! Do you want more food?” I nod which makes her get up and walk over to me. She takes my plate but before she can go anywhere I take a hold on her wrist.

“Is something wrong?” She questions but I shake my head. I pull her closer to me and give a little kiss on her lips. This send something run through my veins which made me feel nervous. (Y/n) pulled back but she didn't seem to mind. “I know Michael.” She puts her hand on my exposed cheek which made me press my head against her. I needed to make sure that she wanted to stay with me. And if she didn't I would have to force her.


	28. Chapter 28

(Y/n)'s POV

Elvis Presley's Can't help falling in love was playing on the radio as I was cleaning Michael's room. Michael was probably watching TV in downstairs which was good for me. He has been doing something in his room lately which was okay. I'm sure that he wants to keep something to himself while he's here so I didn't do too much snooping around until a folder that was hidden under his pillow caught my eye.

I look at the door and think about it for a moment. Should I take a look in it? Michael wouldn't mind about that, right? I brush my fingers over it and think for a moment. It looked little familiar, like my lesson folder. Did he steal that from me when I wasn't looking? “Michael?” I yell but don't hear anything. I think that he's so concentrated on his shows that he wouldn't even notice if a bomb blew up in the house.

I take it and look at it closer. I decide to open it and take a look. To my shock, my pictures filled the folder. They were taken from my photo albums but some other people were cut off from the pictures. It was little shocking but yet somehow cute in a creepy way. There were couple of pictures of Toby too which made me laugh. I guess that this was Michael's little family photo album huh?

I put the folder back where I got it and start to brush the dust away from the cabinets. When I turn to leave I see Michael stand there and look at me. I jump at the sight of him but then I quickly calm myself. “You scared me! I just wanted to tell you that I have cleaned your room. Michael turns to look at the radio that was still playing but the song had changed to Paul Anka's Put your head on my shoulder.

“Oh! Do you like the music? I just listen what the radio plays so there isn't much I can do to change them.” Michael tilts his head as he walks over to the radio. “Did you listen to music at the hospital?” He slowly nods as he starts to play with the radio. I feel a smile form on my lips as I look at him. He was so curious about some things which made me smile. It was good to know that he still had some curiosity in him after all this time.

“Does it make you feel anything?” He turns to look at me and then he nods before he turns to look at me. He shakes his head which makes a sad smile form on my lips. “Maybe someday you are going to have your feelings back! Maybe we could do some therapy sessions together? I promise that I won't be like Dr. Loomis!” He tilts his head to the other side and then silently shrugs his shoulders.

“I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I just want to make sure that you're okay.” He walks over to me and presses his forehead against mine. I feel a smile form on my lips and lift my hands over his shoulders. I hear the doorbell ring which made me jump. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over but maybe it was important. I move my gaze back to Michael and give him a little sad smile to keep him calm.

“I have to go and check who it is. You can stay here if you want to.” I start to walk towards the doorway. I feel his surprisingly warm hand wrap around my wrist. I turn to look at him with a little smile. “Is everything okay Michael? Is it the voices?” He gives me a little nod but then he just releases my hand. “I'll be right back. Just do whatever you want while I'm gone. I'll give you some chocolate ice cream when I'm done.”

I quickly make my way to the door only to see that Ally. “Oh hi Ally! It has been such a long time! Please come in!” The old woman gives me a sweet smile and gets inside. “Hello darling. How have you been?” I lead her to the living room where the cats were. Toby seemed to be once again curious about the old woman while Sunny almost ran over to her to get some attention. A smile forms on Ally's lips as she looks at the cat.

“Well hello there little one! You're such a pretty little thing!” Sunny jumps on Ally's lap when she sits down on the couch and starts to purr happily. “I have been somewhat okay. The funeral is still on my mind.” Ally nods as she lets her hand run through Sunny's back. “It must be hard for you. Michael was such a sweet boy long time ago, but now everyone wants hunt him down like some kind of monster.” I feel a little sad smile form on my lips as I think about her words.

“So how has he been anyway? Now that he's here?” I feel a shock run through my veins. “E-excuse me?” I question her but she looks up at me with a little smile. “How is Michael? I have seen him come in and leave here for days now. I guess he lives with you now.” My eyes almost pop out of my skull as I look at her. She looks at me with a little amused smile until she turns to look at Sunny who was now sleeping on her lap.

“How much do you want for your silence?” I ask little seriously which makes Ally snap her head towards me. “Oh darling! No! I don't want anything as long as you're happy. Believe me, I know a thing or two about forbidden love. Can you bring Michael here? I would love to see him after so long.” I nod at her as I make my way towards the stairs. How could I have forgotten her?! Of course she would see something!

I walk over to Michael room and open the door. He was looking at the folder but I don't question him just yet. He turns to look at me and tilts his head. I guess he already knows why I'm here. “You… you have a visitor downstairs.” I didn't want to sound like some guard to him but I didn't know what else to say. This whole situation is way too stressful to me! What if she changes her mind and tell someone about Michael?! I would lose him!

Michael gets up from his seat and walks over to me. He puts his hand on my head as to give me some comfort but it didn't help. I was too scared to do anything especially if Ally knew about this. But another thing comes in my mind. Was Michael going to kill her now?! He wouldn't do something like that do sweet old lady! “Michael! You need to leave her alone! And don't you even think about attacking her!”

Michael tilts his head as he looks at me. He then shakes his head and start to walk towards the stairs. I walk after him feeling the uncomfortable knot form in my gut. I didn't like this at all. I look at his back and think about the power his muscles have. He could probably rib people in half if he wanted to but to me, those rough hands were so gentle to me. The way he was acting towards me was unbelievable and people would think that I was crazy to be with him.

We reach the living room where Ally was waiting for us. She turns to look at Michael with a little smile on her face. She was such a lovely old lady! “Hello Michael. Oh my you have grown to be a strong young man!” Ally said with a little sad smile. Michael tilts his head, probably trying to remember who this old lady was. “Michael. Please sit down.” I say to him as I start to lead him towards the armchair.

Surprisingly, he follows me but his eyes were still glued on the old woman. I could see that his hands were balled in fists which made his knuckles turn white. He sits down and I make my way to the kitchen. I was going to make some coffee for Ally and I and some juice for Michael. He wasn't a big fan of coffee so maybe he would like that more than coffee. And I didn't want him to get upset because of some drink.

I walk back to the living room with the drinks and give everyone their cups. I put a straw on Michael's drink so he wouldn't even need to take off his mask. I wanted to make sure that he felt comfortable around the old lady. “Why do you hide him here? Aren't you worried about getting caught?” Ally's words send shivers down my spine. What would I answer to that? Of better yet, WHAT is the reason?

“He's umm… He's important to me. I just want to make sure that Michael is healthy and well alive. I don't know what to do if I lose him.” Ally nods at my words and turns to look at Michael, who was still staring at her. “But you need to take care of yourself too darling. You can't help him if you aren't in good shape.” I didn't know what she was talking about. I felt great, even after everything that has happened.

“I'm fine! Just little tired, that's all. I'm more than capable of taking care of him.” Michael turns his head to look at me up and down. I could sense his eyes on burning my skin which made me feel uncomfortable. “Tell you what. How about you try to relax today and I'll help you around the house? It must be exhausting to take care of everything! You can go out if you want to.” I think about it for a moment but when she said out Michael stood up and walked over to me.

I turn my gaze on him as he took a hold on my wrist. His hold was tight like he was trying to stop me for going. He turned his gaze to Ally and sharply shook his head. “She's not allowed to go outside?” Michael nods at her and tightens his hold. I wince from the pain and try to free my wrist. This however made him tighten his hold on my wrist which made a little cry escape from my lips. I think that he was getting annoyed.

“There's no need to keep her down Michael. She'll come back to you, right? And if not, I'm sure that you're able to find her and take her back.” Ally said which made Michael's hold little softer. He turns to look at me for a moment and then he lets go of my wrist. I points at the front door and then shakes his head. And so it was settled. I wasn't allowed to go outside even if I wanted to since he was denying that.

“Okay but at least let her relax for a while.” Ally said as she got up from the couch. “Come on darling. Let's make you a warm bath so you can relax your muscles for a while. I'll make you something sweet to eat after you're done.” I was relieved that someone other than Michael was on my side. I would love to take a little break from everything and this was my only way out. Even if I knew that Michael didn't like it.

“Thank you so much Ally.” I start to walk with her towards the bathroom. I turn to look at Michael, who was standing there like a lost puppy. I send him a little smile and turn into the room. Sure he didn't like this but it was a good way to make sure my mental health was fine. And he would have to get used to it sooner or later. But for now, I was going to relax and forget everything just for a moment to be only with myself in my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in time but I have so much going on in my personal life. I try to keep on updating in time but I think the next chapters will be a couple of days late. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate every single one of you. Reading your comments brings a smile on my face. Keep safe you everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

(Y/n)'s POV

I could finally relax my nerves while Ally took care of everything. Even one small bubble bath was enough to make me smile and feel relaxed again. I was worried that Michael would do something to Ally but that could wait until later. I sink under the warm water and hold my breath for a while. The silence gave me comfort and the warm water against my face was amazing. For a moment I forgot everything.

I get up from the water and wipe it away from my face. I look at the door and almost have a heart attack when I see Michael. How the hell did he get here. “What are you doing here?” I ask from him when he was just staring at me. I move the bubbles so they were covering my body that was under the water. “Is Ally still here?” He slowly nods as he starts to walk towards me. I cross my arms over my chest to cover something from him that he has already seen.

He sits down next to the bathtub and rests his jaw against it. He was just looking at me which made a little smile form on my lips. I rest my jaw next to his and send him a little smile. “Is everything okay?” I ask from him and to my surprise he shakes his head. I feel my smile disappear as I look at him. “Is it the voices again?” I lift my hand over to his shoulder, leaving a wet handprint on it.

He gives me another slow nod. I pull him closer to me and press forehead against his. “I wish I could help you.” I whisper to him what makes me little relieved. Michael shakes his head and lifts his hand to the back of my head. I smile at him but then there is a knock on the door. “Is everything okay dear? Can I bring something to you?” I hear Ally ask from the other side. I smile and lift myself little. “Yeah come in!” Ally opens the door and looks at us.

“So he ran here huh?” She walked over to me and gave me a glass that had some smoothie in it. “Thank you so much Ally.” She smiles at me and turns to look at Michael. “He came here to hide from me when I asked him to clean after himself. He had a little tantrum but now it seems that everything is okay.” I look at Michael and he seems to be little annoyed. I guess the voices were screaming at him because of Ally.

“Yeah he can be like that sometimes.” I smile at her which makes Michael get up. I turn to look at him as he turns towards Ally. The older woman was looking back at him and then slowly nods. “I think I should leave you two alone. You teach him some manners.” Ally says to me with a wink as she leaves the room. I look after her but Michael gets my attention back when he turns to look at me.

He starts to open his zipper which made me little uncomfortable. We wouldn't do it when Ally is here, right? He gets naked and joins me in the bath. I look at him for a while, feeling dumbfounded. He didn't take the mask off when he sat in front of me. “Is everything okay?” He presses his back against my chest and rests his head over to my shoulder. I was little uncomfortable but that didn't seem to bother him.

I wrap my arms over to his chest and just hold him. Maybe the voices would go silent in his head. But the moment was ruined when there was some yelling downstairs. I turn to look at the door and get up. “I'll go and see what it's you stay here.” I take my towel and wrap it around me. I get out of the bathroom and start to make my way towards the front door. I didn't expect anyone to come over.

I could hear some yelling at the front door which made me nervous. I look towards the front door. Ally was yelling at Dr. Loomis who looked to be annoyed. “What's going on?” I ask from them which made them turn towards me. I felt little uncomfortable that he was here. “Ms. (L/n). I have something important to discuss with you. May I come in?” His question send shivers down my spine. I look towards Ally who was sending daggers to the doctor.

“You listen here doctor! You have been here nonstops and it's making her uncomfortable. Can't you see that she's still grieving her brother who was killed? Why can't you leave the poor girl alone?” Ally said with a sharp tone which made me jumps. Dr. Loomis sends her a glare but then he turns to look back at me. “Can I have a word with you Ms. (L/n)?” I quickly shake my head and turn to look at Ally. “I can't talk with you today. Maybe some other day?” I say quickly before I get walk back to the bathroom.

I get inside the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I look at the tub to see that Michael was relaxing. The mask was laying on the counter while he was just hanging his head at the edge. He seemed to be living his best life while I was falling apart again. But that didn't seem to bother him at all. I smile and walk towards him. I drop the towel on to the tub and get in next to him. He didn't seem to mind that I was invading in his space.

“I think you already know that it was Dr. Loomis.” I turn to look at him which makes him nod slowly. He didn't bother to open his eyes, like he knew what I was doing. I smile at him and rest my head against his shoulder. “I don't like him at all. He's creepy. But thankfully Ally was there to protect me.” This caught his attention and he sits up which makes me turn to look at him. He was glaring at me angrily and I knew that I hit a nerve right there. “But you protect me the most which I'm thankful of.”

He was still glaring at me which made me uncomfortable. Why was he being like this. He didn't have nothing to worry about but he was still angry. “You don't have to be jealous Michael. I only love you.” I give his cheek a kiss but he still doesn't stop. I shake my head and get out of the tub. “You're such a drama queen sometimes.” I whisper under my breath as I take my towel again. When I turn around, he was standing right behind me.

I almost jump out of my skin. Why was he always so silent?! “I need to put a bell on you! You scared me!” He was still glaring at me which made me uncomfortable. “Stop that! You don't need to be jealous of an old woman. Jesus Michael!” I walk over to the mirror and start to brush my hair but I look at him through it. He was just standing there all naked while glaring at me which made me uncomfortable even if I liked to see him like that.

“You're making me uncomfortable Michael Myers.” He stands there which makes me roll my eyes. “Don't stand there for too long or you can get sick from the cold.” I say as I start to walk towards the door. When I pass him he takes a hold of my arm and turns me to look at him. I couldn't deny that I was little scared because I really don't know what he was thinking and his eyes never gave me any answers.

Michael's POV

I was angry at her. Why would she want that old lady to protect her when she has me?! I could kill that hag before anyone could do anything. She can't protect her from everything unlike me. “Listen.” She said as she takes another towel from the holder. With one arm she starts to dry my hair which made me feel little better but the voices were still screaming me to make her stay with me. I had to make her see that I was the only one she needed.

I let go of her arm and she starts run the towel over my body. I know that I could do it myself but I liked it better like this. “ I love you and you're the only one I want.” She presses her head against my chest which made me happier than before. At least she knows that but it's not enough for me. I want to make her realize that what she said made me upset. She has to make it up to me somehow.

“Listen, what if we go to the kitchen to see if Ally has made something tasty? You can have my portion too if you want to.” She said with a smile which made me feel little better but I still couldn't forgive her just yet. She leans over to me and gives my cheek a kiss. I couldn't lie but it felt good. The voices were silent in my head again which made me feel better. “Ally just wants to help us. You should give her a change.”

I think about her words but I can't see the reason why I should trust her. Anyone can turn against me since I'm not too popular among these people. I trusted (Y/n) because I knew that she wouldn't betray me and I would make sure of that. We hear the phone ring which makes her turn towards the door. She sighs and takes my mask. She gives it to me and puts her hand over my cheek. “I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intention.”

She starts to walk away which made me feel something else than rage. It was like an empty feeling in my chest. I didn't know what it was but I know that I didn't like it at all. I wanted to follow her and drag her into our room and keep her there with me. She isn't allowed to go anywhere without me. I didn't like how normal she was acting. The voices were screaming at me at the thought that she had other things than me while I had nothing but her, the cats and hunting. It was unfair!

I walk over to my room and get dressed. I was going to hunt tonight so I needed to keep myself warm for now. I walk downstairs to see that (Y/n) was on the phone while the old lady was sitting on the couch while she was petting the cats. “I'll be there tomorrow! Bye for now Mr. Strode! Have a good evening.” She said as she puts the phone down. The voices were yelling in my head again. Strode? Like Laurie Strode? Sister? Who was she talking with and why?

(Y/n) turns to look at me with a little smile. “Sorry. It was my boss. He wants to see me tomorrow.” I quickly shake my head. There was no way I was letting her go, not even if I was on the mood. She needs to be here with me! “I need to go there Michael! I can get fired if don't. They have a meeting tomorrow where he needs me.” I felt the anger rise in me as she was looking at me with those pleading eyes. Why would she want to get away from me?!

“Calm down Michael. She'll be back.” I turn to look at the old lady who was petting Sunny. She was petting MY cat! I was getting angrier but then felt that (Y/n) put her hand on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to see what she was doing. She smiled at me and gave my masked cheek a kiss. “Don't be like that. I'll be back as soon as I can.” Her words are empty to me but she wasn't going anywhere even if she wants to. If I had to, I would drag her back inside of the.

“I should leave for the night. Can you handle everything on your own?” The older woman asks from (Y/n). She smiles at her and walks over to the lady. She gives her a hug which annoys me. Why would she hug someone else when she has me?! “I can. Thank you for everything Ally! How can I repay you?” The older woman thinks for a moment and then smiles at My (Y/n). “As long as you keep yourself happy and healthy.”

(Y/n) hums happily and gives her another hug. “Thank you. I'll lead you to the door.” She starts to walk towards the front door with Ally as I turn to look at Sunny. She was looking at me which made me feel little better. I walk over to her and pick her up. She meows again as I sit on the couch with her. The voices were just whispers in my head as I was with her. Such a cute little cat.

I hear another meow and Toby runs over to us. He jumps next to me and lies down. I had to convince (Y/n) to stay with me but how. I look at the cats and then around the room. She was supposed to be with me even if she had to go somewhere. I hear Toby sneeze next to me which makes a light pulp turn on in my head. Why didn't I think it sooner?! I pet Toby's head and start to make the plan in my head. It was going to be brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I'm thankful from all of the positive comments that I got from you all. I started to write to get something else to think than my own life. I have been super busy with my work, studies and family so I hadn't have much time to write these stories but I'll try to put more time in these too. I'm love to write for you. I hope that the rest of your year goes on well. I'll try to publish at least one more chapter before the new years eve. Thank you and love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

(Y/n)'s POV

I was finishing my make up in front of the mirror. To my surprise, Michael wasn't back from his hunting trip. I saw him last night before going to bed but after that, he was just gone. I wasn't worried yet since there wasn't any news about his capture. I think that he's just frowning somewhere because of Ally. She's an angel but I don't think that Michael is able to see that because of all that rage.

I look at myself from the mirror with a smile. I usually didn't put on make up but I wanted to look little more alive. Mr. Strode owns the biggest real estate firm here and it's fun to work with him. And his teenage daughter is also super nice young girl. She's going to get so far if she just lets herself get there. But when Mr. Strode called, he seemed to be in distress. Maybe some of the houses lost their value because of Michael's attack.

The back door slams open and I hear heavy footsteps march through the hallway. They were coming closer and I guess that Michael tries to make me stay. I hear his heavy breathing at the doorway but I didn't turn to look at him. “I'm going soon. If there is anything you want me to bring you just say.” I hear a loud noise behind me which made me turn towards him. He was laying face down on the floor with a pool of his own blood. His trusty knife was covered in blood and laying next to him.

“M-Michael?!” I scream as I run over to him. What the hell was happening to him? I drop down next to him and put my hands on his back and give him a firm shake. “P-please! Michael!” I cry at to him as I turn him around. I see that there was a deep wound in his chest. Was he going to die because of this?! I take a towel from the rag and press it against his wound. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as I pull him on my lap.

I hug his head while I was pressed the towel to his wound. Who would do something like this to him? It must have been one of his victims. “Please don't leave me! I need you.” I cry against him and press his forehead a kiss. “ I lift the towel and see that the wound is starting to heal slowly which made a smile form on my lips. At least his body was healing which was a good sign. I lift my hand on his mask and remove it.

He looked to be little sick. Paler than normal and the skin under his eyes was little darker. He opens his eyes and they turn to look at me. They were unfocused as they almost looked around me too. “L-Let's get you t-to bed. I'll t-take care of y-you.” I get up and start to pull him up. Thankfully, he helps me but his movements are slow and little shaky. I could hear his heavy breathing more clearly now and he was silently coughing.

Our way towards the bedroom was slow and he almost fell a couple of times over which made me more worried. Not only was he injured but that he was sick too was more concerning. I get him onto the bed where he hands his head low. “Wait here!” I quickly make my way to his room and get new clothes for him. I also get the first-aid kit just to make sure that his wound was clean. I wouldn't want him to get infection in his wound.

I get back in the room to see that he was still in the same position as before. I was getting more worried as I walk over to him. “I got you a T-shirt and a pair loose shorts. I'll clean your wound and make sure that everything is okay.” I whisper to him but he doesn't do anything. I open his bloody coveralls and slide the top part off of him. His shirt was also bloody but I think it was his blood rather than his victims.

I take off his shirt and look at his chest. The wound seems to be deep which worried me more. What if he had some major internal bleeding and he would die because of that. Maybe it was finally time to call a real doctor. I pour some of the medical alcohol in another towel and turn to look at him. “This is going to sting.” I whisper to him and lift my hand to his cheek. He doesn't react at all so I take that as a green light.

I press the towel against his chest which makes him jerk little. He moves his gaze to my hand which was holding the towel. “It's okay.” I whisper to him as I pet his cheek gently. His gaze turns to look at me. His eyes were animal like. Dark, dangerous… deadly. But I didn't fear for my life. He was just in pain. I think I would look like that if my chest had a huge wound in it. “Everything will be fine.”

I lift the towel away from the wound and turn a clean side to make sure it was clean. This time Michael didn't flinch at all. He was just staring at me while I did what I had to. When the wound was clean, I leave it open so it could breath and heal better. I give him the T-shirt but he doesn't move at all. I sigh and just lift his arms. I didn't know that I would have to put on his clothes too. But he was the one who was injured.

“Let's get the rest of your clothes. I'm going to wash them and then try to stitch them.” I say to him and take a step back. He slowly stands up which makes the rest of his coveralls drop to his ankles. I offer him his shorts which he puts on. He sighs and lies down on to the bed. I smile at him and lift the blanket on his form. “I'll put your clothes in the washer. Is there something you would like to eat at the dinner?”

He ignores me as he just stares at the ceiling. His behavior was so odd that it made me more worried about him. I walk downstairs and to the phone. There was no way I wasn't going to leave him alone when he was like this. He clearly needed me to be here with him. He wasn't going to get better if he was alone. I dial Mr. Strode's number and wait for him to pick up. Michael needed me so this was an easy decision.

“Mr. Strode, how can I help you?” I hear his voice which makes me sweat little. I didn't want to make him disappointed but this was different. “It's me (Y/n). I'm sorry to tell you this at the last minute but I can't come to the meeting today. I'm feeling sick and I don't want it to spread around.” I lied and forced a cough out of my mouth. I hear him sigh. “I understand. I wanted to tell you in person that I was going to move away with my family.”

I look at the phone dumbfounded. “Excuse me sir but w-why?” I was shocked about this. Why would he move away so suddenly? This didn't make any sense! “Well some fucking psychopath attacked my daughter at Halloween! She almost died because of that! I need to get her somewhere safe. Thank God she's a fighter.” I feel my heart sink further down in my chest. Was he talking about Michael?!

“I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that Laurie is fine.” I whisper to him as I looks upstairs. I don't know any other psychopath other than him. “Yeah. I'm not allowed to tell you where I'm going but we're leaving soon.” I nod and sit down. I couldn't believe that he would attack Laurie. She didn't deserve anything bad happening to her. “I hope that she's getting better soon and well over this. I lost my brother to Michael Myers so I hope that her attacker get caught as soon as him.”

I hear Mr. Strode clear his throat at the other end. “Well, I hope you get better soon. Call Brian when you can. He's the one at charge while I'm gone.” I hum in agreement and get up. “Take care of yourself and your family. Bye for now.” He says his goodbye before he hangs up. I put the phone down and look at it for a while. Was he injured again because he tried to kill Laurie? I didn't understand.

I walk over to the washer and put his clothes in it. I put little more detergent in there so the smell of blood wouldn't bother him. I turn to look at the knife that was still laying on the floor. I pick it up with a sigh and walk to the kitchen. The images of horrified Mark came in my mind. What were his final thoughts when Michael pierced his flesh with the knife? It must have been horrible to even think something like that. To think that you were dying.

I put the knife in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes. All I wanted was to keep him healthy and safe while others lost their lives to him. People with families have died in his hands. I was the one who allowed him to do whatever he wanted. And I was the one to satisfy his needs in the bedroom too. I sigh with a shaky breath as I let my hands run through my hair. I needed to make sure that everything was okay with him.

When I get back I can see that he was sleeping. I smile and walk over to the curtains to pull them closed. I think he liked to sleep in the darkness since no one could see him. I walk over to him and lay down next to him. “I love you Michael.” I whisper to his ear and press a kiss on his cheek. He doesn't even flinch in his sleep so he must be dreaming about something. It was good that he got some sleep since it was the best cure on everything.

Michael's POV

The hunt was successful and I now know where my sister might be hiding. She was going to meet her doom. But tonight, I had to settle to some teen couple. They were having sex in the middle of the woods in November like a couple of idiots. I don't understand why do something like that. I liked to take (Y/n) in private setting. I didn't want anyone to disturb us while we were making love. Or rather, when I was dominating her.

I stop at the back door and turn to look at it. Now was the time to make sure that (Y/n) was going to stay here. I lift my knife to my chest and press it there. I groan lowly as I let it pierce trough my flesh. It hurt little but I had to make bear through it. I press it deeper that I feel the blood form in my mouth. I cough little and pull the knife out. It was covered in my blood which didn't look good at all. I liked to hurt other people but not myself.

**MICHAEL…**

I look at the door and feel myself getting little weaker. The voices were trying to say something but I couldn't understand them. I guess that doing this to myself was little different than a victim doing it to me. My breathing was becoming heavy and my steps were uneven and sloppy. I open the door and slam it behind me. My vision was getting black and hazy. At least this performance was going to convince her. My (Y/n). Only mine…

**(Y/n)…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sick this week and I didn't have energy to do anything. I hope that you all had a fun Christmas and New year. I'm going to update as soon as I can but my school continues soon and I have to go back on studying. Thank you for your patience and have a great upcoming week!


	31. Chapter 31

(Y/n)'s POV

“Calm down Sunny. Everything will be okay.” She was screaming her head off. She was having the babies and I guess this is her first pregnancy. She was laying in a big box full of towels which I put in laundry room. Michael was still sleeping upstairs so I think he needs more time to recover than usually. He got really injured this time. “Shhh pretty girl. You'll be just fine.” I say to her as I make sure that everything is fine with her.

Toby was sitting at the doorway where he could look at the situation. I wasn't going to let him get in the room since anything could happen to the little kittens. He could attack them or Sunny could attack him. I didn't want to break a cat fight especially when Michael was sleeping. “Toby wait. I can play with you in a minute. You can go to Michael to see if you can sneak next to him for some naptime.”

He meows annoyedly while he was just sitting there. Sunny turns to look at him and hisses angrily which makes him go away. I giggle and turn back to look at her. “Men am I right?” I get up and go fetch her bowl which was full of warm water. I have heard that it makes the healing much faster. I put it in front of her and give her head little pets. She seemed to be in so much pain but it has to be done. She was being so brave right now.

After what felt like forever all seven of the kittens were out. They were mostly light brown with darker stipes but there was on which was black and white. “You did good Sunny! What a great little cat.” She was sleeping right now while the kittens were drinking some milk. I decide to leave them be just they can bond together and be a little family. I close the door behind myself so Toby wouldn't go inside and disturb their peace.

When I make my way towards the kitchen but stop when I see Michael standing at the end of a dark hallway. He was standing still, wearing his overalls and mask while he was holding his knife. I could feel his icy gaze on me. “Michael?” I tilt my head as I look towards him. He was breathing heavily but he doesn't make a move. I started to feel like a pray in the eyes of their predator. I didn't know what was going on inside of his head.

I take a step back while he took two forward. “Michael?” I say to him as I back away from him. In no time Michael was standing right in front of me. I look up at him while I feel shivers run down my spine. I could feel his eyes stab in me which made me feel small compared to him. I look up at him but I can't see his eyes. “Is… Is everything okay?” He tilts his head slowly to the side as he was looking at me.

Suddenly he wrapped his other hand around my throat and lifted me to the air. I couldn't breathe which made me panic. I sink my nails into his hand and try to rip it off of me. “M-Michael…” I whisper to him but he doesn't stop. He starts to squeeze my throat harder than before. My vision started to turn dark as I pet his hand. “I… I love you...” I whisper to him in the hopes that it would set me free from his gasp.

I coughed when I landed on to the floor. I wrap my hand on my throat so I could rub it to prevent the bruising. I feel the tears form in my eyes as I turn to look at Michael. He was looking at the floor like he was regretting it, I don't know if he even knew what regret was. “W-what was that for?” I ask from him with a weak voice. He moves his head to the side. I didn't understand what could have caused this attack. Was it because of his injuries or was it because he was finally losing the rest of his mind?

I get up from the floor and just look at him. He was still looking at the floor. Even if I was still scared of him I approached him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to myself. “It's okay. I understand that it's hard and things happen. I'm not angry at you.” Michael still doesn't move. “Do you want to see the kittens?” I try to make him cheer up but it doesn't seem to work at all.

“I'm okay. Little hurt from that but I'm still alive.” Michael turns his head towards me. I could finally see his eyes but they were hard to read. “I still love you.” I know that it's stupid to even think that this is safe but I can't leave him especially now. “Come on. Let's go see the kittens. I'm sure that they can cheer you up.” My voice was still little hoarse because of the attack but it didn't stop me from talking.

Michael slowly nodded and started to follow me to the laundry room. “You can't touch the kittens and Toby can't come in since I don't want them to fight.” I open the door for Michael so he can get inside of the room. He stood close to Sunny while he was looking at the babies. Sunny was looking at Michael was she was meowing cutely. Michael crouched next to the box and gave her head few gentle pats. I was happy that he might be feeling better than before.

There was furious knocking on the door which made me jump. I see that Michael turns his head to look at the closed laundry room door. “I'll go answer. Just wait here.” I get out of the room and walk towards the front door. I was getting nervous since it seems like the person on the other side was really mad about something. I was getting ready to get yelled at by someone. I stop at the door when I hear another angry knock at the door.

When I open it I was pushed a side. I look up only to see my father's angry face. “Pack your bags now.” He said lowly as he walked in without me saying anything. After him followed my mom and Dr. Loomis. “W-What are you doing?!” I scream as I get up from the floor. I could see that they were staring at me like I was the crazy one. “We're taking you to somewhere safe. Somewhere where he can't find you.”

I look at the door where two men who were following Dr. Loomis. “What the hell is going on?” I ask from them which made them turn their heads to look at me. “Miss (L/n). Your father and I have been talking and it seems like you're a danger to yourself and the others. We need to get you somewhere where you're safe.” I turn to look at the men who were holding their hands up as if they were trying to calm me down.

“What do you mean?” I turn to look at my parents who were looking at me little sadly. “This is the only way (Y/n). You're not well.” Mom said which made me feel awful. “No! I'm well what are you saying?!” My dad put his hands over my shoulders which made me shiver from fear. “Are you sending me away?” He nods and brings me in his arms. If he meant his hug to be warm and inviting but instead it was cold like deaths grasp.

“We're doing what's the best for you.” He said as he started to lead me towards the front door. I suddenly remember Michael. I couldn't leave him. He needed me! I didn't want to leave him especially when he was so weak right now. “No I don't want to leave! I need to stay here!” I yell at them as I try to break free from his hug. “Now now calm down (Y/n). You'll be just fine.” Dad says as he tightens his hold on me.

“Please! You don't understand! I have to stay here! This is my home!” I beg him as one of the men took a hold on my arm. “W-what are you doing?!” I scream at him as he took a needle out of his pocket. “This will make you feel comfortable.” He says as the needle pierces my skin. I start to panic and try to get away but dad tightens his hold on me. “Shh little one. Everything will be okay.” He says as he pets my head and gives my forehead a kiss.

I start to cry as my dad forces me on to the floor with his arms still wrapped around me like snakes. At this moment I hated them. I wanted that Michael would come out of his hiding place and stab them to death. That was the only thing I really wanted. They deserved it! “You don't understand…” I felt weaker than before, more sleepier than before. My eyelids were heavier. I could feel that I was getting unconscious. “Michael…” I whisper before I get unconscious.

Michael's POV

I open my eyes to the darkness which made me already moody. Why didn't I have my mask? I sit up from the bed and look around. Where am I? My eyes land on the mask. I pick it up and put it on me immediately. Where's (Y/n)? She was supposed to be here with me. I hear cat's crying which made look at the door. Who was hurting my cats? And why weren't (Y/n) there to stop them? I could hear the voices scream at me for some reason but they were unusually silent. I couldn't hear what they're saying.

I put on my overalls and start to make my way to the noises. I see a black cat sit in the hallway. He doesn't seem to be happy which made me angrier. I see a figure come out of the bathroom but I can't see who it was. It was clear that it was looking at me. It stopped and started to back away from me. But I wanted to kill it. I hear it talk to me but it I couldn't understand it. I wrap my hand around it's throat and squeeze.

**KILL HER!**

It tries to say something again but it was clearer this time. “I… I love you…” I hear (Y/n)'s voice which made me see clearly again. I was choking (Y/n). I drop her immediately and look at the floor. Why was I attacking her? Why do the voices want to kill her now? I loved her but why do they hate her? My thoughts give me a strong headache. I could hear her speaking to me but ignored her. What was going on? Was all of this because I didn't have my medicine?

She wraps her arms around me and brings me into a tight hug. The warmth of her touch made me feel little better but it didn't help. I felt bad for her but I didn't feel anything. It scared me. I didn't want to take her life. But they were silent again. “It's okay. I understand that it's hard and things happen. I'm not angry at you.” Her words were like honey. I could feel my feelings getting stronger towards her. I NEED her. “Do you want to see the kittens?”

“I'm okay. Little hurt from that but I'm still alive.” She says which made me turn to look at her. Those (e/c) were looking straight in mine. “I still love you.” I couldn't react at her words. I felt that too or something closely to that. “Come on. Let's go see the kittens. I'm sure that they can cheer you up.” I nod at her words and follow her. “You can't touch the kittens and Toby can't come in since I don't want them to fight.”

When I see Sunny she seemed to be little tired. There was seven little furballs next to her. I didn't feel anything special towards them but I guess that they were cute. Sunny was meowing at me. I guess she missed me. How long was I out? I crouch next to her and pat her head. She was so soft. Suddenly I could feel my instincts get ready at something. Some people were getting closer to the house and I didn't like it.

There was a hard knock on the door which I already knew was going on. I could feel that (Y/n) was confused. But I already knew what was going on. It was probably her parents. “I'll go answer. Just wait here.” She leaves which made me stand up. I hear something at the front door but I knew I couldn't stay. I would have to kill some many people but if there were medicine, I couldn't do it. Not now since I was afraid I would kill (Y/n) while I was on a killing spree.

I close the laundry room door behind me as I start to walk to the back door. I was angry that I was forced to flee with my tail between my legs but I couldn't attack them. It made me frustrated. I get out and stop at the forest line. I could see a car from Smith's Grove where they were taking (Y/n). I was going to kill them all when I had a better chance. I look at her parents who were still talking to Dr. Loomis. They had to die so I and (Y/n) could be happy together. I turn to the forest and start walking. I needed to kill my sister and save (Y/n) but I knew that this wouldn't be easy.

**KILL THEM MICHAEL. GET HER BACK!**


	32. Chapter 32

(Y/n)'s POV

My head was spinning when I opened my eyes. I felt nauseous and awful. I could feel a strong headache when I sit up. What happened? I remember that my parents were visiting me but after that everything is just mystery. I open my eyes to see that I was in some kind of room which was mostly white. “H-hello?” My voice echoed in the room which made me more afraid than before. What was this place?!

I could hear some keys on the other side of the door and then the door opens. A woman dressed like a nurse comes in the room. “Hello (Y/n)! How are you today?” She asks with a big smile on her face. “W-where am I?” She smiles at my question as she puts two bottles of medicine on the counter. “What are those?” I question her but she only turn to look at me with that smile which was starting to scare me.

“These are just going to make you relax and make those hallucinations go away.” Relax? Hallucinations? What was she talking about? “I-I don't want those. Where am I?” She gives me a sympathetic look. “You're at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Your parent brought you here since you have been sick.” I was confused but I felt betrayed. Why would they do something like this to me?!

“Just take your medicine for today. Dr. Loomis will meet you later.” Dr. Loomis? So he was behind of this too. The nurse takes two pills which she offered to me. I shake my head and back away from her. “I-I d-don't want t-them.” She gives me a little smile which didn't make me feel any better. “Please (Y/n). Let me do my job. I don't want to force feed them to you.” She pleaded but I wouldn't budge.

“I want to talk with Dr. Loomis! Bring him to me now!” She turned to look at the door where two men were standing. “Help me with this patient.” The men turned their attention to me as they started to move closer. “No! Get away from me!” I scream at them as they take a hold on me. The other forces me to stay still while the other takes a hold on my head. I started to panic as the woman comes closer with a needle.

I start to panic as I feel the needle press in my arm. I started to scream because I didn't know what they were doing to me. “Calm down!” The other man screamed right at me as the nurse injected me with that drug. Soon I could feel myself getting almost sleepy. The guards' grip on me was getting loose and soon they just helped me lay down. “There now. Dr. Loomis will come here later. Just relax.” She says before they leave.

I look at the ceiling while I thought about everything. If I was here, where Michael and the cats were? Were they alright? Was Michael killed? Or was he in prison? I could feel the tears run down from my eyes. I wanted to go back to them. I wanted to see Toby and Sunny and all those kittens she got. I wanted to see Michael. The silent man who had stolen my heart even if he had killed my brother.

I didn't know how much time had gone when there was other noise behind the door. I turn to look at it as Dr. Loomis gets inside. “Hello (Y/n). How are you today?” I look at him up and down but then turn to look at the ceiling. “Why am I here?” Dr. Loomis goes silent for a while until he sighs. “You're a danger to yourself and others. Your parents decided to send you here since you were seeing things.” I could feel the sadness from betrayal form in my stomach.

I started to cry at this which makes Dr. Loomis sigh. “Calm down (Y/n). We'll make sure that you'll be cured.” He sits down on a chair that was next to a wall that had a barred window. “Have you seen Michael again (Y/n)? Or is he gone?” I felt still weird because of the medicine. “No! Where is he?” Dr. Loomis nods as he writes something on his papers. “How long have you been seeing him?”

I shake my head as I shift my eyes back to him. “I haven't seen him! I-I want to see h-him!” Dr. Loomis looks at me for a while but then he takes a photo from another folder. “Do you know this man (Y/n)?” He turns the picture which was of Michael. He was dressed in similar hospital clothes that I had. “Michael…” I whisper as I look at the photo. He was so beautiful in that photo. Dr. Loomis nods as he puts the photo away.

“Was he living with you after that Halloween? Were you hiding him in there?” I shake my head as I turn to look at the ceiling. “No! I haven't done a-anything like that! I h-had seen him from far a-away!” I cry out as I look at the ceiling. Dr. Loomis puts his hand over my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. “You're not in trouble (Y/n). You're a victim. You did everything you could to keep yourself alive. You don't need to fight anymore. You're safe.”

I shake my head as I cry louder. “L-leave me a-alone!” I could hear the door open as one of those guards opens the door. “Are you okay Dr. Loomis?” I turn to look at him. “Help me! H-he kidnapped me!” The guard only looks at me but then he turns his gaze back to look at Dr. Loomis. “You want me to take care of this lunatic?” Dr. Loomis shakes his head as he stands up from the chair with a sigh.

“I'm fine. She's just little nervous right now.” He start to follow the guard outside. “Please! I'm not supposed to be here!” The guard ignores me again while Dr. Loomis walks away. I start to get up but my movements felt heavy and clumsy. “Wait!” I feel my legs give up under me and I fall on the floor with a cry. The guard sighs as he walks over to me. He lifts me up and puts me on the bed again. “P-please help me! I'm not supposed to be here!”

“Calm down or you won't get any food!” The man says as he turn to head back to the door. “P-please! Contact my p-parents! I w-want to talk w-with them!” Dr. Loomis looks at me and then he nods. “I'll call them. Now just get some rest. Nurses will get you to the activity room little later. There you can do something to activate your brains.” He said just before the door was closed behind him.

I look around the room. It was… lonely. I can imagine it to be horrible to spend the rest of you life here. Like the fate Michael would have had if he didn't escape. How did he do it anyway? How could someone escape this place that easily? Especially if you're all alone. After a while I get up from the bed. I walk over to the window to see the snowy scenery of the hospital yard and fences. I could see some people outside but they seemed to be patients too.

I was afraid to be in here. I didn't know anyone. What if some of these patients were violent? Michael survived this place but I don't know if I can do the same. I could see that some of the patients were in handcuffs while they were outside. I could feel the fear creep on me. I didn't like this place at all. I needed to get out of this place. I turn back to the bed and sit down on it. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I lift my legs to the bed and hide my face against my knees.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but a knock on the door made me snap out of it. A different nurse opens the door with a smile on her face. “Time to go to the activity room.” I get up and walk over to her. I was still nervous but I wanted to get out of this room and walk around. When I get out of the room, I see that there was many room with their doors closed in the long hallway.

“Come on.” The nurse says as she starts to lead me towards double doors. I turn to look at the nurse but she was only smiling at me. “You'll be just fine. I think everyone is going to like you.” Her words only made me more nervous. I didn't know anyone there! And these people were mentally ill. What if I do something that they don't like?! “C-can I c-call my parents?” She just hums at my words and shakes her head. “Not now. Just relax in the activity room.”

She opens the doors to a room which had about eleven people doing their things. Some of them were looking at the TV while others were just hanging out or playing or drawing. “Just relax here.” she says before she leaves. I look after her but then turn my attention to a chair that was placed right in front of a window. All the other patients were avoiding it. Did Michael spend time in here?

I turn to look at a table that didn't have anyone staying by it. I make my way towards it and sit down. I look around of all the people that were here. They were like in some kind of trance here. It was scaring me. I was afraid that something like that would happen to me, if I stayed here for too long. I didn't think that I was danger to myself or anyone else. I just wanted to see that Michael was safe. Why would they do something like this to me?

“Hello!” I hear a voice say right behind me. There was a little older woman right behind me who was looking at me with a wide smile. “H-hello.” I answer her. She sits down right in front of me with that smile. “You have seen him. The devil.” I look at her with confused look when she suddenly took a hold on my hand. “You let the devil inside. You're not going to be free ever again.” She laughs while her hold comes tighter on my hand.

I quickly pull it away and see that there was some bruising already. “He's coming back. He's coming back for you.” Her words almost makes me cry from fear. I didn't understand her words. I turn to look at all the people that were here. They were looking at me with fear in their eyes. Some of them were laughing with the woman but some were just trying to remove themselves out of the room.

Some nurses come in the room but they didn't seem to be happy. “Everyone calm down! No need to get riled up!” The nurse who gave me the medicine turns to look at me with the woman. She walks over to us with a little smile. “Leave her be Becca. She needs to get used to it here.” The woman turns to look at the nurse. “She has let the devil inside!” The woman assures the nurse who only nods. “Just let her be. the devil might be inside but it doesn't bother you. Now come with me.”

The nurse starts to walk away with the woman. I turn my attention back on the table as the previous fear settles in. Tears start to drop from my eyes as I look at the white surface of the table. I wanted to go back to home more than ever. I needed my cats and Michael. I lift my gaze back to look at the people. They were still looking at me like I was some devil. I close my eyes and cover my ears. This was just a nightmare.


	33. Chapter 33

Michael's POV

The pain in my back was awful. I was getting used to sleeping in the bed next to (Y/n) so sleeping on the cold wooden floor was awful. I sit up and crack my neck. Sure the coldness didn't have almost any effect on me. I was still little weak because of the injury but I needed to stay strong. I needed to hunt for food too and I couldn't go back in (Y/n)'s home. I hear something outside which made me curious.

I get up and walk over to the window. There were some people going in and out from (Y/n)'s house. They were carrying some boxes in a moving truck. Her parents were there saying outside while talking to the men. I could feel the rage in my gut. They were moving her out from the house. First they take her away from me and now they were stealing everything away from me. There was even a for sale sign in front of the house.

I walk outside and walk to the forest. I needed to get little closer so I could listen in. I walk towards the other side of the street and behind Ally's house. I'm sure that she doesn't mind if I hide in her yard. There were some trees and bushes that I could use for cover. I look behind one of the trees and look at her parents. They seemed to be happier than before which made me even more angry. They were happy when they sent their daughter to that horrible hospital.

“What are we going to do with her?” Her mother looks at her husband. He hums happily and wraps his arm around her. “We'll take her home when she feels better. It would be something that Mark would have wanted.” Mark. I hated him more than ever. He didn't deserve to be important in (Y/n)'s life. I took care of him already but now he was still haunting her. “You're right. I'm sure that he would do the same thing.”

I see that the movers carry three boxes outside but the other two they show to the parents. “Just put then on the side of the road. We need to go and visit our daughter.” The movers hand over to them the keys to the house and drop the boxes. I look at them for a while but decide to go and see when all the people are gone. It was the time of the day when all the people were either at work or school.

When they're gone, I walk over to the boxes. I could hear something inside and when I open the first one my eyes meet Sunny and her kittens. She meows at me happily which made a smile form on my lips. I missed her. I lift her in my arms and give her a hug. She licks the mask which makes me almost laugh. I put her back in the box and she starts to lick her kittens. I turn to the other box and look inside.

It was Toby but he was just laying there. I poke his back but he just barely moved his ear. He seemed to be alive but he was uninterested in everything. I lift him in my arms but he doesn't do anything. “Michael?” I hear Ally's voice behind me which makes turn to look at her. She seemed to be worried. “So they finally moved her out.” She whispers as she put her hand over my shoulder. “Why don't you and the cats come inside. You must be starving.”

I hated to admit it but I needed to eat something. And it wouldn't be good for the cats to live with me in the old house that didn't even have hot water. I stand up with Toby in my arms and offer him to her. She takes him while I lift the box in my arms. I walk after her while I look at Sunny. She was sleeping while the kittens were drinking milk. She didn't seem to be like Toby and I was glad because of that.

When we got inside Ally puts Toby down. I close the front door so he couldn't get outside. He jumps on a bench next to the front door and looks outside. “He seems to miss her. I'm hope that she's alright.” I turn my gaze on her. She didn't know what's it like in there. “I'll make you some tomato soup. After that you can go to a shower.” She said as she walks to the kitchen. I pet Toby's head and then turn my attention to Ally.

She was nice but she wasn't like (Y/n). She has been there for a long time already. I look at Toby again and see that he as only looking outside waiting for her to come back. I wanted to get her back even if it was just for him. I walk to the living room and put the box which has Sunny in it in there. I think that she loves to be here in here. It was warm and inviting… But it didn't have (Y/n) in it.

I sit on the couch and just look at the old pictures that were hanging on the wall. My eyes stop at one of them which makes me get up from the couch. I walk over to it only to see that familiar hospital. Smith's Grove. “You might wonder why I have that picture.” I didn't turn my head but I listened to her. “I used to work there long time ago.” She walks next to me which made me little weary. “But I won't hurt you Michael. I want to help. I know what that place does to healthy people.”

I turn to look at her when she looks at the picture with anger in her eyes. “I want to get her out of there. She doesn't deserve it.” I turn my eyes back on the picture. She was young in the picture but I could also see younger Loomis in there. Maybe she could be some use to me if she knows him. I needed to get her out but I can't do it all alone. Breaking out of there was hard enough but breaking in? But one thing was sure. I was going to set her free.

(Y/n)'s POV

I felt sick all the time. My head hurt, I was nauseous all the time and everything felt weird. I was laying on my bed in a ball. There was a knock on the door which made me turn to look at it. The door opens and familiar looking nurse walks in. She was Nurse Amelie. “Morning (Y/n). It's time for your medicine.” I shake my head but knowing them, they didn't care. If I didn't take them willingly, they would only force them down my throat or inject it in my veins.

“Don't be like that for the first time of the day.” She says little loudly which made me flinch. I nod and just take the pills. I didn't want them to attack me again. I wished that Michael was here. He would protect me from them. “Here.” She offers them to me and this time I take them without any fights. She seemed to be pleased that I was co-operating. “It wasn't so hard now was it?” She said with a smug look on her face.

She takes some of my things with me but then turns to look at me. “Were you really with that manic? Jesus you're as crazy as he is.” I turn my head away from her and look at the window. It was snowing again… “Tell me…” She began while her voice was filled with mockery. “Did you sleep with him? Was he good?” I feel tears form in my eyes. “S-stop…” I say quietly but she only laughs. “You're so cute! You're my favorite!”

I started to full on cry because of her. I was so afraid of her. “You know Dr. Loomis knows you're lying. If I was you, I would throw him under the bus!” She said with a laugh as she started to leave. “Come on maniac. Go do something.” She stands by the door while waiting me to walk past her. I got up and started to walk but right then I felt nauseous. I turn back to the corner of the room and puke my breakfast and those pills there.

“Eww! What the hell is wrong with you?!” She yelled which caught the attention of the guard. “What's going on?” He asked while the nurse turned to look at him. “She fucking vomited everything out.” The guard turns to look at me while I was crying because of the confusion and embarrassment. “She looks sick. I'll take her to see the doctor.” He walks over to me which made me turn to look at him.

“Come here honey. I'll take you to the doctor.” I let him take a hold on my arm and started to lead me away. I could hear the nurse murmur something under her breath while we walk away. “Let's get you checked up.” I trusted him enough. I want to feel better than before. I didn't know what was going on so seeing a doctor is a good idea. I'm sure that it's nothing and he would only give me some pills which I have to take with the other medicine.

When we're walking there I see that Dr. Loomis was talking with my parents. I stop and look at them. They were all smiles and chatting like some friends which made me furious. “Come on girl. Let's get moving.” I started to follow him again. Did they catch Michael? And what about Toby and Sunny and the kittens? I was so worried about them. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen to them but I wanted to be sure. I know that my heart would break if I couldn't see them ever again.

He stops me in front of a door. “Stay right here. I'll tell Dr. Morgan that you're here.” I nod while he opens the door and steps inside. I could hear them talk something in there but then the guard comes out. “Just get inside. He's waiting for you.” He starts to walk back where we came from. “Thank you.” I whisper to him which makes him stop. He turns around and smiles. “You're welcome. Take care for now.”

He disappears down the hallway. I turn to the door and walk inside. An older man stands there with a smile on his face. “Good morning Ms. (L/n). Just sit here and let's get some test from you.” I nod and sit on the medical bed. He sits in front of me and takes everything he needed to take some of my blood. He took a clinical thermometer and put it in my mouth. It peeped and he took it out. “You don't have fever. Are you in any pain?” He questions while I look around the room. “Only on my head, back and stomach.” He nods as he pierces my skin with the needle.

I turn to look at the blood that was starting to flow in the bottle. “When was your latest period?” I think for a moment but I shake my head. “I don't know.” He nods. Of course I wouldn't have my periods. Under this kind of stress there's no way I would have them. “Have you had any intercourse before you came her?” I stop as I look at him but then I shake my head. I can't tell anything to him. What if they would find out Michael because of that.

He takes the needle out of my vein and lifts a cotton pad which he presses against the wound. “I think that you might have a flu or some kind of bug. I'll look through these.” I walks over to his desk where he leaves the bottle. “I'll call a nurse to escort you back. Just wait here.” I nod as he started to make the call. I could hear that someone was walking to the door from the other side of the door.

I turn to look at it, only to see that Dr. Loomis opened the door. “Morning Dr. Morgan and (Y/n). Your parents are waiting for you.” I nod and turn to look at Dr. Morgan. “Go ahead. I'll tell him when I have the results.” I nod and jump down. Dr. Loomis stood by the door while I walk past him. I didn't want to meet my parents but maybe, just maybe they would get me out of here. I would do anything if they did. Anything… except tell anything about Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update. I have been SUPER busy with my studies and internship. My studies include animals so after school and work I try to write but sometimes I want to relax. Now I'm busy studying for my exams so the next update will be little late like this one. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you understand. I'm still so glad that I can entertain you all with this story! Love you all! <3


End file.
